Un Mago y Una Muggle
by Anyza Malfoy
Summary: Un mago que se enamora de quien menos se imagina, pero tendra que luchar para que esto funcione, a veces las cosas pueden ser mucho más dificiles de lo que se cree.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

_**Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling**_

_**Yo solo los uso para modificar su vida siendo un Infierno o un Paraíso, según mi estado de ánimo, de esto nada se gana solo algunos Avada**_

Hermione Granger y su hermano Harry tienen una vida tranquila, donde intentan salir adelante, la magia para ellos es cosa de niños, aunque los prejuicios y la maldad si existe en sus vidas. Hermione un día se tropieza con un extraño y decide ayudarlo junto con su hermano, ella sin darse cuenta se enamora de él…

Draco Malfoy un mago que siempre sabe donde es su lugar, aunque Voldemort no existe, la maldad si. Él decide ser Auror y en una de sus cacerías algo sale mal. Despierta en casa de un muggle, con gran pesar acepta quedarse, pero no cuenta que se enamora y tiene que tomar decisiones difíciles para que este amor funcione.

**Si yo respeto tu trabajo**

**Tú respeta el mío**

**Di No al Plagio**

**_Los Reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora Amateur (espero muchos)_**


	2. El Encuentro

Otoño; las hojas de los árboles son amarillas, cafés u doradas, en el crepúsculo cuando el sol va bajando se vuelve rojo, las nubes cerca de él se tiñen de rojo, más lejos de rosas o naranjas, dando un hermoso atardecer.

En la calle transitaba una linda jovencita, alta de 21 años, cabello largo hasta la espalda de color castaño ondulado, ojos color avellana, piel blanca como la porcelana, labios carmesí y una pequeña nariz, se cubría del aire, ya empezaba a sentirse un poco de frio invernal, por lo que distraídamente se tapaba con su gabardina, no vio nada solo sintió el golpe en su mano cuando tropezó, faltaba dos calles para llegar a su casa, esta se encontraba en la esquina, en un barrio tranquilo.

Al ver a sus pies con que se había tropezado se dio cuenta que era con una vara de madera, la cual estaba partida por la mitad maldijo su suerte, algo llamo su atención tuvo un recuerdo fugaz, cuando en la escuela jugaba botella, la boquilla de la botella señalaba a quien le tocaba castigo, inconscientemente miro hacia donde apuntaba la parte más delgada de la varita, el aire se fue de sus pulmones tirado en el suelo en un pequeño callejón había un chico, se acercó a él, deseo con toda su alma que no estuviera muerto, toco con mucho miedo su cuello, encontró pulso, dio gracias a Dios.

-¿Ahora qué te detuvo? ¿Te tardaste? –Desde la cocina un chico alto de cabello negro, ojos esmeralda le gritaba, acaba de escuchar abrir la puerta, se encontraba untando mermelada en su pan

-Harry ayúdame –Grito la chica desde la sala

-¿Ahora qué nuevas cosas acabas de comprar? te aviso que ya no hay más espacio –El chico se acercaba a la sala tranquilamente, conocía a su hermana siendo maestra de preescolar se le ocurrían cada cosa nueva para sus alumnos

-¡Harry apúrate! –El grito de su hermana lo sobresalto, corrió a la sala, al llegar se detuvo su ojos no creían lo que veía, sobre el sillón blanco se encontraba un chico alto, mugroso de pies a cabeza, desmayado, parecía muerto.

-Hermy dime por favor ¿que no has atropellado a este hombre? –Harry le preguntaba sin moverse de su lugar, el color de su cara se había ido.

-Claro que no y no soy capaz de matar a nadie andando en bici y hoy no me la lleve por cierto –Hermione le contesto mientras revisaba al chico, sus mejillas estaban rojas

Cargar a arrastras a un chico era pesado y aunque fueron solo dos calles, estaba muy cansada y agotada, de pronto sus mejillas se volvieron pálidas, ella no se movía

-¿Qué pasa Hermy? –Harry vio la cara de su hermana y dio unos pasos hacia ella

-Esta lastimado Harry –Y le mostraba su mano donde tenía mucha sangre.

Harry hizo a un lado a su hermana destrozo la camisa, descubrió una herida en el costado de reojo también vio sangre en su cabello y frente.

-Tráeme mi maletín, vendas, alcohol, la caja de sutura, pronto Hermy muévete –Harry estaba estudiando la carrera de medicina, por lo que sabía qué hacer, Hermione llego con las cosas y le iba dando lo que el necesitara

-¿Hay que llevarlo al hospital? –Hermy le decía a su hermano

-No, lo mejor será no moverlo la herida es grande y si lo movemos más, puede desangrarse, esperemos si logro estabilizarlo podremos llevarlo ¿Qué paso Hermy? –Harry trabajaba en el chico intentando detener la hemorragia, mientras escuchaba el relato

Al final lo colocaron en la habitación de ella, ese cuarto tenía el baño integrado al acostarlo empezaron a desnudarlo

Tenía una capa negra rasgada, los pantalones negros estaban sucios, su camisa blanca ahora estaba rota, de igual manera el saco negro, le quito calcetines y zapatos, Hermy no pudo evitar mirar el cuerpo del chico, tenía el cabello rubio, la piel blanca, los hombros anchos su pecho y abdomen estaban marcados, sus piernas eran torneadas, quiso guardarse sus pensamientos, pero en verdad ese hombre tenía un cuerpo espectacular

-¿Crees que sea algún ladrón? –Hermy pregunto

-No lo creo hermanita ¿ya sentiste la tela de esta ropa? –Hermione estaba muy ocupada viendo el cuerpo del chico que no se había percatado de ese detalle, así que empezó a observar la tela, busco la etiqueta y solo encontró el nombre de Madam Malkin, ella no había escuchado de esa marca, pero en definitiva la tela era costosa, todo hecho de seda, los zapatos también eran costosos.

-Tendremos que esperar –Comento Harry

Hermione fue al baño a traer una bandeja con agua, esponja y una toalla, Harry fue a su recamara a buscar una piyama, el chico se veía de la misma estatura y complexión que él. Ella limpio con cuidado la herida de la cabeza, al quitar bien la sangre vendo al chico, su hermano le había enseñado, después se dedico a limpiar cuidadosamente su cara, tenía un frente amplia, unas cejas algo pobladas eran más oscuras que su cabello, su nariz era recta y perfecta, los labios color rojo, el labio superior era más delgado, el inferior más grueso, los pómulos marcados y la barbilla cuadrada, tenía un bello rostro parecía algún dios griego, Harry llego con la piyama blanca de seda, entre los dos vistieron al joven y lo dejaron.

-¿Cómo lo ves Harry? –Hermy le preguntaba mientras estaba en la estufa preparando la cena

-Tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y la herida del costado es profunda, no se con que se la pudieron hacer, es tan fina, como si cortaras con la punta de una aguja pero a la vez muy profundo, es rara y me costó mucho que cerrara, se ve un chico saludable, pero no quería cerrar la herida, por ahora solo hay que estar al pendiente de él –Harry termino su explicación, después comieron en silencio sumidos en sus pensamiento.

Al otro día Hermione se paro temprano, fue a su cuarto a buscar ropa limpia para ella, al entrar pudo ver sobre su cama al chico, la luz del farol le alumbraba un poco su cara ella se quedo observándolo un rato parecía un ángel, no pudo evitar la tentación de quitar de su cara un mechón que había caído, después se alejó. Tomo lo que necesitaba y uso el baño de afuera, termino de arreglarse y nuevamente regreso a su cuarto a recoger algunas cosas, antes de salir reviso las heridas del chico, lo veía bien y no había más sangre en las heridas, aunque el chico seguía inconsciente.

-Harry, ya me voy –Se acercó a su hermano quien estaba dormido

-Aja – Solo contesto su hermano estaba cansado se había desvelado cuidando al enfermo

-Ya revise al chico se ve que esta mejor, te dejo nos vemos en la tarde, cualquier cosa me llamas al celular – Hermione salió rumbo a su trabajo

Ella era maestra en un kínder cerca de su casa, le encantaba su trabajo estaba contenta, los niños la adoraban, aquel día saco a los pequeños al patio a jugar, les pidió sus juguetes y los veía con ellos

De esa forma Hermione veía a los niños como se desenvolvían con otros, algunos no querían prestar sus cosas por lo que ella hablaba con ellos para que fueran compartidos. Los niños eran moldeables y si desde pequeños les enseñan cosas buenas, en un futuro crecen con buenas virtudes, por eso cada día le motivaba mucho enseñar a pequeños, algunos como sus padres creían que era una pérdida de tiempo.

Cuando ella escogió la carrera de pedagogía sus padres se habían enojado mucho con ella y con su hermano quien había escogido la carrera de medicina. Ellos eran abogados y querían que siguieran sus pasos, por ese motivo desde la universidad salieron de la casa de sus padres para trabajar y pagarse la carrera.

Harry era dos años mayor que ella y se parecía mucho a su mamá, una bella mujer de cabello negro ondulado y ojos esmeralda, ella se parecía a su padre de cabello lacio y castaño, ojos avellana, claro el tipo de cabello lo heredo de su mamá, mientras fue una niña, no había manera de aplacar su cabello, parecían serpientes vivas, cada hebra iba a diferente lados, era flaca como una tabla, recta y sin formas

Sus padres siempre le recalcaron que era fea y se alegrara de tener unos padres ricos e importante, ya que tal vez eso le ayudara a conseguir marido, Harry cuidaba de ella y siempre la motivaba cuando sus papas hacían ese tipo de comentarios, cuando Hermy llego a la universidad parecía otra, su cuerpo comenzó a tomar forma y su cabello a domarse, claro con un poco de ayuda de las cremas alisadoras para su tipo de pelo, durante el último año de carrera le sobraban pretendientes, pero como nunca se creyó bonita, ella se imagino que solo la querían usar, no les hacía caso y se dedico de lleno a sus estudios.

La luz del sol entro por la ventana dándole de lleno en la cara, por lo que Harry no tuvo de otra que pararse, había tenido muy mala noche, estuvo constantemente vigilando los signos del chico y sus heridas, cerca del amanecer al ver que el chico estaba estable se fue a dormir, fue a tomar un baño de agua fría, sentí que solo de esa manera despertaría.

Llego a la cocina y puso la cafetera, disfruto tomando el café muy cargado, abrió el periódico de esa mañana en la primera pagina aparecía una foto de sus padres con una gran sonrisa, en el encabezado decía que habían ganado otro caso ayudando a un político.

Recordó cuando tuvo que decirles que quería estudiar medicina, hubo gritos, insultos al final lo corrieron de su casa, con la firme amenaza de que lo desheredarían y que no contara con ellos de ahí en adelante. Tuvo que conseguir un pequeño departamento económico, trabajo de todo un poco para pagar sus estudios, más que nada la carrera le quitaba mucho tiempo y no podía tener un horario fijo.

Lo peor llego dos años después cuando a su hermana también salió de casa de sus padres, ella tampoco quiso la carrera de leyes se inclino por pedagogía, sus padres creyeron que un tiempo sin dinero ni su apoyo, ellos cambiarían de parecer, pero tenían unos hijos bastantes persistentes, eso lo habían sacado a ellos.

Hermy trabajo de recepcionista, al estar en escuelas de paga manejaba varios idiomas y eso le permitió ayudar a su hermano con la renta y sus estudios, cuando se graduó Hermy, Harry hizo todo lo posible por pagarle su anillo, fiesta y vestido.

Su hermana estaba feliz ella trabajaba en un Kinder Garden y por las tardes en casa traduciendo algunos escritos para tener un dinero extra, habían cambiado de departamento a una casita pequeña pero muy cómoda y le apoyaba en lo que podía a él de manera económica, dentro de poco el terminaría su carrera, pero quería seguir con la especialidad de pediatría, ambos les encantaban los niños.

Termino su taza de café la lavo recogió un poco la casa, después fue a ver al chico, este seguía estable, limpio las heridas y cambio los vendajes, se veía bien aunque no sabía que tanto era el daño, la herida de la cabeza era grande aunque no sentía huesos rotos necesitaba esperar un poco más antes de llevarlo al hospital y sacarle unas placas, termino y lo dejo.

Se fue hacia su habitación a concluir sus trabajos también tenía que avanzar en su tesis, por lo que estaba absorto y no se dio cuenta cuando Hermy llego, al saludarlo, provocando que se sobresaltara.

-Hermy, no hagas eso un día de estos me vas a matar de un susto –Hermione se reía a carcajada suelta

-Dúdalo, en tus venas corre la sangre Granger –Lo ultimo lo dijo con seriedad y de manera solemne

-Los Granger son sangre dura que no teme ante nada –Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo, era la frase favorita de su padre, empezaron a reírse, de vez en cuando mencionaban a sus padres pero nunca profundizaban en el tema, sabían que sus padres era algo que a ambos les dolía.

-¿Cómo te fue? –Pregunto Harry, mientras se volteaba a ver a su hermana quien se había sentado en su cama

-Más o menos, Ángel le aventó a Mary su muñeco de acción y ella termino con un pequeño moretón –Hermione le contaba mientras se quitaba las zapatillas

-Yo te dije que ángel era un demonio desde que lo vi, tiene una cara de diablillo, ahora ¿por qué se enojo? – Harry le acercaba unas pantuflas a su hermana

-Me da la impresión de que le gusta Mary, porque la molesta cuando ella está con otros niños o cuando lo ignora como hoy –Hermy se dirigía a la cocina

-Hay estos niños tan precoces, en mis tiempos eran otras cosas –Harry decía mientras su hermana se reía

-¿Y tu como estuviste? ¿Cómo está el chico?

-Sus heridas por fin cerraron pero no quiero moverlo por el golpe de la cabeza, quiero esperar un poco y después lo llevamos al hospital para sacarle placas y ver posibles fracturas –Harry le explicaba mientras su hermana sacaba la sopa del micro y se la ponía enfrente, ellos casi no usaban la mesa del comedor, preferían la barra que estaba en la cocina tenían todo a la mano y no ensuciaban más

-¿Ayer me dijiste que no sentías ningún hueso roto? –Hermy preguntaba mientras esperaba que saliera su sopa, empezando a freír la carne

-Si, pero eso no significa que no pueda tener algún hueso astillado, tú lo sabes –Harry comento, mientras del refrigerador sacaba una ensalada

-Tienes razón –Hermy puso su plato en la barra y ambos comenzaron comer, acerco la carne frita en otro plato y Harry servía la ensalada en cada plato, cuando acabaron, Hermione se quedo a lavar los platos, su hermano se fue a cambiar y recoger sus cosas, necesitaba llegar al hospital, se despidió de su hermana le dejo instrucciones que debía seguir con el enfermo, cualquier cosa que ella necesitara se comunicara a su celular.

Hermione fue a su recamara, a recoger algunas cosas, para preparar el día de mañana sus clases, y también terminar el escrito, sabía que lo tendría antes del tiempo de entrega, no pudo evitar mirar al chico, no se cansaba de admirar su rostro, era un ángel, reviso los vendajes y se retiro, el tiempo se le fue volando cuando se dio cuenta llegó Harry del hospital, fue corriendo a la cocina a preparar la cena

-¿Cómo sigue? –Pregunto su hermano en cuanto la vio

-Igual la herida ya no sangra nada – Contesto ella

-Qué bueno, porque hoy estoy muy cansado –Harry comento y se dejo caer en la silla, al terminar de cenar fueron a ver el chico, el reviso las heridas, estaban cerrando y cambio las vendas

Hermy trajo una nueva muda de ropa, nuevamente entre los dos lo cambiaron, le colocaron una piyama negra y se fueron a acostar, Harry dormía en una colchoneta en el suelo, mientras Hermy usaba la cama

En medio de la noche sonó el teléfono Hermione tuvo que contestar estando más cerca

-¿Diga? –Lo dijo con un bostezo saliendo de su boca

-¿Se encuentra Harry? –Pregunto una voz de mujer

-Si –Hermy contesto casi en susurro, se acercó a su hermano y le paso el teléfono, tuvo que moverlo un poco para que reaccionara

-¿Si? –Harry contesto seminconsciente de pronto se levanto de golpe

-Si voy, en unos minutos estoy ahí –Respondió

-¿Qué paso? –Hermy pregunto mientras se acurrucaba en la almohada y cerraba los ojos

-Un accidente, parece que hay varios heridos, no sé a qué hora llegue, cuídate te hablo después –Harry le dijo mientras buscaba su ropa, después salió de la habitación y se fue al baño

-Nos vemos Hermy –Ella le contesto solo un pequeño gruñido

La luz del sol le daba en la cara, lo que hizo que abriera poco a poco los ojos, la luz le cegaba, le costó un poco de tiempo acostumbrar su vista, cerro lo ojos empezando a recordar algunas cosas, él estaba siguiendo a un mortifago o al menos así se hacían llamar esos tipejos, que se sentían con el derecho de herir a los muggles

De buenas fuentes se habían enterado que atacarían un lugar donde se reunían muchos muggles, con la intención de matar, su equipo y él los estaban esperando. Él era jefe de Aurores, había subido rápido en su puesto, era meticuloso y hábil, pero no tenían contemplado dementores en el ataque, lograron repeler a los dementores y algunos mortifagos

Uno de ellos se escapaba, el no dejaría que eso pasara, comenzó a perseguirlo, alcanzo su túnica, cuando desaparecía quedo confundido al llegar, aprovecho el mago para mandarle un crucio, aun así no grito, quiso mandarle un Avada él logro esquivarlo, solo vio el rayo, este le había hecho un corte en el costado, después un rayo más lanzándolo por los aires golpeándose la cabeza, el maldito mortifago aprovecho para escapar. Se levanto, quería aparecer en el hospital, sintió la sensación de la desaparición, toco tierra y todo se nublo

Así que debería estar en el hospital, nuevamente fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, estaba sorprendido, esa no era una habitación del hospital San Mungo, él las conocía bien, a su izquierda había un gran ventanal, tenia cortinas blancas transparentes, en la orilla unas cafés más gruesas en la esquina un pequeño sillón, enfrente un tocador color caoba con un espejo de media luna, tenía varias cosas sobre el, pero no sabía que eran, a un lado estaba una puerta blanca, después seguía unas puertas de color caoba, una de ella estaba abierta y mostraba ropa dentro, a un lado de la cama había una cómoda, encima tenia vendas y algunos frascos no identificaba ninguno de los frascos, la cama era grande, tenía una colcha blanca con detalles rojos

-¿Dónde estoy? –Esa era una habitación pero sentía que era raro, algo no encajaba cuando la miraba, me levante, sentí una gran punzada en mis costillas puse mis manos cerca de la herida, sentí los vendajes, de pronto fui consciente de que no traía mi ropa, era una piyama lo que tenia, en San Mungo no nos dan piyamas, esta era muy suave de seda color negra, me quedaba perfecta, con gran cuidado me levante, sentí un mareo por lo que me senté nuevamente, toque mi cabeza y también ahí tenia vendas.

Con cuidado me incorpore, salí despacio no había señal de mi varita así que estaba en desventaja, intente no hacer ruido, había otra puerta enfrente, también mostraba una habitación pero los colores eran en azul con negro, seguí caminando, no sabía a dónde iba, escuche pequeños ruidos, me pegue a la pared, al llegar a la esquina estaba un comedor, en el fondo había una puerta de ahí venían los ruidos, me acerque despacio y con cuidado mire hacia dentro…

Aquel día era sábado por lo que no sonó el despertador, me levante tarde y fui directo a la cocina, no tenía muchas ganas de levantarme, ayer ya no quise ir por mi piyama al cuarto por lo que use la piyama de mi hermano, en si solo la camisa, los pantalones son muy grandes y se me caían

Me preparaba pan con mantequilla mientras esperaba a que la cafetera terminara, mi hermano Harry hace unos momento me había mandado mensaje, diciendo que estaba bien y que tal vez hoy no llegaba, tenía mucho trabajo, ni modo, metería la ropa a la lavadora, terminaría el escrito y prepararía mi semana para los niños, estaba absorta en mis pensamientos

Había una linda chica de espaldas, su cabello era castaño ondulado, traía una camisa azul de piyama, le quedaba grande dejaba al descubierto un hombro, tenia descubiertas las piernas eran largas, torneadas y muy bellas, me acerque a ella sin pensarlo

* * *

_**Los Reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora Amateur** _


	3. Tu Historia

Sentí en mi hombro una mano, me sobresalte, actuando por instinto lo lance al piso, desde niña mis padres nos enviaron a tomar clases de Karate, aunque a mí eso no me gustaba, prefería el ballet, a los padres había que obedecer, me gire con las manos en alto, las piernas separadas, esperando el próximo ataque y mire hacia el suelo hacia mi atacante.

-¡Auuch! –Me queje desde el suelo, me dolía las costillas, el golpe que me acababan de dar y la cabeza al caer, ¿como demonios paso? yo solo había tocado su hombro y de pronto me sentía en el suelo, mire hacia arriba, viendo unos hermosos ojos avellana, su cara era de asombro ¿como es que una personita tan frágil en apariencia me tenga en el suelo, a mí el mejor auror?

-Dios mío ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? –Hermione le decía, mientras se agachaba

-Eso dolió mucho –El chico le decía mientras intentaba levantarse

-No, no te levantes, discúlpame -Hermione colocaba sus manos es sus hombros para que nuevamente se acostara

-Quiero pararme –El joven contesto

-Claro que no, estas lastimado, quédate quieto, quiero revisarte –Hermione levanto la camisa y palpaba la herida, movió un poco la venda, para ver que no se hubiera abierto su herida, después le siguió su cabeza, él solo la miraba, mientras ella se movía

-Creo que no te has abierto la herida nuevamente, gracias a Dios –Exclamo ella

-¿Ya puedo pararme? –El chico le pregunto, mientras colocaba un codo en el suelo, incorporándose un poco

-Claro, déjame ayudarte –Hermione tomo su brazo, le ayudo a levantarse, al intentar incorporarse él se encogió, la herida le punzo de dolor

-Vamos a la cama, necesitas descansar –Hermione le decía, mientras de la cintura lo tomaba, el cruzo su brazo sobre el hombro de ella y dejo que lo guiara nuevamente a la habitación de donde salió, al llegar le ayudo a acostarse nuevamente en la cama, no opuso resistencia

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no estoy en San Mungo? –El chico le preguntaba, mientras ella le acomodaba una almohada tras su espalda.

-Esta es mi casa, cuando te encontré te traje aquí aunque arrastras es la palabra –mientras me contaba sus mejillas se sonrojaron –Mi hermano te curo, no queríamos moverte estabas muy lastimado y no queríamos que te desangraras, por eso no te llevamos al hospital, no conozco el lugar que mencionas –Hermione le decía estando parada a un lado de él

-¿Por qué no usaron la des…? –De pronto se escucho un ruido raro y persistente, me hizo con las manos señas de que me detuviera y se volteo

Aun lado de la cama había una caja blanca, con otra encima, embonaban las dos, ella levanto la cajita de arriba y empezó a hablar, ¿Por qué le hablaba a una caja? Me quede observándola, mientras hablaba hacia pequeños gesto en su cara, como si alguien estuviera enfrente y ella platicara con esa persona, era una mujer muy linda, su cabello ondulado lo tenía un poco alborotado, se veía muy sensual con esa camisa de piyama.

Sus manos eran muy suaves mientras revisaba mi herida me agrado el tacto de su piel, lo hacía con delicadeza, de pronto las cosas encajaron, ella no había usado la aparición dijo que me arrastro aquí, no conocía San Mungo, no veía por ninguna parte una varita, en el cuarto no había velas y le hablaba a esa caja

-Muggles –Murmure

-¿Disculpa, no te entendí? –Ella ya había dejado de hablar y bajaba la cajita de nuevo

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Le pregunte de manera seca, no podía decirle quien era o lo que era, que asco empecé a sentir al saber que estaba con uno de ellos, trabajaba como Auror los defendía pero jamás en mi vida conviviría con ellos, eran gente inferior, gente sin magia y ahora estaba en una casa de ellos, maldije mi suerte

-Hermione –Contesto, la observe esperando el apellido, pero ella solo me regalo una sonrisa, la cual era muy linda

-¿Y el tuyo? –Me pregunto, con la sonrisa en sus labios

-Draco Malfoy –Le dije, ella ni se inmuto al escuchar mi apellido, claro esas personas no conocían el gran apellido Malfoy

-¿Quieres que le avisemos a alguien? –iba a decirle que mandara un pergamino al ministerio ¿Algún número telefónico? –¿Qué demonios era un número telefónico? ¿Ahora que digo?

-No, mi familia está en América, no veo el caso de que les hables –Gracias a Merlín tuve una idea rápida para salir de ese embrollo.

-Vaya o ¿algún amigo? –Su mirada se puso triste, yo solo negué con la cabeza como respuesta

-Ok no te preocupes, puedes quedarte hasta que te sientas mejor –Me lo decía con una sonrisa sincera en su cara, yo tenía ganas de salir de ahí pero ¿Cómo? y nuevamente recordé mi varita

-¿Disculpa cuando me encontraste no viste una varita? –Ella frunció el seño y torció la boca

-Vi un trozo de madera cerca de ti –El alma me volvió –Pero estaba roto por la mitad y la verdad no vi que fuera importante, disculpa –Me sentí enojado, pero al ver su carita ella me lo decía con una mirada triste, se sentía mal por no haberla recogido y aunque lo hubiera hecho, la varita estaba rota y no me serviría

-No te preocupes, no era muy importante –sus ojos nuevamente tenían un brillo

-¿Quieres comer? –Al oír eso mi estomago gruño

-¿Si no es mucha molestia? señorita –Creo que tendré que resignarme por el momento, en cuanto me sienta bien, tendré que ir al ministerio

-Claro que no y llámame Hermy –Después de eso salió

Me sentía algo sudoroso, con cuidado me levante y acerque a la puerta blanca, al abrirla y ver que si era un baño me alegro, con eso de que los muggles tenían costumbres raras

Tranquilamente me desvestí y pude ver los vendajes, me sorprendí al quitármelos tenía un cordón que atravesaba la herida y obligaba a mi piel unirse, cuando lo jale dolió horrible, preferí dejarlo, como desee esencia de dictamo con eso, las heridas cerraban rápido y ahora tendría que conformarme con la manera muggle, ¿por qué a mí?

Fui a la cocina a terminar el desayuno, cuando vi al chico me lleve un susto mayor, pensé que lo había lastimado más, lo bueno fue cuando lo revise y sus heridas seguían cerradas

Estaba a punto de terminar de preparar, cuando caí en cuenta que seguía en piyama, sentí un calor en todo mi cuerpo, ¿como permití andar de esa manera? que pena ¿que habrá pensado él de mi? y peor si Harry sabe que así me vio ese chico me mata, fui rápido a la habitación de mi hermano a ponerme lo de ayer aunque sea, no iba andar semidesnuda, en cuanto me vestí, fui por la charola para llevarle a él

Al entrar en la habitación no estaba, escuche ruido en el baño, el agua se oía correr, fui al cuarto de Harry a traerle ropa, al regresar acomode la ropa sobre la cama, di la vuelta para salir, estaba frente a mí con una toalla enredada en su cintura, si antes creí que era un ángel, ahora lo digo y afirmo es un Dios griego, el agua cayendo de su cabello, las gotas corriendo por su pecho desnudo y con esos ojos grises, me tenia hipnotizada, desvié la mirada lo más rápido que pude

-Es ropa limpia en un rato vengo a vendarte, te dejo vestir –Salí de inmediato y llegue a la cocina, estaba hiperventilando, mi corazón estaba frenético, me sentía como si hubiera corrido un maratón y solo vi a ese hombre semidesnudo

Cuando llego entre mi hermano y yo lo desnudamos, pero ahora no sé, sentía algo diferente tal vez con el agua escurriendo por su cuerpo o esos ojos de mercurio, tome un vaso del mueble y me serví agua, tenía que calmarme en un momento tendría que ir a vendarlo y no podía verme de esta manera

Al salir del baño ella estaba de espaldas poniendo ropa sobre la cama, se había cambiado traía un falda recta color crema le llegaba a las rodillas, esta se adhería a su cuerpo marcando un lindo trasero, una blusa blanca y su pelo lo había recogido en una coleta

Se dio vuelta, al verme su mejillas se sonrojaron, me dijo de manera rápida que la ropa era para mí y salió como si hubiera visto una Acromantula, me puse la ropa, esta vez la piyama era color rojo, ese color no me gustaba mucho pero era de seda, por lo que me sentí cómodo, me agrado saber que tenían buena ropa

En el tocador estaba la charola con el desayuno, la tome y comencé a comer, me quede un rato reposando, después con curiosidad fui a la ventana, hacia un bonito día, la casa se encontraba en una esquina, sobre la acera había varios árboles, sus hojas ya estaban amarillas, lo que nos avisaba que el invierno se acercaba, unos pequeños golpes en la puerta se escucharon

-¿Puedo pasar? –Pregunto con voz suave

-Adelante –Le dije

-¿Qué haces? Debes estar acostado, vamos –Dijo en un tono más duro, se acercó y me ayudo a llegar a la cama

Después de acostarme me dijo que me vendaría por lo que me pidió quedarme sentado y sin moverme mucho, solo que le dijera si sentía muy apretada la venda, así lo hice, levanto la piyama y nuevamente deslizo sus dedos sobre mi herida, una corriente eléctrica cruzaba mi columna cada que ella tocaba mi piel, alterándome demasiado, pero peor fue cuando después de revisarme unto una pomada sobre la herida, sentía la calidez de la pomada y la suavidad de sus dedos recorriéndome

Un alivio momentáneo creí al ver que ya me pondría la venda, pero ella se acercaba a mí para darme la vuelta con la venda, estando cerca podía oler su cabello, ese olor de flores hizo que se enchinara mi piel ¿que me estaba pasando? no era la primera vez que una mujer me trataba, con mi trabajo he ido algunas veces a San Mungo, no entendía y nuevamente esas sensaciones hicieron acto de presencia cuando reviso, unto y vendo mi cabeza, al terminar me regalo una sonrisa

-Ya cada vez estas mejor, tus heridas cierran muy bien, tal vez dentro de poco puedas levantarte – Decía con alegría en su voz

-Te agradezco lo que están haciendo por mi –Le dije, veía como sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero rosa, bien cuando pueda recuperar mi varita le mandare un _obliviate_, nadie debe de saber que estuve con muggles

-De nada cualquiera lo hubiera hecho o acaso tu ¿no? –Siendo sincero conmigo, si hubiera sido un muggle no, podría llamar a alguien pero llevarlo a mi casa y atenderlo de la manera en que lo hacían conmigo jamás

-Si seguro –Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir –Gracias por la ropa

-Es de mi hermano –Se encogió de hombros

-¿Espero tu hermano, no le esté causando molestias?

-Es ropa que no usa, te dejo, procura descansar necesitas dormir, te vengo a ver al rato –Se oía algo triste cuando lo dijo, tomo la charola y salió por la puerta

-¿En dónde estamos? –Le pregunte antes de que saliera

-Clifton –Dijo como si nada

-¿Bristol? –Dije de pronto, ella me miro y frunció el ceño después solo asintió

¿Cómo había llegado aquí? Estaba en Londres siguiendo al mortifago, cuando el desapareció, pero al sentirme herido yo quería ir a San Mungo ¿como fue que llegue a Bristol? bueno tampoco recuerdo si me concentre en aparecer en San Mungo, tal vez pensé en otra cosa.

¿Cómo regresare a Londres? Fue otra de mis preguntas, con mi varita se me haría fácil aparecer donde se me diera la gana, pero sin ella, lejos de Londres, no conocía a nadie en Bristol que me pudiera ayudar, a fuerzas necesitaba regresar a Londres y usar la entrada muggle al ministerio

Tuve la necesidad de usar varias veces esa entrada, me citaba con mi prima en una cafetería cercana, ella siendo medimaga de San Mungo solo había una entrada y era de manera muggle, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de aprender y claro de vez en cuando me invitaba un café quedando en un punto intermedio.

¿Como le haría entonces? estaba reflexionando sobre esa situación, cuando nuevamente ella llego, me dio para tomar, algo parecido a pequeñas monedas algo gordas de color blanco que sabían asqueroso, dijo que eran para el dolor y no se infectara la herida, las tome sin decir nada, esperaba de verdad ayudaran, la herida seguía punzando y mi cabeza dolía cada vez más, no sabía si era por la herida o por el problema en el que estaba, pero poco a poco el dolor disminuyo, me sentía relajado, no supe en qué momento exactamente nuevamente quede dormido.

Ese hombre me intrigaba había algo raro en él, no quise darle muchas vueltas al asunto, así que fui a hacer mis cosas, lave la ropa, recogí la casa, en cuanto termine me dirigí a mi habitación, di unos pequeños golpes en la puerta, pero nadie contesto, entre y lo vi profundamente dormido

Desde la orilla de la cama lo observe el color rojo sangre de la piyama le sentaba muy bien, su piel resaltaba, sus labios se veían tan sensuales, tuve que alejarme de inmediato, saque algo de mi ropa de todo un poco y la lleve a la habitación de mi hermano, mientras él estuviera no quería estar molestándole

Acomode la ropa en un cajón, me bañe, ese baño relajo bastante mi cuerpo al terminar de arreglarme, entre a ver al chico, seguía bien dormido, por lo que me fui a dejar el escrito que ya estaba, durante el trayecto iba recordando las sensaciones que este chico provocaba en mí, todas y cada una de las cosas que sentía

Debía alejarme de él, no lo conocía, no sabía quién era, también existía la posibilidad de que ya tuviera novia. Al llegar entregue y me regrese rápido, me gusto el trayecto, sentir el aire en mi cara el cual ayudaba a despejar mi mente un poco, pues todavía tenía demasiadas cosas acumuladas en tan poco tiempo, deje mis cosas en la mesa, me acerque a su habitación, había mucho silencio, abrí con cuidado la puerta, él no se había movido, lo deje y fui preparar la comida, cuando termine de comer, prepare una charola para él, la coloque en el tocador

Estaba durmiendo tan rico, hace un tiempo no me dormía de esa manera, pero sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro y me movía suavemente, yo le gruñía, quería seguir durmiendo, de pronto escuche su suave voz, diciéndome que tenía que comer, entonces recordé en donde estaba, fui abriendo los ojos poco a poco, ella estaba a un lado de mi cama, sonriendo, pregunto cómo me sentía, no pude evitar decirle que muy bien

Fue al tocador y traía una charola con comida, olía muy rico, me incorpore de inmediato, una punzada de dolor me dio, ella dejo la charola al pie de la cama y corrió a ayudarme, regañándome por no tener cuidado, sentir sus atenciones me abrumaba, era dulce y tierna, dejo la comida y se fue, mire a la puerta deseando que ella se quedara, moví mi cabeza debía de sacar esas tontas ideas de mi cabeza, termine de comer y deje la charola a un lado de la cama, quería esperar cuando entrara, me acomode mientras, pero volví a quedar dormido

Le deje la charola de comida, y salí casi huyendo no quería quedarme más tiempo, cuando veo sus ojos algo me provocan, sacudí mi cabeza debía sacar esas tontas ideas, además él es tan guapo, de seguro tiene novia, yo siendo fea no se fijaría en mí, tome un libro y me dispuse a leer, pero el constantemente se metía en mis pensamientos, después de un rato, fui a la habitación, nuevamente se había dormido, lo arrope bien y recogí la charola

-¿Hermy donde andas? –Desde la puerta Harry grito

-En la lavandería –Contestaba su hermana, Harry se acercó a ella y la saludo

-¿Qué tal tu día? –Su hermana le preguntaba, mientras iban a la sala

-Agotador –Harry se acostó en el sillón –Fue un accidente automovilístico, uno tipo ebrio choco contra una camioneta donde iba una familia, no te espantes, la familia tenía los cinturones de seguridad, así que solo se llevaron algunos golpes, el que estuvo mal fue el conductor del automóvil, tuvimos que meterlo a quirófano, mejor cuéntame ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

-Lave la ropa, recogí la casa, fui a dejar el escrito, me lleve el susto de mi vida

-¿El susto de tu vida? ¿Qué paso? –Harry se sentó en el sillón y observaba a su hermana

-Ahora sí medio mato al chico

-¿El chico?¿el enfermo? –Harry preguntaba mientras su hermana asentía con la cabeza – ¿Qué hiciste?

Hermione le conto como se asusto en la mañana cuando le tocaron el hombro y la manera como reacciono, Harry se carcajeaba no podía creer que su hermana hubiera hecho eso, ella siempre tan cohibida en todo, en el fondo era una fierecilla, Hermione le comento como estaba el chico

-¿Le preguntaste que fue lo que le paso? –Harry cuestiono a Hermy mientras se levantaba

-No, Harry, solo sé que se llama Draco Malfoy –Hermy se sintió apenada, por no hacer tan obvia pregunta, pero estando cerca de ese chico sentía que su mente no funcionaba igual, lo que si le comento es que se había sorprendido cuando le dijo donde estaba

-Bueno tal vez le robaron, lo lastimaron y lo aventaron, que se yo, mejor vamos a verlo –Harry decía mientras caminaba, rumbo a la habitación de su hermana

Fui despertando poco a poco, escuchaba a los lejos unas carcajadas, vi la puerta media abierta, se colaba un poco de luz, me di cuenta que ya no estaba la charola y estaba tapado con una cobija, sabía que había sido ella, lástima que me quede dormido de inmediato, creo que las culpables eran las moneditas que ella me dio, me quitaban el dolor, me relajaban y lógico me mandaban a dormir, me agradaban lo malo es que sabían horribles, bueno también las pócimas

Escuche la voz de ella y la de un hombre por lo que puse mayor atención, la voz masculina hizo unas preguntas -¿Le preguntaste que fue lo que le paso? –¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? como les explico, tenía que inventar algo, pero la voz de él me ayudo a crear una mentira, escuche decir que venían, así que solo fingí dormir, pero en cuanto escuche sus pasos, una luz me cegó, ¿que era eso? abrí lo ojos mire al techo y vi que había una luz muy fuerte pegada arriba, me quede asombrado, más cuando quite la mirada del techo y observe la habitación, se veía como si fuera de día

-Hola, disculpa el haberte despertado mi nombre es Harry –Mire a un lado, un chico alto, delgado cabello negro y ojos verdes, hablaba mientras me sonreía

-Mi hermana dice que te llamas ¿Draco Malfoy? –Me pregunto

-¿Tú hermana? –Le pregunte con curiosidad

-Si, ella –Señalo hacia atrás, ahí estaba ella recargada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados mirándonos

-Sé que no nos parecemos mucho, pero esa cosa rara es mi hermana –Dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Oye? –Ella protesto, no pude evitar reír ante la situación

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Pregunto el chico, mientras me revisaba, al tenerlo cerca, pude ver sus facciones, sus ojos tenían la misma forma que los de ella, su nariz eran iguales, tenían varias características los dos, solo había que observar con detenimiento, a simple vista no se parecen en nada, mientras me revisaba hizo varias preguntas, hasta me hizo sacar la lengua, no sabia para que, al final me pregunto qué me había pasado, les invente la historia de que unos tipos me quitaron el dinero que tenia, después me golpearon y lo demás no recuerdo, ya que me desmaye, ambos se quedaron complacidos con mi historia.

-Gracias por la ropa, espero no molestarte

-Llámame Harry y no te preocupes no la uso

Harry recordó que el día en que salió de la casa de sus padres tomo solo una maleta, pero con el tiempo se fue comprando ropa, la maleta con todo la guardo, camisas, piyamas, hasta la ropa interior eran de seda, sus trajes de marca, todo lo arrumbo y no lo uso, hasta el día en que fue a conseguir ropa para el chico, de reojo vio la maleta en el fondo del armario, la saco y le llevo la ropa, Hermione se dio cuenta de donde salía la ropa, ya que ella también tenía una maleta arrumbada, ambos hermanos eran orgullosos, pero ante todo, el pensar en sus padres les dolía demasiado, por ese motivo, no usaron más esa ropa.

Le dieron el medicamento, después Harry le llevo la cena, al otro día Hermione, le llevo la maleta completa con la ropa, para que usara lo que quisiera, Draco agradeció la ropa y no le dio mayor importancia, pero conforme pasaban los días él veía la ropa de Harry y Hermione, se dio cuenta que era más sencilla, así que la duda no tardo en aparecer, el porqué le daba a él la ropa más fina, era algo que no encajaba, pero prefirió no preguntar.

* * *

**_Los Reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora Amateur _**


	4. Hermy y Harry

Todos los días lo iban a ver alguno de los dos, para revisarlo, darle comida, y sus medicamentos, el poco a poco se fue sintiendo a gusto con ellos, no le desagradaban al contrario, al principio como era lógico él no sabía usar algunas cosas, que para ellos era básico lo miraban un poco raro, pero aun así le enseñaron, después ya no era raro para ellos que él preguntara por muchas cosas, eran pacientes con él y le explicaban paso a paso, no pudo evitar que algunas cosas les gustaran más que otras como la luz porque podía ver mucho mejor que con las velas

El teléfono era igual a la chimenea pero solo oía la voz de la personas, la televisión eran entretenida, las películas era lo mejor, la computadora, el celular, en verdad se sorprendía lo que tenían los muggles, para facilitarse las cosas, sin la necesidad de la magia, pero había un problema, cada minuto del día le agradaba la compañía de Hermy, no podía sacársela de la cabeza, esa mujer algo tenía que le agrada.

-¿Cómo está Draco? –Pregunto Harry a su hermana, quien se estaba acostumbrando a la presencia del rubio

-Bien, hoy aprendió a usar la batidora, me ayudo a hacer pancakes (hot cakes) por poco y nos deja sin microondas, iba a poner a calentar una lata de salsa para la sopa –Hermy le contaba a su hermano, este reía sin parar

-En serio Harry, a veces pienso que Draco estaba en una cueva y de pronto salió a la civilización –Hermione le había dicho algo así a su hermano, cuando veían al rubio sorprenderse de cosas tan insignificantes

-Vamos Hermy, no puedes negar que gracias a Draco, recordamos la capacidad de asombrarnos de las cosas –Harry le comentaba, mientras tomaba una manzana del frutero

-Será para ti, no olvides que trabajo con pequeños y ellos me enseñan a sorprenderme cada día, pero tampoco te niego que es lindo ver su cara con algo nuevo, es un niño –Lo ultimo lo decía con cierta ternura en su voz, ella también tenía un problema, ese rubio cada día estaba más en su vida, su mente y su corazón aunque no lo quisiera aceptar

-¿De qué hablan? –Draco se encontraba desde el marco de la puerta, tenía un pantalón blanco, una camisa azul cielo con los primeros botones desabrochados, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, su cabello suelto estaba más largo se veía mejor así, su herida desde hace unos días había cerrado bien y de la cabeza no tenía ya nada

Harry y Hermione lo llevaron al hospital para asegurarse de que no tenía ningún fractura, al principio Draco no quería, al final fue divertido para él ver cómo funcionaban las maquinas, las placas, la manera en que curaban, había sido un día emocionante para él

Harry sentía que tendría que haberle dado una paleta de dulce por portase tan bien y por su cara al verlo como se emocionaba

-Hermy me contaba, que casi nos dejas sin micro –Draco con se sonrojo -Tranquilo, mejor te doy una buena noticia –Saco de su saco un papel, el cual le extendió a Draco

-Es el boleto para Londres, puedes hacerlo efectivo en cualquier momento –Hermione quien estaba de espalda a ellos, sintió oprimir su corazón, no podía creer que él se fuera

-Gracias Harry, te prometo que en cuanto llegue a casa, te mando el dinero –Draco le daba un abrazo en agradecimiento

-¿Creo que no te hemos tratado tan mal?, como para que el día que regreses el dinero nos lo traigas en personas –Harry le decía con manos en cintura

-Ustedes son los mejores mu… mejores amigos, que he conocido, de verdad muchas gracias –Ya ni siquiera a ellos podía decirles, muggles sentía que ellos no encajaban en esa categoría, de verdad los apreciaba

De pronto se escucho el timbre de la puerta, Hermione fue a ver, ellos se quedaron platicando en la cocina al ver que se tardaba ambos fueron a la sala, vieron a Hermy parada con un papel en mano, se veía pálida, su hermano se acerco a ella

-¿Qué pasa Hermy, quien era? –Harry se detuvo a unos pasos de ella

-Un mensajero, es una invitación –Su hermana le contesto mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón

-Vamos Hermy, sé que no te gustan las fiestas, solo te disculpas y ya, no creo que sea malo –Harry le decía de manera animada a su hermana

-Cumplen 25 años de casado nuestros padres –Hermy lo dijo en un susurro

-Haa… - Harry contesto, dejándose caer en otro asiento, su expresión cambio de repente, se veían tensos

-Es este sábado –Hablo Hermione, su voz se oía triste

-No vamos y punto

-Sabes que no podemos hacerle eso a "ellos"

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

-No sé, sugerencias

-Que vaya uno y disculpe al otro

-mmmmm…, no es mala idea –Hermione lo pensaba seriamente

-¿Quién va?

-A la suerte

-De acuerdo, ¿moneda al aire? –Harry, saco una moneda y la lanzo al aire

-Demonios –Grito

-Lo siento hermanita –Harry le decía, sus palabras sonaron serias, sentía que era de corazón ese "Lo siento"

-Ni modo –Hermione soltó un suspiro –Tendré que buscar que ponerme

-¿Y a quien vas a llevar? Ya los conoces –Harry miraba a su hermana

-¿Porque a mí? –Hermione se quejo, mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos

-Voy contigo, ¿si tú gustas? –Draco se ofreció sin pensarlo

-En verdad me acompañarías –Hermione se sintió esperanzada, Harry tenía los ojos muy abiertos, de la sorpresa

-Si

-Gracias Draco, te lo agradeceremos en el alma –Harry le dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro

El sábado llego, el había visto en el fondo de la maleta un traje negro muy bonito, no lo había sacado, la demás ropa le agradaba y se sentía cómodo, a principio extrañaba las túnicas, pero la ropa era cómoda y se veía bien, por lo que se fue olvidando de ellas

Harry días antes se había llevado el traje a la tintorería para que lo desarrugaran y ahora estaba sobre la cama, también la camisa blanca con la corbata de color vino, termino de arreglarse, se peino su cabello hacia atrás, recordó las fiestas de sus padres, tan elegantes y tan frías, aun así se esmero en su persona, alguien toco la puerta, al girarse vio entrar a Harry

-Guaauu Draco, te ves muy bien, hazme un favor pase lo que pase, no te despegues de ella, sin importar nada, quédate a su lado por favor – Me sorprendieron las palabras de Harry

-Claro Harry, así lo hare –Le dijo Draco

-¿Júrame, que no te despegaras de ella? –Harry miraba a Draco de manera suplicante

-De acuerdo, te lo juro –Conteste aunque me sentía raro con sus palabras

-Hermy es mi hermana y la niña más dulce, no permitas que le hagan daño –Las últimas palabras las dijo con dureza, sus puños los apretaba, sentí que quería reprimir unas lagrimas, ¿Qué es lo que pasaba?

-Harry te prometo que me quedare con Hermy todo el tiempo y hare cuanto esté en mis manos, de que nadie le haga daño –Lo mire a los ojos y le puse una mano sobre su hombro

-Gracias Draco, me gustaría ser yo quien la defendiera, pero soy el que menos podría, cuídala –Después de esas palabras se fue, me pareció ver una lagrima en sus ojos

Me quede en la sala esperando, Harry se había ido al hospital, ahora sus guardias eran el noche

-Draco, estoy lista –Me di la vuelta para verla y me sorprendió, traía un vestido largo de satén rojo escarlata cuello halter y escote en v, la falda tenía una caída suelta, su cabello recogido en una coleta, con algunos risos cayéndole a los lados, unos aretes largos, y una pulsera ancha de puras piedras se veía hermosa

- Hermy te ves espectacular

-Gracias Draco –Se dio la vuelta para tomar su abrigo, de la parte de atrás tenia la espalda descubierta y el escote era hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre, trague en seco, esa mujer era bellísima, le ofrecí mi brazo y salimos, ellos habían contratado una limusina que nos llevara, Hermione estaba muy seria

-Vamos Hermy, son tus papas, estarán contentos de verte –Intente animarla

-No los conoces Draco –Me acerque a ella y la abrace

-Los padres quieres a todos sus hijos a su modo –Le dije, ella se acurruco en mi pecho

-Para mis padres somos un accesorio –Me decía mientras se quedo en mi pecho recargada –Ellos tienen hijos para la sociedad, pero para ellos estamos muertos, nunca fuimos algo que les gustara, constantemente nos los recordaban, diciéndonos que solo nos tuvieron para un propósito, que a ellos los creyeran una familia, ya que sin nosotros, solo eran un matrimonio, después de que nacimos, ello tuvieron más trabajo, crecimos con otras personas.

-Nos mandaban a internados, durante las vacaciones alguien más nos recogía y nos dejaba en casa de mis abuelos, ellos siempre fueron dulces y compresivos nos amaban, hace unos años estábamos en la escuela cuando nos llego una carta de nuestra madre donde nos avisaba que hace un mes mis abuelos habían tenido un accidente automovilístico, murieron en el acto y que ellos no habían tenido tiempo de avisarnos –Había tomado su mano, la tenía cerrada en puño, pude ver como se iba el color en sus nudillos

–Cuando regresamos de la escuela, ellos estaban en casa, era la primera vez que los veía esperarnos al acabar un ciclo escolar o más bien verlos, llevábamos 3 años sin verlos, cada festividad, nos quedábamos en el internado o en casa solos, así que fue raro verlos, estaban esperando a mi hermano, le pidieron a él que los acompañara a su estudio, me quede en la sala, cuando escuche gritos, me acerque con curiosidad, pero no supe que paso, mi hermano salió del estudio, tomo la maleta que estaba todavía en la entrada y se fue, cuando hablaba con Harry nunca me dijo que había pasado y porque no lo veía, días antes de salir de la escuela, me llego una carta, era de Harry donde me mandaba un poco de dinero y la dirección de su casa, me extraño esa actitud, en la carta solo ponía, que ojala no necesitara ocuparlo, al llegar a casa mis padres me esperaban, entre a su estudio, me dieron una carta de la universidad donde debía presentarme, un boleto de avión, y otras cosas, al ver bien la carta era para la carrera de leyes, donde ellos habían pagado mi entrada, pues me creían tan poca cosa, que dudaban que pudiera entrar por mis propios meritos, ahí fue donde entendí que paso con Harry, y el porqué de la carta

-Voy a estudiar Pedagogía – Fue lo que les dije, me di la vuelta salí del estudio escuche gritos, pero no quise detenerme, tome la maleta nuevamente, y me fui para no volver, hasta ahora

-¿Por qué entonces vamos? –Tenía un nudo en la garganta, me recordó a cierta ocasión, cuando les dije a mis padres que sería Auror y defendería a los muggles, mestizos o sangres sucia, mi padre grito, mi madre lloro, tardaron dos años en perdonarme, pero jamás me dejaron solo, de una u otra forma me hacía llegar mis regalos en cada cumpleaños, mi padre según iba a ver al primer ministro, pero sabía que era para tropezarse conmigo y ver como estaba, en cuanto me ascendieron, se mostro orgulloso de decirle a sus amigos, que yo ya era jefe de Aurores, yo pensé que ellos eran duros, pero al menos siempre estuvieron conmigo, mis padres me enseñaron a escribir y leer antes de entrar en Howarts, me mandaban dulces cada semana, cartas, regalos, en festividades con ellos estaba, me dejan y recogían en el tren cada año.

-Mis abuelos nos hicieron prometerles que siempre estaríamos ahí cuando ellos lo necesiten, por eso no nos negamos, vamos por mis abuelitos –Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, la limpie con mi pulgar de pronto vi que entrabamos por una reja, al frente se veía una gran mansión, tan majestuosa y soberbia, bien podría compararse con la de mis padres

-Que comience la obra –Hermione dijo en un tono serio se enderezo en su asiento, limpio su lagrimas, retoco el maquillaje

La puerta se abrió salí y extendí la mano a ella, al dármela y poner las zapatillas sobre la alfombra, estaba recta, dura, mire su cara sus facciones se habían endurecido, no mostraba la dulzura que siempre se veía en ella, al contrario, se veía arrogante, altiva, soberbia, camino con paso firme sosteniendo mi brazo, no bajo la mirada en ningún momento, en la parte de arriba se encontraban un señor alto, algo robusto de piel clara, cabello castaño lacio peinado hacia atrás, ojos avellana de mirada dura, vestía un traje gris Oxford, camisa blanca y corbata negra, a su lado la señora era una mujer de mediana estatura, delgada de piel clara, cabello largo ondulado color negro lo traía suelto, ojos verdes de facciones finas, traía un vestido largo Verde Botella, tenía un gesto de asco, nos acercamos a ellos

-Vaya hasta que te ves decente, ahora si pareces una Granger, por fin dejaste de ser un adefesio –La señora miraba de arriba abajo a Hermy

-Buenas Noches Madre –Su voz sonaba dura, no se intimido ante la mirada de su madre

-Cuando menos se ve decente –El señor dijo con cierta arrogancia en sus palabras, mientras me miraba de una forma dura, pero a mí no me intimidarían, por algo en mi mundo era un Malfoy, yo soy quien mira hacia abajo

-Buenas Noches Padre –Hermione contesto de la misma forma que lo hizo con su madre, me molestaba como me miraba su padre, así que le dedique una pequeña mueca de desprecio, esas personas no me intimidarían

-¿Por qué no vino aquel? –Pregunto su padre, sabía que se refería a Harry

-Ocupado, con permiso –Hermione me dio un pequeño jalón dándome a entender que siguiéramos caminando

Entramos al lobby, después nos dirigimos a la estancia donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, logre adaptarme rápido, pero en ningún momento deje a Hermione, tenía mi mano sobre su espalda aunque me causaba cierta corriente eléctrica no la dejaba, se movía de manera fluida entre esa gente, jamás sonrió, solo algunas muecas, no me agradaba esa Hermy, su mirada dura, su andar altivo, sus muecas de desprecio, era una mujer falsa totalmente, me recordó a mi mundo, de pronto ella se alejo excusándose de ir al tocador, no sé si fue porque Harry me lo pidió o porque me acostumbre a tenerla a mi lado o en verdad esa mujer me importaba más de lo que quería aceptar, la seguí con la mirada, pude ver que su mamá tomaba el mismo camino, me disculpe con las personas y las seguí

-¿Dónde lo encontraste, de seguro has tenido que pagar, tú siendo poca cosa, dudo que alguien así te mire? –Su Madre le decía a Hermione

-No Madre, el vino porque yo estoy aquí –Hermione le contestaba con tranquilidad y un tono de voz seco

-¿Tú la poca cosa, lograr que un hombre se fije en ti?, por favor, te ha de tener lastima – Su Madre le espetaba

-Ya ves que si –Hermione seguía contestando tranquilamente

-De seguro es un arribista, sabe que eres una Granger y querrá dinero, lástima que no eres nada –Su Madre lo dijo en tono de burla

-Lo has visto en esta fiesta, ¿crees que un arribista haya viajado tanto como él, crees que un arribista sepa de política, economía, tenga tan refinados modales? por favor señora, no sea absurda, eso es algo que solo en cuna de oro se da, quieres que te diga más o ya intuiste, ¡que mi novio no es ningún imbécil! –Hermione hablo de manera suave, afilando cada palabras, las arrastraba, parecía disfrutar cada una de ellas, si fuera bruja estaría en Slytherin, regalándole su mejor mirada despectiva, con una media sonrisas en sus labios.

Su madre no decía nada, se había quedado callada, aproveche ese momento y me acerque

-¿Mi vida dónde estabas? ya te habías tardado –Comente para seguir con la farsa, ella entendió a la perfección

-Lo siento Amor, pero a la se… Mi Madre, les estaba contando de nuestros planes de Boda –Hermione camino hacia a mí

-¿Ya le contaste que deseamos la boda en Grecia? –Le dije mientras la abrasaba

-No creo que le interese, eso es algo que solo nosotros decidiremos –Hermione lo dijo con cierta mueca en sus labios y un ademán en sus manos, dándole poca importancia

Vi a la señora que nos miraba con odio, no lo pensé me acerque más a Hermione, levante su cara y la bese, primero fue solo nuestros labios juntos, abrí un poco mis labios y probé su labio superior, lo mordía suavemente, me seguí con el labio inferior, al tocarlo ella abrió más sus labios, me adentre en su en boca con mi lengua, probé su miel, ese sabor era tan dulces, me separe de ella y solo le di un pequeño beso en los labios, vi como la señora dio la vuelta y se fue

Hermy tenía la mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración era agitada, como me encendió verla de esa manera, nuevamente en su ojos vi esa dulzura que tanto me gustaba, tome su mano y salimos de la fiesta sin despedirnos, al subir a nuestra limusina, no hablamos, solo la abrace y ella se quedo sobre mi pecho hasta que llegamos

* * *

_**Los Reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora Amateur** _


	5. Un momento especial

Cuando abrí el sobre, se deslizo un papel pesado y costoso supe que era de ellos, nadie más de ese mundo sabía dónde estábamos, donde encontrarnos y si nos vieran de seguro ya estaríamos en la lista negra de no regreso, ese mundo donde crecimos, donde la soledad fue nuestra mejor amiga, el desamparo, donde la cantidad material era igual a la cantidad de personas que se colgaba el cartel de "amigo", un mundo donde hubiésemos estado perfectamente mi hermano y yo pero hubo un problema que mis padres no consideraron

Nos dejaron a cargo de mis abuelos unas personas mayores que la vida les había enseñado que lo material no era la felicidad, por lo que nos enseñaron amor, cariño, humildad y ante todo unión, si fue un gran error de cálculo, abrí la invitación, sería el sábado, teníamos que estar presentes, de buena gana la rompía, pero en mi mente estaban mis abuelos.

Harry llego y tuve que soltar el problema, ninguno quería ir, por ese motivo me alegre de la propuesta de mi hermano, bastaría con que uno sufriera, maldije mi suerte, pero Draco se ofreció, hizo brincar mi corazón, sabía que resistiría cualquier cosa si él estaba a mí lado, no podía seguir negándome que Draco me importaba

Camino a la fiesta veía en Draco el desconcierto, tenía que estar preparado, el era mi pareja (por esa noche), mi mente y corazón aceptaron el que yo hablara, pensé que me derrumbaría al contarle nuestra historia, pero sentir su cuerpo me reconfortaba, me llenaba, su aroma me relajaba, sus brazos cubriéndome me daban seguridad con eso me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de él.

Al ver la mansión sabia cual era mi papel, seque las lagrimas y coloque la máscara que por tantos años use, Draco se bajo y yo respire profundo para que entrara el aire frio en mi cuerpo congelando todo, no me extraño los comentarios de mis padres, al verme a lado de Draco se contuvieron, pero en sus ojos veía su molestia de no humillarme un poquito y tampoco dejaría que pasara, por algo fui entrenada tantos años, el arte de la Frialdad-Maldad

Estar con esa gente, era fácil saber que esperaban de uno, me sorprendió Draco con su porte Aristocrático, tenía una máscara igual a la mía, fría, arrogante, jamás se dejo intimidar por esa gente, la facilidad de sus conversaciones haciéndolas amenas, mostrando su conocimiento, él fluía de manera natural, sentía yo que esa era su naturaleza, Harry y yo no estábamos lejos de las suposiciones en que llegamos cuando vimos el tipo de ropa que llevaba aquel día en que lo encontré, la ropa que ahora usaba le embonaba tan bien, junto con sus actitudes, su andar, él era un todo, no había error en él, Draco nació para la aristocracia, más bien el _¨Nació en la Aristocracia¨_

Tuve que disculparme, tenía que ir al tocador, para ver que mi maquillaje siguiera intacto no me di cuenta que ella me había seguido, tampoco me extraño su actitud, sabía que buscaría la manera de humillarme, en la entrada no tuvo más oportunidad, escuche unos tacones, me di la vuelta y la vi, su mirada era soberbia sabiéndose dueña del mundo

Espere pacientemente su ataque, no tardo en irse sobre él, esta vez se equivoco de táctica, Draco no necesitaba que lo defendiera y a mí no me afectaba lo que dijera de mí, pero puso en charola de plata la oportunidad de regresarle un poquito de lo mucho y solo dije la verdad, el golpe final Draco lo dio, al seguir con la historia, lo que nunca espere fue el beso que me dio, el hielo que estaba en mi cuerpo al poner un pie en la mansión, se había derretido, mi corazón nuevamente latía, mis pulmones volvían a respirar, mi torrente sanguíneo volvía a circular, con un solo beso, me derrumbo y me dio ¡vida!.

Tomo mi mano sacándome de la fiesta, en el alma se lo agradecía ya no había manera de que nuevamente entrara algo frio en mí, el había provocado que despertara un volcán dormido, me quede sobre su pecho camino a casa, su aroma me gustaba, el calor de su cuerpo, ¿Por qué lo hiso? todo hubiera salido muy bien, ahora no sabía ¿qué iba a pasar conmigo?.

Al entrar a casa me fui a mi habitación, quería estar sola, me senté en la cama, mi mirada estaba agachada una lagrima cayó al suelo, sentí sumirse el colchón, su aroma me llego, tenía que alejarme de él, me levante pero en cuanto lo hice el tomo mi muñeca jalándome, y con uno de sus dedos levanto mi cara, vi esos hermoso ojos que me hipnotizan

Acerco sus labios, me quede quieta hasta que sentí sus labios jugando con los míos, no pude más me deje llevar, el beso lo convertimos en pasión, ahora yo respondía el beso, probé su boca, mordí suavemente sus labios, me abrace a su cuello, acaricie su cabello, se sentía tan suave, ese hombre lo quería para mí, aunque fuera por una noche, deslice mi mano, quitándole el saco, la corbata salió volando, la camisa.

Puse mis manos en su pecho y bese esa piel tan suave y tersa, besaba cada parte que quedaba sin ropa, mis manos bajaron a su pantalón lo desabroche lo necesario para meter mis manos sintiendo esa calidez, mis besos siguieron bajando, lo saque de los bóxer, estaba duro, escuche un gemido por su parte mientras lo acariciaba

Nunca había hecho esto, pero si esta sería mi única oportunidad con él, entonces disfrutaría al máximo y tenía ganas de probarlo, primero lo bese, después lo metí en mi boca, la punta primero, escuche que él me decía que no, pero entre más entraba a mi boca el gemía más, así que no le hice caso, lo metía y sacaba de mi boca, pero si lo hacía más rápido su respiración se volvía más acelerada, hasta que escuche un gemido ronco, me tome mi tiempo para probar todo, sentía como se tensaba mientras seguía besando y probando, de pronto me levanto y beso.

Un beso frenético, acariciaba mi espalda eso mandaba una corriente eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo, de repente sentí el vestido deslizarse por mi cuerpo, dejo mi boca y comenzó a hacer un camino de besos, primero mi cuello beso más lentamente, siguió bajando por mis hombros, mientras sus manos seguían en mi espalda, se detuvo en mis pechos, metió en su boca esa punta tan dura y sensible que tenía desde que probé sus labios, logrando que me excitara más

Era imposible no gemir, estaba provocándome un placer tan desconocido, termino de desnudarme, me tomo entre sus brazos acostándome en la cama, seguía besando cada parte de mi cuerpo sentía fuego en mi piel, después bajo hasta mi entrepierna y comenzó a jugar en esa parte tan sensible y desesperada por sentirlo por querer más y no saber qué era lo que pedía, me enloquecía, no podía más mis gemidos eran más fuertes

Llego a un punto que me sentía desfallecer, rogaba, imploraba que ya no más, era demasiado, mi corazón estaba frenético, todo mi cuerpo estaba perlado de sudor, mis sentidos estaban nublados, solo sentía subir más y más, hasta que algo estallado en mí, contrayendo todos mis músculos y soltándolos, perdiéndome entre espasmos de placer había sido una sensación tan única y maravillosa.

Después él subió poco a poco dándome besos nuevamente permitiendo que descansara, intentaba regular mi respiración pero sentir su piel rozando con la mía haciéndolo algo imposible, comenzó a besarme suavemente y él se posiciono en la entrada iba despacio, mis paredes vaginales se contraían, siguió entrando, hasta que se topo con algo, al seguir tuvo que hacerlo con más fuerza eso me causo dolor, él me beso tiernamente, mientras acariciaba mi cabello, se quedo quieto un rato, mientras volvía a acariciar todo mi cuerpo

Besaba mis pechos con dulzura y pasión, acariciaba mi cuerpo, despertaba nuevamente ese éxtasis, olvidando mi dolor, solo sintiéndolo, llenándome, me sentía completa, él me pertenecía y yo a él, estábamos hechos para esto, ambos lo anhelábamos, lo queríamos, esto sería inevitable.

Después se fue moviendo poco a poco, el dolor disminuyo, el placer aumento, entre más rápido lo hacía más me gustaba, tome su trasero acariciándolo, mientras le pedía más él se movía con mayor frenesí, mi respiración se aceleraba volvía a subir, pero estaba vez era al cielo mismo, él venía conmigo, sus besos, sus caricias, sus movimientos, ambos estábamos unidos, éramos uno, estalle en un remolino de sensaciones, mi cielo se volvió estrellado, sus movimientos fueron más rápidos y más fuertes, hasta que lo sentí estallar dentro de mí.

Ambos estábamos abrazados, era lo que sentía después de aterrizar, sentir sus suaves caricias, esos pequeños besos de manera tan tierna, quedarme en sus brazos, fue donde Morfeo me reclamo, donde plácidamente me entregue, amaba donde estaba y con quien estaba.

La luz del sol me despertó, sentía una paz infinita, me moví un poco para taparme del sol, su cuerpo cálido estaba a mí lado, de manera fugaz empecé a recordar lo que hicimos a noche, como me sentí al besarla en la fiesta, el llegar a casa viéndola triste en su cama y no pude evitar acércame a ella, cuando quiso pararse la jale hacia mí fue algo sin pensar, la bese quería nuevamente probar su sabor

Ella correspondió a mi beso, fue ella quien me desnudo, quien me excito, quien hizo algo que ninguna otra me hacía y me dejo hacerle lo mismo, esta lindura era una fiera y yo fui su primer hombre. La abrace más no quería separarme de ella, me hizo olvidar todo y al mismo tiempo sentir pero multiplicado por mucho más, me pare, necesitaba de un baño, estaba terminando cuando ella entro y me abrazo por la espalda, me voltee para verla, es tan linda, comencé a besarla y de mis labios salió

-Te quiero Hermy –Ella se separo un poco, me miraba detenidamente

-¿De verdad?, no me engañes prefiero la verdad, no provoques que me haga ilusiones –Con esas palabras supe que ella también me quería, tome su cara entre mi manos y la bese, tenía un amor que era correspondido

-Claro que es cierto, te quiero y te quiero en mi vida –Seguimos besándonos, la abrazaba fuerte a mi cuerpo

Me sentía muy cansado, había sido una noche muy agitada y lo peor es que no dejaba de pensar en Hermy, ¿cómo le abría ido con mis padres? ella tan frágil, espero Draco cumpliera su promesa y cuidara de mi hermanita

Al llegar a casa, no quería hacer mucho ruido, por si seguían dormidos, pero escuche risas en la cocina, me acerque y los vi muy contentos a los dos, el estaba picando fruta, mientras Hermy servía el café

-Hola –Les dije mientras me acercaba a la Barra

-Hola Harry –Mi hermana me decía con una sonrisa en sus labios, hasta donde me quede ella si iría al baile

-¿Si fuiste al baile verdad? –Me dirigía a mi hermana mientras robaba fruta que Draco estaba picando

-Si Harry, si fuimos –Hermy me decía mientras ponía los ojos blancos

-¿Cómo te veo muy contenta? Auch –Draco me pego en la mano, ya que seguía robando la fruta

-Harry, ellos ya no me harán daño, nunca más, ayer lo comprobé –Hermione tenía una gran sonrisa, eso me alegro mucho, aun así le di las gracias a Draco por cuidarla, sentí que el también había cumplido su parte.

Ya había pasado una semana, cada día veía más contenta a mi hermana, siempre tenía una enorme sonrisa y era por Draco, algunas veces los cache mientras se tomaban de la mano y otras donde los vi que se miraban de una forma muy dulce, pero Draco tenía que ir a su casa, mañana se iría prometiéndonos que volvería y nos llamaría, Hermy la vi triste pero aceptaba la situación, mi hermanita, ya había crecido y se había enamorado

Despedimos a Draco, diciéndole que se cuidara, le agradecí que se llevara la maleta con toda la ropa, sentí que me quitaba un gran peso de encima, ya no pudieron ocultar su amor enfrente de mí se besaron, después él tomo el avión.

Aquella cosa voladora me encanto, era como andar en las escobas, pero sin sufrir el clima, eso me agrado pero no podía evitar extrañar el aire en tu cara, había pasado el mejor tiempo de mi vida, ahora que ella no estaba conmigo, la extrañaba, ya no me importaba que ella no fuera bruja, yo le enseñaría a vivir en mi mundo, cuidaría de ella, en mi mente me hacía muchos planes y en todos ella estaba, además no era el único que se casaba con una muggle, ahora solo tenía que decirle que era yo un mago, pero para eso necesitaba una varita, me dirigí al hospital de San Mungo, esperaba ver a mi prima y bueno, el hospital y el ministerio eran los únicas entradas muggles que conocía, me acerque a la recepción preguntando por ella

-¿Disculpe señorita, se encuentra…? –Me dirigía a la señorita atrás del mostrador –¡Dracoooo! –Escuche un grito y vi corriendo una melena roja que me abrazo –¿Donde andabas tonto? mi tía Cissy esta triste por no saber nada de ti, desapareciste sin dejar rastro, ¿Por qué andas vestido así? ¿Tu túnica? ¿Por qué no mandaste un pergamino? ¿Una señal? –Como hablaba, no me dejaba decir nada

-Ginny, tranquila primiss, todo te platico, ¿tienes tiempo? –Le dije a mi prima favorita

-Voy de salida, unos minutos más y no me encuentras, vamos –Tome el brazo de mi prima y salimos, nos fuimos a la cafetería de siempre, pedimos un café y me enfrasque en la historia, aunque hablara mucho Ginny, también sabia escuchar, por lo que me dejo seguir mi relato, me ahorre la parte de mi castaña, tenía que ir poco a poco y tantear el terreno

-Jajajaja… Tú un Malfoy, Draco Malfoy entre muggles, esa si será una gran historia que contar –Su risa era linda y me recordaba a la de mi castaña

-Espero un día te los presente, son muy buenos –Le contaba mientras tomaba un sorbo de café

-Vaya eso si es impresionante, que tú quieras llevarme a conocer a unos muggles, no lo puedo creer –La mirada de mi prima era dulce, también estaba sorprendida

-Entonces no te los presento y ya –Le dije

-A no, yo quiero conocerlos, mira que recoger a un extraño, curarlo, vestirlo y alimentarlo, bastante bien alimentado te ves por cierto, claro que quiero conocer a esas personas y también quiero revisar tus heridas –Acerco su mano a mi pelo y lo hiso a un lado –No está mal, cerraron bien aunque te quedo una delgada cicatriz, pero con un poco de esencia de dictamo la hacemos desaparecer – Sonreía mientras bajaba mi pelo y me regalaba una sonrisa –Vamos Draco hay que avisarle a la familia los tienes muy preocupados, bueno un poco ya sabemos que hierba mala nunca muere –Tomaba su bolso

-Primero vamos al callejón Diagon, recuerda que no tengo varita, por eso te fui a buscar al hospital para que me ayudaras –le decía

-Haaa me buscaste por interés, rompes mi corazón –Hizo un ademan de secarse un lagrima imaginaria

-Déjate de tonterías y vamos –Tomaba su brazo

-Te comparto mis sentimientos y ¿qué haces? romperlos, solo es interés –Por eso también la extrañaba

-Ginny

-Eres cruel rompes mi corazoncito –Se llevaba una mano al pecho

-¡Ginny! –Le decía entre dientes

-Lo amargado no se te fue, vamos –Tomo mi brazo llegando a un callejón oscuro nos desaparecimos y llegamos al caldero chorreante, la gente al verme comenzó a señalarme, sabían que llevaba desapareció algún tiempo, primero fuimos a Gringotts a sacar dinero, después compre mi varita, fui a mi casa a cambiarme y de ahí fuimos a ver a mi padres, lo cuales estaban muy contentos, tuve que contarles la historia aunque no les agradaba el saber que estuve entre muggles, les agrado saber que por ellos estaba bien

Al otro día Draco se presento en el trabajo, lo pusieron al tanto de todo, él estaba feliz de regresar aunque extrañaba mucho a su Hermy, al final tuvo que comprar un departamento muggle cerca de su casa, ella era feliz de tenerlo a su lado, cada que podía iba por ella al trabajo, ella seguía mostrándole las cosas muggles, el amaba estar a su lado, Harry se encontraba muy contento de ver que su hermana había encontrado el amor.

Harry había acabado su carrera con honores, era el mejor de la clase, obtuvo la beca para la especialidad. Draco poco a poco les hablaba a su padres de los muggles, sus artefactos, tradiciones y una que otra cosa de Harry y Hermy, ellos aun así eran medio reticentes en ese tema, muy interiormente algunas cosas llamaban su atención.

Lucius al ver algunas cosas muggles, empezó a ver la manera de invertir, por lo que la fortuna Malfoy cada día crecía más, Draco había intentado varias ocasiones hablar con Hermy sobre la magia, pero ella lograba distraerlo o lo dejaba para después, fue un año maravilloso para Draco y Hermy

-Malfoy nos ha llegado un aviso de que atacaran un parque muggle –Un auror le informaba a Draco

-Junta a todos los espero en 30 minutos –Draco dijo

-Como todos han oído van a atacar un parque, necesitamos capturar a esos malditos Mortifagos, no pueden seguir dañando a otros o peor dar a conocer nuestro mundo, Se van a dividir en 4 grupos necesito que se metan entre la gente, Lucy, les va entregar unas ropas, pasen con ella, tenemos que salir en 10 minutos –Draco termino, se acerco a su primo, quien fue el primero en tomar la ropa

-Nunca hemos intentado esto Draco, ¿crees que funcione? –Su primo se dirigía a él, mientras veía la ropa que tenia sobre sus brazos

-Confía en mi Ron, ya verás que funcionara, necesito que te cambies rápido y que me ayudes a ser algunas modificaciones en los Aurores –Draco miraba a su gente, tenían la misma cara que Ron

-Claro –Y se fue Ron a cambiarse

Cuando llego tenía un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una musculosa y gorra, Ron se sentía raro, casi nunca usaba ropa muggle, pero eran órdenes del jefe, Draco le pidió a Ron que se cambiara el color de su cabello, le dio unos lentes oscuro, las bolsas de sus pantalones eran más grandes mágicamente, ahí metía su varita

Todos se fueron al parque, Draco los había repartido en 4 grupos de 5 Aurores, cada uno tenía un perímetro que vigilar, los Aurores más grandes les puso traje y les dio periódico o un libro, a las mujeres ropa deportiva, mp3 y una botella de agua, otras vestían formal, una carriola debían traer, por ultimo él y Ron por ser los más jóvenes, vestían informal con gorra, cada uno empezó a actuar su papel, se veían muy bien por lo que los muggles, no les pusieron atención, de pronto vieron a aparecer a 13 mortifagos, los aurores no les dieron tiempo a nada, los atacaron cuando menos se lo esperaban, fueron capturados todos y llevados a Azkaban

-Draco fue magnífica tu idea –Ron lo felicitaban

-Gracias Ron –Draco

-Como se te ocurrió esa idea, no les dimos tiempo a nada –Ron preguntaba mientras tomaba un -whisky de fuego

-Recuerdas el último ataque, ellos ya nos esperaban, nos vigilaron en cuanto vieron que estábamos, cambiaron de lugar y hubo muchos lastimados, tardamos mucho llegar lamentablemente, por eso quise que creyeran que no estábamos, y ellos atacaron abiertamente, como recuerdas, ya aprendí a usar la ropa muggle, ni ellos sospecharon de nosotros, no nos vieron raro, como lo hacían antes –Draco le contaba emocionado al ver su plan funcionar

-Vaya creo que no es tan malo las cosas muggles y yo siempre he pensado que mi padre estaba loco –Ron miraba de manera divertida a su primo

-Ojala algún día tengas tiempo y te muestro algunas cosas, me encantan –Draco estaba muy contento

-Nunca creí oír a Draco Malfoy, decir que las cosas muggles le encantaban –Ron le decía, mientras Draco se quedo pensando que no solo las cosas, también una personita, le movía su mundo

Draco dio algunos golpes certeros valiéndose de su conocimiento muggle, por lo que algunos mortifagos ya lo tenían en la mira.

Sabía que el líder Crabbe, lo estaba siguiendo, ya que quería acabar con él, aun así Draco no se amedrentaba.

Aquel día el primer ministro Albus Dumbledore, lo llamo a su oficina

-Señor ¿me llamaba? –Draco se dirigió a su antiguo director, quien después de tanta insistencia al fin había cedido y ahora era el primer ministro

-¿Quieres un dulce de limón? –Dumbledore, le extendía un dulce, el cual Draco tomo

-Señor Malfoy, usted va a recibir un reconocimiento por parte del Ministerio –Draco sonrió -El Ministerio Muggle, ¿espero vaya? –Draco no podía creer lo que oía

-Claro que no faltaría, pero se puede saber ¿el por qué de un reconocimiento en el Ministerio Muggle? –Draco Pregunto

-El primer Ministro muggle se ha enterado que ha salvado muchas vidas últimamente por lo que quieren reconocerlo –Dumbledore, lo miraba con ternura, se alegraba que aquel jovencito tan arrogante por ser sangre pura hubiera cambiado tanto y ese cambio era para bien

-Sera un honor recibirlo ¿Cuándo será?

Draco llego a casa de Hermy a buscar a su linda novia, él tenía una llave de la casa, entro y se dirigió a la habitación de Hermy, escucho una voz masculina y no era de Harry, se acerco a la puerta estaba abierta, definitivamente no conocía la voz del hombre, al asomarse, vio a Hermy acostada en su cama ella traía un vestido color uva, estaba tapada con una sabana solo sus pies, a un lado de la cama estaba un chico delgado, moreno, de ojos cafés y cabello negro, le sonreía a Hermione

-¡Draco, mi amor! –Hermione grito al verlo en la puerta estirando sus manos, pero no se levanto, Draco hizo una mueca, despacio se acerco a la cama, no dejaba de ver al chico -Amor él es Hugo, compañero del trabajo –Hermy le contaba con un sonrisa en la mirada, el chico le extendió la mano

-Draco Malfoy –Y le apretó la mano

-Te dejo Hermy veo que ya tienes compañía y podrán cuidarte –se acerco le dio un beso en la mejilla, eso a Draco le molesto mucho

-¿Qué quería ese? ¿Por qué estaba en tu recamara? –Draco miraba seriamente a Hermy, quien ella seguía con una sonrisa en sus labios

-¿Celoso? –Hermione miraba a Draco de manera picara

-¿De ese? Es un simple mu… muerto de hambre –Draco estuvo a punto de decirle nuevamente esa palabra, tendría que explicar que significa, vendría lo de la magia y un etcétera de cosa, pero ese no era el momento de preguntas, él quería respuestas

-Draco, no seas así, eso no me agrada –Hermione empezaba a regañarlo, cuando lo veía que se portaba arrogante

-¿Hermione? –El le dijo, nunca la llamaba de esa manera por lo que ella se quedo seria de pronto tomo la sabana que estaba en sus pies y la quito de un tirón, Draco pudo ver que en su pie derecho tenia vendajes

-Los niños dejaron algunos cubos en el suelo y no los vi, me lo torcí, Hugo me trajo –Hermy le contaba, Draco se empezó a sentir mal por cómo había actuado

-Mi vida –Draco corrió hacia ella y le empezó a dar varios besos -Perdóname, es que no me agrado verte con ese tipejo, ¿te acuerdas que yo te quiero verdad? –Draco le decía, mientras hacia un puchero

-Claro que se que me quieres, pero yo sola no podía venirme –Hermione le dijo, mientras lo tomo por el cuello y lo beso

-Pudiste llamarme al celular y con mucho gusto iba por ti –Draco se había separado un poco de ella, después se acostó en la cama junto a ella, se recostó en las piernas de ella y Hermione acariciaba su cabello

-No quería molestarte a demás sucedió durante la salida de los niños, por lo que él se ofreció a traerme –Draco gruño un poco y Hermione empezó a reír

-¿Y yo que te iba a invitar a un evento? –Draco le comento

-¿Qué evento amor? –Hermione le preguntaba sin dejar de meter sus dedos en el cabello rubio

-Nada importante, no te preocupes –Draco no quiso hacerla sentir mal

-Lo siento amor –Hermione le decía con voz triste

-Tranquila, no era importante –Draco se levanto y le robo un beso en los labios

-¿Ya comiste? –Draco

-No, Harry no creo que tarde, así que lo quería esperar –Hermione

-Bueno entonces estamos en problemas, ni tú hermano ni yo somos muy buenos en cocina –Draco nuevamente le robaba un beso a Hermy

-¡Heyyy!, respeten la casa –Desde el marco de la puerta Harry los miraba con los brazos cruzados y una mirada divertida

-Harry acabas de interrumpir algo muy importante –Draco le decía mientras, Harry cambiaba su mirada a una más seria -Estaba convenciendo a tu hermana de que pidamos pizzas, antes de que tu y yo entremos en la cocina –Draco termino de decirle, antes de que protestara algo después le mostro el pie lastimado de Hermy, Harry corrió a ver a su hermana

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Te duele? ¿Como estas? –Harry preguntaba de todo, mientras quito la venda del pie de su hermana y vio la hinchazón

-Solo me torcí el tobillo, los niños dejaron unos juguetes en el suelo tropecé y aquí estoy –Hermione le contaba a su hermano, mientras veía como la revisaba y tenía su mirada de preocupación

-Creo que tienes razón solo es una torcedura, aun así quiero sacarte una placa, no vaya a ser muy serio –Harry comenzó a vendar otra vez el pie

-Estoy bien Harry, no exageres –Hermione protestaba

-Hazle caso a tu hermano, ok, linda –Draco le daba la razón a Harry, el también quería saber que ella estuviera bien, aunque bien el podía ayudar dándole a Hermione la poción de dictamo, pero se recuperaría en muy poco tiempo y levantaría sospechas, el sabia por experiencia propia que los métodos muggles también funcionaban, así que solo le quedaba llevarla al hospital.

Draco regreso a su casa, había sido un día largo, llevaron a Hermy al hospital y efectivamente solo era una torcedura, por lo que pronto estaría bien, pero aun así necesitaba reposo, se fueron a comer los tres a un restaurant, después los dejo en casa y él se retiro, no podía quedarse con ella aquel día, temprano tenía que estar en el ministerio ya que al otro ministerio llegarían de manera muggle y eso iba llevarles mucho tiempo, se fue a descansar.

* * *

**Antes que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**Hace tiempo escribi está historia es cortita, pero me encanto y quise compartirla con ustedes, espero igualmente les sea de su agrado**

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_


	6. Obliviate

Quería verse bien aquel día se puso un traje blanco, camisa negra sin corbata y el saco color blanco, su cabello suelto, dejo la capa, mágicamente arreglo el saco para que guardara dentro su varita, se adentro en su chimenea, al salir ya estaban los Aurores esperándolo en la fuente.

Algunos habían usado la ropa que él en otras ocasiones les había dado, se veían muy bien, unos pocos intentaron combinar la ropa por lo que eran un desastre, el mágicamente les ayudo a cambiar su aspecto, al final todos se veían como Muggles, Ron llego después, traía un traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata negra, su pelo peinado pulcramente, no pudo evitar la sonrisa, su primo siempre un desastre y ahora se veía muy bien de la mano de él venía su prima, quien no quería perderse la ceremonia, vestía un lindo vestido verde con tirantes finos le llegaba a las rodillas y su cabello recogido

Después llego el primer ministro, traía un traje café, dos tallas más chico le apretaba el saco, la camisa era más grande por lo que quedaba muy abultada y floja, la corbata era una de niño, se quedaba en los tres primeros botones, los pantalones arriba del tobillo y calcetines de diferentes colores, la mayoría reprimía la carcajada, Draco se acerco a su antiguo Director y le pidió un minuto, se adentraron en el baño, al salir la ropa del director, se le veía muy bien, el problema fue la barba y su largo cabello, no había manera de que los cortara, por lo que nadie dijo nada, y salieron juntos.

Al llegar al Ministerio se fueron directo a la sala de conferencia, era como estar en el campo de Quiddicht, solo que partido por la mitad, abajo estaba el estrado, por lo que desde arriba veían todos, había algunos balcones alrededor, le agrado el lugar, a todos los sentaron adelante y empezó la ceremonia, en cuanto lo nombraron todo mundo se puso en pie y le aplaudían, él se fue acercando al estrado

Recibió de manos del primer ministro una cajita de cristal, dentro tenía una placa de madera, con letras en plata, al levantar la mirada para ver a todos, en un balcón los vio, ahí estaban los padres de Hermy, el señor con un traje negro y la señora con un vestido rojo, los señores Granger ahora buscaban el camino de la política no se le hizo raro, al contrario se alegro, sería algo lindo que contarle a su castaña, lástima que no había podido venir.

-¡Avada kedavra! –Miro arriba y ahí estaba Crabbe, por milésimas logro esquivar el hechizo de pronto a parecieron más mortifagos, ello estaban en desventaja por estar abajo, aun así se defendían, Draco protegía al primer ministro muggle, poco a poco lograban repeler las maldiciones.

Malfoy corrió arriba siguiendo a Crabbe, estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, cuando vio no muy lejos en el pasillo a los padres de Hermy en un charco de sangre, Crabbe aprovecho la distracción y desapareció al ver que Crabbe se había ido, se acerco a los señores, el señor Granger en la cara tenia algunos rasguños, su cara denotaba sorpresa, Draco sabía que ya estaba muerto, algún Avada lo habrá alcanzado, a su lado boca abajo, estaba la señora, al darle vuelta, la señora se quejo, la respiración se le fue, la tomo en brazos tenía que ir a otro lugar para aparecer en San Mungo, necesitaba atención

-Con Harry y Hermy, por favor –La señora Granger decía con voz entrecortada, mirando a Draco, con ojos suplicantes

-No se preocupe señora la llevare al hospital, usted estará bien –Draco le decía, para calmarla, mientras corría con ella en brazos

-Harry y Hermy, por favor –Draco miro a la señora, y vio que la herida era muy profunda, tal vez ni en San Mungo puedan ayudarla, por fin llego a un pasillo desierto

Conocía el hospital donde trabajaba Harry, sabía que cerca de ahí había un callejón, si tenía suerte nadie lo vería llegar, apareció en el callejón estaba desierto corrió con la señora en brazos, al entrar, alguien le acerco una camilla, donde deposito a la señora, le preguntaban a él si estaba bien

-Si yo estoy bien, ¡necesito a Harry Granger! –Le decía a las enfermeras

Me sentía cansado, estaba teniendo una mañana muy agitada y me preocupaba Hermy, se había quedado sola en casa, aunque quise cambiar mi turno, no hubo quien me ayudara, necesitaba un café, así que me dirigía a la cafetería que estaba enfrente del hospital, al doblar en la esquina, vi a Draco tenía el pelo revuelto, en su traje tenía una gran mancha roja, algo les gritaba a las enfermeras, me acerque de inmediato

-¿Draco que te pasó estas herido? –Empezaba a preguntar, me tomo por los hombros, me hiso verlo a la cara, su cara estaba descompuesta, tenía un corte en la mejilla izquierda

-Tu Madre, Harry –Me dijo sin dejar de mirarme

-¿Qué? –Pregunte, el me giro señalándome la habitación donde atendían a una persona

Los doctores gritaban que a quirófano, las enfermeras se movían de manera sincronizada no chocaban entre ellas, me acerque lo suficiente para ver la cara de la persona que se afanaban por ayudar, vi su cabello negro ondulado, el vestido rojo lo habían roto y en el pecho una herida muy grande, no dejaba de fluir la sangre, me quede quieto, solo veía, se la llevaron a quirófano pasando a un lado de mi, de pronto sentí un abrazo, estaba en shock, no sabía si gritar, llorar o no hacer nada, solo permití recibir el abrazo, en un momento escuche el nombre de Hermy, Hermy debía de saber, había que llamarla, tenía que venir

Estaba viendo la operación atreves del vidrio, trabajaban afanosamente por detener la hemorragia, pero veía en todos ellos esa cara de angustia y desesperación, los médicos movían la cabeza de un lado a otro, salí de ahí.

Llegue a la sala de espera, vi a Hermy abrazada de Draco, tenía una profunda tristeza en su mirada, pero no había lagrimas en sus ojos, me recargue en la pared, dejándolos solos, mi mente procesaba la información o al menos eso intentaba, se acerco un medico a Draco y Hermy, de igual manera me acerque a ellos, escuche cuando les decía que no sobreviviría, ahora estaba en una habitación, no la habían sedado más así podíamos pasar

Yo sabía que ese era el protocolo para que los parientes se despidan de sus parientes, Draco soltó a Hermy ella se acerco a mí, tome su cintura, para ayudarla a caminar, su pie seguía lastimado, se recargo en mi y ambos entramos en la habitación, mi madre tenía una máscara de oxigeno, en ambas manos tenia agujas donde el suero, medicamentos y la sangre entraba, nos acercamos los dos, ella se quito la máscara, por instinto quise que se la dejara

-Harry –Empezó con vos entrecortada, le costaba hablar –Siempre tan guapo –Lo hacía de manera pausado –Hermy una bella flor –Nos miraba –Perdónenos, nunca supimos apreciarlos –En su rostro salían lagrimas –Por favor perdóneme a mí y a tu padre –Hermy y yo tomamos la mano de mi madre

-Yo ya lo hice hace tiempo –Hermy dijo en un susurro

-Yo los perdono –Fue lo único que dije, ella cerro sus ojos y la maquina comenzó a hacer un pitido, Hermy me abrazo y sentí unas lagrimas correr en mis ojos, escuche el llanto de Hermy, camine con ella afuera, al llegar a la sala Draco corrió a abrazarla, deje que se la llevara, los tres salimos del hospital y llegamos a casa, ellos se fueron a su habitación, yo me quede sentado en el sillón, mi mente estaba lejos, muy lejos.

Me quede con Hermy desde que llego al hospital, al salir con su hermano, la mirada de los dos lo decía todo, ella también había muerto, tomamos un taxi y llegamos a su casa, me lleve a Hermy a su recamara, ambos nos acostamos en la cama, la abrace muy fuerte ella escondió su cara en mi pecho, ya no lloraba, sabía que sus tristeza era grande, después de unas horas me tuve que ir, la deje recostada, seguía con los ojos abiertos, no se movía, estaba totalmente ida, le di un beso en la frente, al llegar a la sala, en uno de los sillones estaba Harry, se veía igual que Hermy, preferí dejarlos, al salir de ahí camine hasta el pequeño callejón, me aparecí en el Ministerio, todo era un revuelo, me acerque a la oficina del primer ministro, necesitaba saber que había pasado después de que me fui

-Señor Malfoy, me alegro de saber que estada usted bien –Me miraba sobre sus lentes de media luna

-Gracias señor, lamentablemente no ha podido quedarme más, me podría usted informar sobre la situación –Le preguntaba mientras tomaba asiento

-No se preocupe, sé muy bien que ayudo a una señora –Me miraba con compasión Dumbledore

-Lamentablemente perdió la vida –Sentía una opresión en el pecho

-Lo siento mucho –Me decía, mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a dar unos pasos en su oficina

-Lamento informarle que dos Aurores perdieron la vida, tranquilo señor Draco sus primos se encuentran bien, ambos salieron ilesos, un pequeño corte tenía su prima algo sin importancia, a Crabbe no logramos atraparlo, pero si a la mayoría de los mortifagos –El mejor mago del mundo quien había derrotado al mago Grindelwald, mi primo quien era el segundo al mando y la linda de mi prima la mejor de su generación, claro que los mortifagos no tenían mucha ventaja y 10 Aurores más, ello salían perdiendo, lo malo fue que aquel malnacido había escapado

-También algunos muggles murieron durante el enfrentamiento, el primer ministro le agradece que lo haya protegido –Dumbledore

-Señor quería pedirle unos días –El ministro me vio con esos ojos azules tan profundos

-Claro señor Malfoy, su primo se hará cargo en su ausencia –Le agradecí y me retire a mi departamento muggle

Al cambiarme vi la sangre sobre mi traje blanco eso me angustio, sabía que el ataque era contra mí y ahora había algunos muertos, entre ellos los padres de Hermy, la sangre era de la mamá de Hermy, sangre de ella, si la próxima vez que me ataquen estoy cerca de ella y yo no puedo defenderla, no soportaría que algo le pasara y por mi culpa, arroje el saco, me quite la camisa y los pantalones, todos los lance al fuego de la chimenea, fui a darme un baño, sentía el agua correr por mi cuerpo, recargue mis manos en la pared, agache la mirada, vi el agua rosa, el agua quitaba la sangre que se había secado en mi piel, en ese momento tome una decisión, salí y me puse un traje negro y camisa negra sin corbata.

Llegue a la casa de Hermy, abrí con mi llave, ambos estaban en la sala, vestidos de negro, tenían una gran tristeza en sus ojos, abrace a Harry y después a Hermy, los acompañe al funeral, me quede con ellos todo el tiempo, ellos quisieron hacerlo muy rápido, a nadie de las personas que iban y les daban su pésame los conocían, ellos por cortesía aceptaban a todos, después de la misa, ambos cuerpos los enterraron en la cripta familiar de los Granger, ellos se quedaron hasta el final, los vi poner unas rosas blancas en cada tumba y se alejaron, tomamos un taxi.

Harry se fue a su habitación, Hermy y yo a su cuarto nuevamente, ambos estábamos acostados, sentí la respiración más pausada de Hermy, vi que ya estaba dormida, la bese en la frente, me levante poniéndome a un lado de su cama y le apunte con mi varita, una lagrima caía sobre mi mejilla

_-Obliviate _–Dije, vi salir el rayo hasta darle a ella, después fui con Harry e hice el mismo conjuro

-Te amo, eso no lo olvidare yo –Lo dije mirando la habitación de ella, después cerré la puerta de su casa

* * *

_**C**_**omo les dije era una historia cortita, muchas gracias por leerla.**  
**Antes de que intenten mandarme un Crucio, la historia aquí no termina, mañana les subo el siguiente capitulo**  
**Muchas gracias nuevamente por sus reviews**

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_


	7. Nadie te recuerda

-Buenos días ¿Cómo te sientes? –Harry le preguntaba a su hermana

-Cansada, ¿quieres desayunar algo? – Hermy le preguntaba mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-Un poco, no tengo mucha hambre –Harry siguió a su hermana, mientras los dos comenzaban a preparar el desayuno, sonó el teléfono, Harry contesto, al colgar se dirigió a Hermy

-¿Quién era? –preguntaba con voz triste

-El señor Thomson, dice que quiere vernos la próxima semana en su oficina, abrirán el testamento y quieren que los dos estemos presentes –Harry hablaba triste

-No tengo ganas de ir – Hermione decía

-Tenemos que ir aunque sea para saber cuál será su última voluntad –Harry miraba a la nada

-Lo más seguro es que estemos fuera del testamento, hace años que nos lo dijeron –Hermione contestaba, con su cabeza agachada

-Nunca esperé nada –Harry decía

-Le diré a Draco haber si nos acompaña –Hermione contestaba

-¿Draco? –Harry la miraba extrañado

-Bueno igual y no entra a la lectura, pero me gustaría estar con él –Hermione contestaba

-¿Es tu novio? –Harry preguntaba

-Claro que es mi novio –Hermione le decía

-¿Cuánto llevas con él, porque no me habías hablado de él? –Harry estaba cruzado de brazos, mirando seriamente a su hermana

-Déjate de tonterías Harry, sabes que ya llevamos mucho tiempo Draco y yo, y que quieres que te diga, casi vive aquí –Hermione volteo a ver a su hermano

-Estoy hablando en serio Hermione, ¿Por qué no me has presentado a tu novio? – Harry miraba seriamente a su hermana

-¿Presentarte? ¿Qué te pasa Harry? Sabes perfectamente quien es –Hermione miraba molesta a su hermano

-Creo que si me presentaras un novio tuyo lo recordaría y más porque sería tu primer novio –Harry le reclamaba a Hermione

-Harry, lo curaste, vivió en esta casa y ha estado con nosotros por más de un año –Hermione se estaba alterando

-Aquí solo hemos vivido tu y yo señorita, creo que te afecto la muerte de mis padres –Harry le grito a Hermione, no entendía de dónde sacaba tan absurda historia

-El único trastornado eres tú –Hermione grito y salió de la cocina, encerrándose en su habitación, no entendía que le pasaba a Harry, por que se comportaba de esa manera

Al otro día Hermione se levanto temprano, se arreglo, quería ir a su trabajo no quería estar en casa sin hacer nada, al salir paso al cuarto de su hermano y solo le aviso que se iba. Paso un día tranquilo, los niños no dieron mucha guerra aquel día ya en la salida, se encontró con Hugo

-Hola Hermione, te doy mi más sentido pésame por lo de tus padres –Hugo abrazo a Hermy

-Gracias Hugo –Hermione le devolvió el abrazo

-¿Cómo sigue tu pie? –Hugo miraba hacia el pie malo

-Mucho mejor, gracias –Hermione le contesto

-Qué bueno y disculpa que te haya tenido que dejar sola ese día, pero no podía quedarme más tiempo –Hugo le daba una sonrisa a Hermione

-Me quede con mi novio Hugo –Hermione le decía como lo más obvio

-Me alegro que alguien llegara a cuidarte, me sentía mal de recordar que estabas sola

-Draco me cuido hasta que llego Harry –Hemione seguía sonriendo

-¿Draco se llama tu novio? –Hugo pregunto

-Te lo presente Hugo –Hermione tenía los ojos abierto

-No Hermy, cuando te deje estabas solas –Hugo miraba a Hermione un poco perspicaz

-Alto, delgado, rubio –Hermione le decía

-Igual él iba llegando y yo salía, no lo ubico, te dejo Hermy, tengo que ver a la Directora –Hugo se fue dejando a Hermione, quien no entendía que pasaba

Se fue al hospital donde trabajaba Harry, hoy tenia consulta para saber cómo seguía su pie, al llegar la atendió el doctor que les había dado la noticia de su madre y no pudo evitar preguntar si recordaba al chico rubio que estaba con ella aquel día, de igual manera que los otros dos no lo recordaba, pero como aquel día estaba muy ocupado con lo de su mamá tal vez no puso mucha atención disculpándose con Hermione.

Ella empezó a sentir que algo no estaba bien, pregunto a varias personas del hospital que habían atendido o estado cuando Draco iba al hospital con ellos, nadie lo recordaba, Hermione empezó a llamar al celular de Draco, pero nadie contesto, fue a su departamento y el vigilante le dijo que ese departamento, llevaba deshabitado 2 años.

-¿Dónde andabas? te busque después de tu consulta y ya te habías ido –Harry pregunto, cuando escucho las zapatillas, él tomo otra taza para servir café, cuando la vio entrar a la cocina

-¿Hermy qué te pasa? –Harry le preguntaba, Hermione lloraba mucho

-¿Harry dime que no es verdad? que si te acuerdas –Hermione tomaba por los brazos a Harry y le miraba a los ojos de manera suplicante

-¿Acordarme de qué? –Harry no entendía, intentaba en su mente pensar a que se refería su hermanita

-Draco –Hermione le dijo

-¿Otra vez Hermy? Bueno tal vez me hablaste de él pero estaba distraído y no te puse atención –Harry intentaba que su hermana se calmara, la veía mal, Hermione se recostó sobre su pecho y lloro más fuerte, el solo acariciaba su cabello

Durante esa semana Hermione no encontró a nadie que recordara a su novio, hasta ella empezó a dudar de que el existiera, pero cada vez que pensaba en eso, su corazón le dolía, sabía que él existía pero no entendía, pero ya no quiso sacar el tema con nadie, aquel día ella y Harry irían a la lectura del testamento, les sorprendió mucho saber que sus padres no habían hecho ninguna modificación, dejándoles toda la fortuna Granger, lo mismo propiedades y bienes materiales, salieron un poco desconcertados de la oficina del abogado

-¿Que haremos Hermy? –Su hermano le pregunto

-No sé Harry, no quiero nada, te soy sincera estoy contenta como estamos –Hermione le decía

-Yo tampoco quiero nada –Harry contesto

-Tal vez podamos donarlo –Hermione sugería

-No es mala idea –Harry sonreía ligeramente

-Vamos a descansar tengo sueño –Hermione se levanto y de pronto sintió un fuerte mareo

-¿Hermy estas bien? –Harry la tomo en brazos

-Si Harry, seguro han sido muchas presiones y muchas sobresaltos en estos días –Hermione intento pararse

-Ya llevas algunos días con mal semblante, no quiero que te enfermes –Harry ayudaba a su hermana

-No te preocupes, me he de cuidar –Hermione le regalaba un ligera sonrisa a su hermano

-Ok, recuerda que esta semana voy al súper no olvides ponerme lo que necesites, no quiero que al rato me regañes por no traer alguna cosa, ya ves el mes pasado olvide tus chocolates –Hermione miraba a su hermano, mientras le recordaba el berrinche que hizo cuando no trajo sus chocolates, es ese momento a Hermione se le fue la sangre del rostro

-¿Hermy qué te pasa, estas muy pálida? –Harry tomo los brazos de su hermana, moviéndola ligeramente

-¿Harry que día es? –Hermione preguntaba mientras sus cuentas no salían

-Finales de mes –Harry contestaba sin entender

-¿día? –Hermione insistía

-27 – Harry le dijo, Hermione cerró los ojos, dejándose caer en la silla

-¿Qué te pasa Hermy? – Harry preguntaba no entendía, miro a su hermana y al ver que ella se llevaba las manos a su vientre lo entendió

-¿Es de ese novio que dices? –Harry preguntaba muy serio

-Si –Hermione asentía

-Nunca lo creí de ti Hermy, pensé que me tenías confianza, y al menos me presentarías a tu novio –Harry le reclamaba a su hermana –¿Cuánto tienes? –volvió a preguntar Harry

-Calculo que 2 meses –Hermione le decía

-Voy a descansar, me duele la cabeza –Harry se dirigió a su habitación

-Como desearía que recordaras a Draco –Hermione susurro, mirando a su hermano irse

Se levanto y fue a su habitación, donde se quedo dormida hasta muy tarde, tenia sed, por lo que fue a la cocina, después llego su hermano sobándose la cabeza

-Me duele mucho mi cabeza –Harry contesto

-¿Quieres una pastilla? –Hermione le ofrecía

-Si por favor –La tomo y de inmediato se la trago

-Hay que llevarte mañana al hospital para saber cómo es tu estado –Harry comento

-Si, tal vez después del trabajo vaya –Hermione le contesto

-Avísale a Draco para que nos acompañe

-No he logrado localizarlo –Hermione sintió una opresión en el pecho al recordar que no sabía nada de él

-¿Crees que le haya pasado algo? hace días que no lo veo –Harry pregunto mientras se sobaba la cabeza, Hermione se quedo pensando en las palabras de Harry

-¿Harry recuerdas a Draco? –Pregunto con miedo Hermione, no quería hacerse ilusiones

-Claro, como olvidarlo si lo trajiste medio muerto y el llevo a mí mamá al hospital –Harry le contestaba como si fuera algo obvio, de pronto sintió como su hermana lo abrazaba y se aferraba a su cuello mientras lloraba

-¿Qué pasa Hermy? –Harry preguntaba

-Hace unos días me dijiste que no lo recordabas y creí que estaba loca –Hermione le decía entre sollozos

-Discúlpame Hermy, no sé pero en verdad hace unos días no recordaba nada de Draco y hace un rato que empecé a recordar todo, igual fue algún shock emocional por lo mis padres, Hermy perdóname por hacerte sentir tan mal –Harry abrazaba a su hermana

-Lo importante es que no estoy loca –Ambos rieron, después de cenar se fueron a descansar

Al otro día Harry y Hermy confirmaron las 9 semanas de embarazo, ambos estaban muy contentos por la noticia y Harry comenzó a darle indicaciones de como deberá cuidarse, todo lo que haría de durante su embarazo, Hermione estaba feliz por la noticia, aunque se sentía triste por no saber nada de Draco aun así estaba animada ya en casa, Harry y Hermy platicaban en la sala

-Hermy estaba pensando algo –Harry miraba a su hermana

-¿Dime Harry? –Hermione le preguntaba

-Tienes el trabajo que te gusta, pero la verdad no ganas mucho y con los escritos apenas si podemos y yo, bueno no he terminado la especialidad, no tengo mucho dinero, estando tu y yo no hay problema pero ahora con el bebé, vas a necesitar muchas cosas, también esta casa es pequeña, para nosotros es cómoda, no creo que sea buena idea donar toda la herencia –Harry le comentaba a su hermana

-Lo sé Harry, también yo lo he pensado, creo que no es mala idea que regresemos a la mansión, ahí podremos estar todos juntos y también necesitaremos un auto, muchas otras cosas –Hermione le comentaba a Harry

Ambos aceptaron la herencia de sus padres, aunque si hicieron algunas donaciones fuertes, se mudaron a la mansión y compraron autos, ya que la mansión estaba más lejos, por lo que necesitarían desplazarse, Harry durante ese tiempo vio lo mismo que Hermy, nadie recordaba a Draco, pero no quiso ahondar más en el tema, sabía que a hermy eso le dolía, le extrañaba porque Draco no regresaba él se veía que quería mucho a su hermana, ahora no sabían nada de él

Los primeros meses Hermione, esperaba que Draco regresara, pero eso no pasaba, por lo que empezó a ser a un lado ese tema y comenzó a disfrutar más del embarazo, su hermano la acompañaba a las consultas.

-¿Qué más falta? –Harry preguntaba mientras empujaba el carrito del supermercado

-Mis chocolates –Harry miraba a su hermana ya tenía 6 meses su vientre estaba muy abultado

-Hermy ya te pasaste del peso, tienes que bajarle a los antojos –Hermy le hacia un puchero -Está bien –Harry le decía, mientras veía la enorme sonrisa de su hermana

-Harry se me antojan unas fresas –Hermione se empezó a imaginar la fruta

-Hermy, no es época para fresas además de que son muy difíciles de conseguir, era fácil cuando estábamos en América, pero aquí donde te consigo unas –Harry miraba extrañado a su hermana

-Se me antojaron –Hermy decía con un puchero y mirada triste

-Hay Hermy tú y tus antojos vamos a frutas y verduras, igual y veas alguna fruta que te guste –Harry intentaba animar a su hermana, al llegar a las frutas en medio de estas, había una pila de fresas amontonadas, Harry no podía creer lo que veía, Hermy daba brinquitos de alegría por lo que se llevaron bastantes, al llegar a cajas

-No recuerdo que hayan traído fresas –La cajera miraba extrañada la fruta, pero se encogió de hombros y cobro todo

Así era cada día de Hermy, cuando se le antojaba algo, lo encontraban, lo vendían o hasta se lo regalaban, ella siempre podía cumplir sus antojos, por más extraños que fueran

El gran día llego, Hermy se encontraba cuidando las flores del jardín, cuando sintió que la fuente se rompió, entro despacio a la mansión, su ama de llaves, que ya llevaba años en esa casa, la vio entrar así que acerco a ella ofreciéndole una jarra de agua fresca, Hermy la rechazo y le pidió que buscara al chofer para que la llevaran al hospital, en cuanto lo dijo el ama de llaves vio que ya estaba a punto de parir

Fue a buscar al chofer, después subió por la maleta de ropa para ella y el bebé, ayudaron a subir a Hermione al auto, las contracciones cada vez eran más fuertes para ella, en cuanto salieron por la reja, la señora regreso y marco el numero de celular del Señor Harry, para avisarle que su hermana iba en camino.

Al bajar del auto Harry ya esperaba a su hermana, de inmediato la subieron a una camilla, unas enfermeras la ayudaron a cambiarse, ya habían pasado 14 horas de trabajo de parto, por fin había dilatado por completo, Harry tomo su mano y le apoyaba para que pujara, se escucho el llanto de un bebé, Harry tomo el bebé y se fue a revisarlo, al ver que estaba bien lo envolvió en una sabanita llevándolo con su hermana

-¿Qué es Harry? –Hermione preguntaba

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por tener esta historia en favoritos**_

_**Cuidanse mucho, los quiere**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_


	8. Nuevo maestro en Howarts

-Draco que alegría verte por aquí nuevamente –Ron abrazaba a su primo

-Bueno no iba a perderme la boda de mi primo –Draco le decía con alegría

-Más te vale, si no hubiera ido por ti –Ron invitaba a sentar a su primo

-¿Cómo le hiciste Ron, para que alguien tan inteligente como Luna Lovegood, se fijara en ti? –Draco recibía un vaso con Whisky de fuego

-No todo es inteligencia, Draco –Ambos rieron

-¿Cuéntame cómo has estado?

-Bien Ron, aburrido la verdad –Draco le decía mientras tomaba un trago a su Whisky

-Vamos Draco, entonces regresa, sabes que Dumbledore estará nuevamente encantado de que vuelvas –Ron le hablaba animadamente

-No Ron, prefiero seguir como estoy –Draco después de borrarles la mente a su novia y hermano, se fue al hospital donde hiso lo mismo con cada persona que supiera de él, después se fue a la escuela de Hermy haciendo lo mismo, no quería que nadie por error preguntara por él

-Draco eres el mejor, no entiendo porque te fuiste –Ron miraba desconcertado a su primo

-Sabes que tarde o temprano tenía que hacerme cargo de la fortuna Malfoy, así que mejor ahora, así la voy conociendo –Draco se excusaba

-Vaya Draco, a ti te encantaba esto –Ron seguía diciendo, pero Draco no podía decirle que él no resistía estar en el mundo muggle, todo le recordaba a ella, por lo que prefirió hacerse cargo de la fortuna Malfoy y quedarse solo en el mundo mágico.

-Así las cosas Primo, falle aquel día –Draco tenía su mirada agachada, se sentía triste por lo que había pasado

-Draco de eso hace tres años y medio, deberías regresar –Ron miraba, ese mal semblante en su primo

-No creo –Draco le decía a su primo, mientras entraba su antigua secretaria

-Disculpe señor, pero es urgente – Ambos mirábamos a la señora

-Dime Lucy –Ron le hacia un gesto con la manos para que continuara

-Es en un centro comercial muggle, hay muchos tigres, leones y varias águilas –Ambos fruncimos el ceño

-¿Quieren que vaya a investigar? –Ron se levanto de su asiento tomando su abrigo

-¿Me acompañas? –Ron pregunto, en un principio Draco no quería, pero Ron lo convenció y fueron al centro comercial.

Este era de dos pisos, no había nadie, entre los pasillos estaba los animales sentados, acostado o hasta jugando, 4 leones, 3 leonas en la entrada, en medio del centro 2 tigres y en los barandales como 20 águilas repartidas, los muggles, estaba atrapando a los leones, después a los tigres y al final encerraron a las águilas, Ron y Draco entraron después del alboroto

-¿No entiendo para que nos mandan, a ver esto? –Ron preguntaba

-¿No se te hace raro que para los muggles son animales muy salvajes, aparte de que eran muchos? –Draco le preguntaba mientras miraba el lugar

-¿Siento la presencia de la magia, pero no entiendo porque aparecer esos animales, y aquí? –Ron empezaba preguntarse

-Vamos a ver las cámaras de Vigilancia –Draco le dijo

-¿Las que? –Ron no entendió

-Sígueme –Draco le dijo, ambos caminaron hasta el cuarto de vigilancia, a los empleados empezaron a pedirles que les mostraran en qué momento aparecían los animales

Primero de una entrada se veía a los leones aparecer, de una tienda se veían salir a las leonas, del elevador a los tigres y por ultimo del baño a las águilas, mandaron a los vigilante por un café en cuanto se dieron la vuelta Ron y Draco los hechizaron para que olvidaran lo que vieron en las cintas, al quedarse solos, Draco comenzó a cambiar todas las cintas

-¿Qué te parece Draco? –Ron preguntaba, al salir los animales no atacaban a nadie, solo se paseaban, claro la gente no se quedo a ver qué pasaba, salían huyendo

-No se Ron, no creo que hayan aparecido esos animales para atacar y tampoco entiendo el porqué aparecer esos animales –Al terminar de cambiar las cintas se fueron, cambiaron la mente de los pocos que ahí quedaban y la versión oficial, es que un circo transportaba a sus animales, cuando tuvo un percance y estos se refugiaron en el centro comercial, como la gente salió huyendo al ver el primer león no supieron de donde salieron los demás y en los videos se ve como entran todos los animales juntos

Ya era el gran día de la boda, Draco se puso un traje gris perla, se presento temprano en la madriguera era el padrino y tenía que darle ánimos a su primo, al llegar saludo a su tía

-Pero qué guapo estas Draco –Su tía Molly lo miraba de arriba abajo

-Gracias Tía y ¿Ron? –Miraba afuera y veía como están acomodando la carpa todos sus primos

-Está en el trabajo, espero se apure o sino Luna queda viuda, porque ella misma lo mata –Me sorprendió saber que mi primo estaba en el trabajo, pero me salí a saludar a todos, el tio Arthur estaba coordinando la levantada de la carpa, al finalizar me acerque a ellos, los primeros en saludar fue a los gemelos, quien sigo sin saber quién es quien

-¿Cómo estas Draco, necesitamos que vayas a tu negocio, hace mucho no te apareces por ahí? –Al ver el potencial de mis primos, les ayude a poner su negocio, aunque nunca les cobre el dinero, me divertía ver sus bromas, recuerdo que fue dificil convivir con todos ellos y más por las ideas de que alguien como yo no se juntaba con pobres.

Pero no faltaron las peleas de Ron y mias, y por supuesto los castigos, ahí fui conociendo a mi primo y ver que no era tan malo. Una vacaciones de navidad fuimos castigados, pues la profesora MacGonagall nos encontro en un duelo, con gran pesar pase tiempo a lado de Ron, nunca he logrado ganarle una partida de ajedrez magico y tambien fue divertido jugar al quidditch con alguien tan bueno como él. Cuando regresarón de las vacaciones, volvimos a reunirnos todos, al principio sus hermanos estaban más reticentes a conocerme pero al final valio la pena.

Desde ahí tuve problemas con mis papas por los Weasley y claro despues por lo de auror.

-Espero pronto darme una vuelta –Les dije, mientras los saludaba de mano, después salude a Bill y a su linda esposa, la que conoció en un viaje a Francia, Fleur Delancour, a Charley siendo un excelente entrenador de dragones, después a Percy y su esposa, por último a tío Arthur, quien estaba asegurando que todo quedara bien, después vi una melena roja correr, abrí los brazos para recibirla

-¿Cómo has estado Primo? –Ginny me preguntaba

-Bien prima, Italia es muy bella, deberías darte una vuelta, hay nuevos hechizos de curación –Le contaba

-Si me han contado, espero pronto visitarla ¿espero ahora te quedes más tiempo? –Ginny me pregunto

-No sé primita, tengo en mente un viaje a Sudamérica –Le comente

-Mira quien acaba de llegar, creo que lo van matar –Ginny señalaba la entrada, por donde venia Ron con su escoba en mano, me acerque a él y lo acompañe para que se empezara a arreglar

-¿Pensé que ibas a pedir unos días Ron? –Le preguntaba mientras lo veía ponerse su saco negro

-Lo hice Draco, pero ha sido la semana más pesado y rara que he tenido –Ron me contaba

-¿Y eso? –Pregunte intrigado, para que Ron se queje es que en verdad era algo malo, mientras estuve con él, no se quejaba en cuanto a trabajo, siempre le gusto lo que hacíamos

-¿Recuerdas lo del centro comercial? –asentí con la cabeza

-Después en una supermercado, aparecieron muchos osos de peluches, en serio no te rías, eran tantos que tuvimos que quitar el techo para sacarlos por montones, solo hubo algunas personas en shock, lo cual se controlo rápido, después en un parque empezó a llover dulces, si como lo oyes dulces, en una fuente salía chocolate, en una plaza flotaban flores, en un restaurant se lleno de pájaros, sabemos que es con magia, lo que no sabes es ¿El porqué? O ¿Quién? –Después de lo que me contaba Ron no podía dejar de reír, ya me imaginaba cada una de esas cosas, Ron hacia una mueca, ya que eso le había quitado muchas horas, por ese motivo tuvo que ir a trabajar ese día

Vaya que la boda, estuvo preciosa, luna se veía hermosa en su vestido blanco Strapless, esa chica era linda, aunque siempre en la escuela se veía distraída, era una mujer muy centrada, era perfecta para mi primo y verla entrar por el pasillo me recordó a mi castaña, seguramente ella ya hizo su vida, esa mujer tan linda cualquiera se enamoraría de ella, aleje lo que pude esos pensamientos que me torturaban día con día, muchas veces quise regresar, pero al final me contenía, sabía que ella no me recordaría pero sería difícil para mí verla con otro. Entre la gente estaba la profesora McGonagall, quien ahora era directora de la escuela Howarts, me acerque a ella para saludarla,

-Señor Malfoy ¿Cómo se encuentra? –La profesora me preguntaba

-Bien profesora ¿Qué tal la escuela? –Le pregunte por cortesía

-Bien en lo que cabe, lamentablemente el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, se retira y tengo poco tiempo para buscar su reemplazo el ciclo escolar empieza– Comento con cierto pesar en su voz

-Espero pronto encuentre a alguien –Le dije de manera amable

-No es fácil señor Malfoy, un maestro para esa asignatura deberá tener conocimientos teóricos y prácticos… ¿señor Malfoy no le gustaría usted ocupar ese puesto? –Pregunto de pronto la profesora, dejándome atónito

-¿Yo? –Solo pude decir

-Si señor usted, el profesor Dumbledores me hablo de usted maravillas, como se desempeñaba como Auror, usted perfectamente llena los requisitos –La mirada de la profesora brillaba de una manera especial

-No sé profesora, déjeme pensarlo un poco –Le dije, en verdad necesitaba pensar si estaba capacitado para esa responsabilidad

-Y no solo enseñaría a los jóvenes, también a NNSM –Eso me dejo con la boca abierta, era una de las áreas más importantes y el sueño de todo docente, NNSM significaba **N**iños **N**ivel **S**uperior en **M**agia, eran niños que tenían un gran poder, por lo que antes tenían que recibir clases y enseñarles a canalizar la magia, claro ellos eran los mejores magos en la rama que escogieran, solo que eran muy pocos, la mayoría teníamos un rango normal de magia y por ese motivo recibíamos educación hasta los once años, pero esos eran ligas mayores, podían ser pequeños capaces de lograr lo de tres magos juntos, había que tener cuidado con ellos, su magia podía ser muy poderosa, uno de ellos, era Dumbledore.

-¿Cree que este capacitado para ese puesto? –Pregunte sabiendo que la profesora entendería a que me refería

-Por supuesto señor Malfoy, se que usted tiene la capacidad para manejar a pequeños magos con un gran poder, solo que deberá tener paciencia, como sabe son niños, este año solo hay 2, pero hemos descubierto a otro, que espero pronto entre en el colegio –La directora seguía platicando, aunque mi mente estaba lejos de ahí, yo ser maestro de magos tan poderosos, eso era algo difícil de creer hasta para mí

-¿Qué me dice señor Malfoy? –La profesora me miraba con cierta chispa en sus ojos y una gran sonrisa en sus labios

-Acepto ¿Cuándo empiezo? –Sabía que era oportunidad única

-El lunes lo espero temprano en mi despacho para que lo ponga al tanto de su puesto y le demos una habitación en el colegio –La profesora se miraba muy contenta

-Nos vemos el lunes profesora, Directora –La última palabra la dije con gran respeto y alegría

-¿Qué tal te la estas pasando Draco? –Ron me preguntaba mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda

-Excelente Ron –Le contestaba mientras de una charola flotante, tomaba un Whisky de Fuego

-¿Y eso? –Ron me miro entornando los ojos

-Estas frente al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –Le decía con orgullo a Ron

-¿En serio? –Ron me miraba sorprendido

-Así es –Le decía

-Felicidades, Draco, ¡Salud por el nuevo profesor! –Ambos levantamos nuestros vaso y tomamos, yo acabe de un trago el mío, estaba muy contento, un logro más en mi vida

-Bueno déjame decirte que no eres el único que se va a Howarts –Ron me dijo

-¿No entiendo? –Le dije

-Ginny se va contigo –Ron me dijo

-¿Ginny? –le pregunte

-Madam Pomfrey se jubila, por lo que Ginny ocupara su lugar – Eso me alegro, mi prima también estaría en el mismo colegio

-Brindemos por ello –Tome un vaso más de Whisky

* * *

**De verdad muchas gracias por los reviews y gracias por tener esta historia en sus favoritos**

**Los quiere mucho  
**

**_Anyza Malfoy_  
**

**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur  
**


	9. Un favor

-¡Elizabeth, Elizabeth! donde se metió esa mujer –Hermione se acercaba a la puerta, miraba a todos los lados, esperando ver a su ama de llaves –¡Elizabeth tocan la puerta!

Hermione abrió la puerta, frente a ella estaba una mujer alta, delgada, de facciones duras, cabello recogido en un moño, usaba lentes cuadrados, traía un vestido largo de color negro cerrado hasta el cuello, dándole una apariencia seria, Hermione la miraba extrañada.

-¿Dígame? –Pregunto Hermy

-La señora Granger –La mujer seria le miraba detenidamente

-Soy yo ¿Qué puedo servirle? –Hermy le extraño que la llamara señora, pocas personas lo hacían

-Me gustaría hablar con usted sobre sus hijos –La señora le contestaba

-¿Mis hijos? ¿Que tiene que ver mis hijos? –Hermione se alarmo

-No es nada malo, más me gustaría platicar con usted en privado ¿puedo?, es importante –La señora hablaba tranquilamente

-Si, adelante, a la izquierda por favor –Hermione se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar y con la mano le señalaba la sala

-Siéntese por favor ¿Gusta algo de tomar? –Hermione le pregunto

-Un té por favor – Hermione la dejo, mientras iba por el té

-Hermy, hablo Jhon, dice que nos fue bien en la bolsa, ¿aunque sigo sin entender? –Harry hablaba mientras leía unos papeles al levantar la mirada, se encontró una mujer de aspecto muy serio, sentada en la sala

-Disculpe –Harry susurro agachando la mirada y bajando los papeles

-No se preocupe, su esposa fue por un té –La señora le contesto a Harry con una sonrisa

-No es mi esposo, es mi hermano –Hermione contesto mientras entraba con la charola del té

-O lo siento, es que no se parecen –La señora se sintió apenada, bajando un poco la mirada

-Si muchos nos lo han dicho, pero es la verdad este adefesio mal hecho es mi hermano –Hermione le comenta, mientras servía el té

-Oye no te pases –Contesto Harry, regalándole una sonrisa a su hermana, al igual que la señora

-Es la verdad –Hermione le decía a Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa después se sentó enfrente de la señora

-¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirme? –Hermione le pregunto, mientras le hacía señas a su hermano para que se sentara con ella, Harry lo hiso

-Déjeme presentar mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall, soy directora de la escuela Howarts de Magia y hechicería –McGonagall les dijo mientras tomaba un poco de té queriendo que asimilaran sus palabras

-¿Esto tiene que ver con Atenea y Scorpius, verdad? –Harry pregunto, en cuanto oyó sobre la escuela supo que era por sus sobrinos

-Así es, puedo preguntar ¿Cómo lo dedujo? La mayoría tarda en asimilar esa información –McGonagall se sentía sorprendida por las palabras del joven

-Si mis sobrinos no hacen Magia, entonces no sé cómo llamarle a lo que hacen –Harry contestaba, recordando algunas cosas

-Me alegro de saber que entienden lo que hacen los niños, dentro de 15 días empezaran las clases y nos gustaría que los niños asistieran -McGonagall sacaba las cartas de aceptación con toda la información

-¿Mis hijo en la escuela?, claro que no –Hermione quien no había hablado

-Sé que son pequeños, pero podrán verlos cada tercer día hasta los 8, cada fin de semana hasta los 11, de ahí los verán hasta las vacaciones –McGonagall, sabía que los padres siempre se oponían al principio

-No y no, son muy pequeños para estar lejos de mí, no podría soportarlo –Hermione se levanto de su asiento mientras daba vueltas

-Sus hijos estarán bien, estamos capacitados para atenderlos –McGonagall hablaba tranquilamente

-No, no quiero separarme de mis bebes –Hermione se retorcía las manos mientras pensaba en la situación

-¿Hay muchos niños de su edad? –Pregunto Harry, quien también estaba asombrado

-La verdad no, ellos pertenecen a NNSM –McGonagall miraba a Harry

-¿Qué significa NNSM? –Pregunto Hermione

**-NNSM,** significa **N**iños **N**ivel **S**uperior en **M**agia, sus pequeños tienen un poder mayor que el rango normal, por lo que necesitan la enseñanza para controlar y canalizar su magia, les aseguro que estarán en buenas manos

-No sé, Directora, necesitamos pensarlo –Hermione le decía

-Entiendo aunque me gustaría conocer a Scorpius y Atenea si me lo permiten –McGonagall les sonreía

-Claro, permítame –Hermione se retiro

-¿En verdad usted es "Maga"? -Harry le pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja

-Bruja -Contesto McGonagall sacando su varita y apareció una flor en su mano

-Vaya mis sobrinos hacen cosas mejores y no necesitan de eso que usted tiene en la mano –Harry lo decía con orgullo en su voz

-Se llama varita y sus sobrinos también usaran una ¿Qué tipo de magia han hecho ellos? –McGonagall pregunto intrigada, ante la expresión del señor Harry

-Ellos han hecho… mi princesa ven con tu tío –Harry abría las manos para esperar a su sobrina, la nena se soltó de la mano de su mamá y con paso torpe corría con su tío, Hermione traía en brazos a Scorpius, quien acababa de despertar

-¡Por Melin son unos bebes! –McGonagall dijo llevándose sus manos a la boca

-¿Pensé que sabía sus edades? –Hermione le preguntaba, mirando desconcertada a la directora

-No, en el pergamino solo aparecen sus nombres –McGonagall tomo un sorbo más de té intentado calmarse al platicar con ellos –Pero no nos dice la edad, tenemos dos tipos de pergaminos, en un pergamino aparecen los nombres de los niños con un nivel normal de magia y casi todos tienen 11 años siendo buena edad para empezar su enseñanza, pero en el segundo pergamino aparecen niños que tienen un nivel mayor de magia y requieren antes nuestra atención, normalmente son niños d años, que se les sale de las manos su magia, lo cual es peligroso, ello no saben controlarla o canalizarla

-Mis sobrinos si saben cómo canalizar su magia –Harry contestaba teniendo en brazos a la niña

-¿Me pueden contar algo de lo que ustedes han visto donde ellos usan la magia? – McGonagall les preguntaba, no dejaba de ver a los niños

-Desde bebes supe que algo raro pasaba –Hermione empezó –Al principio pensé que no hacían del baño, lo cual me preocupo, ya que siempre que los revisaba tenían limpio el pañal, hasta que cierta ocasión al bañarlos, Scorpius se hiso en la cobijita cuando iba a cambiarle, vi como desaparecía, por eso nunca los pañales encontraba sucios, los dejaba en la cuna descansando al irme a acostar a mitad de la noche ellos aparecían a mi lado

Si los deja dentro del corral de pronto ya estaba en otro lado, al darles sus mamilas veíamos como se las iban a acabar pero casi al final nuevamente las mamilas se llenaban o vaciaban, si algo quieren lo aparecen en sus manos o de algún lado sale, por ejemplo un día estábamos en un parque ya no teníamos otro dulce para darle a Scorpius, el empezó a llorar y de la nada llovieron dulces, en otra ocasión Atenea quería que le compráramos un peluche como no lo hicimos igualmente al llorar empezaron a aparecer muchos y sin control –La directora no podía creer todo lo que oía, normalmente los niños pequeños hacen cosas sin querer, pero ellos usaban esa magia para lo que querían, en verdad necesitaba que esos pequeños fueran al colegio, pero ¿Cómo? Eran muy pequeños para alejarlos de su madre

-¿Disculpe señora Granger como se llama el padre de los niños? –La directora pregunto

-Soy madre soltera –Hermione contesto tajante

-¿Por qué lo pregunta? –Harry intervino

-Lo que pasa es que puede ser que el padre o madre tengan magia, en este caso puede ser el padre –McGonagall al ver a los niños de inmediato pensó en un alumno en especial, claro que tenía sus reservas conociendo sus ideas, pero los bebes tenían cabello rubio platinado, el niño lacio y la niña ondulado, piel muy blanca, sus facciones finas, pero ante todo esos ojos grises, claro que Draco Malfoy no aceptaba a los muggles dudaba que fuera el padre, pero esos angelitos se le parecían

-Como le dije soy madre soltera y no tengo una pizca de magia –Hermione dijo de manera cortante, McGonagall ya no comento más y les extendió la carta de ingreso para sus hijos

-¿No sé si vayan mis hijos, al menos por el momento? –Hermione le decía

-¿Qué edad tienen? –La directora pregunto mientras una idea empezaba a tener

-En un mes cumplen 3 años –Hermione contesto

-Entiendo su preocupación señora Granger y de igual manera viendo la situación, ya que nunca unos magos tan pequeños entraron al colegio, lo que puedo proponerle es que usted viva en el colegio hasta que los niños cumplan los 6 años, después podrá verlos cada tercer día hasta los 8 luego cada fin de semana

-¿Déjeme pensarlo Directora? –Hermione contesto, mientras tomaba las cartas

-Espero entienda la situación y tome en cuenta mi propuesta, en un rato aparecerá una lechuza café, déjela entrar, en cuanto tenga la respuesta escríbala en un papel y se la da a la lechuza, ella me la hará llegar – McGonagall se levanto despidiéndose, aun no dejaba de sorprenderse por la belleza de los niños, pero ante todo por recordarle al nuevo maestro

-¿Los mandaras Hermy? –Harry respondía, mientras veía jugar a sus sobrinos en el patio

-Son muy pequeños Harry –Hermione le contestaba

-Hermy te entiendo, pero ya viste de lo que son capaz de hacer, te falto comentarle lo de la plaza comercial, la fuente, la plaza y muchas de las que han hecho en la casa-Harry tenia los brazos cruzados mirando seriamente a su hermana

-Lo sé Harry, pero no se a que nos enfrentamos –Hermione tenía una lagrima en su rostro

-Tranquila hermanita, para eso vas a estar ahí, para ver las cosas, para seguir cuidando de ellos como lo has hecho hasta ahora, eres fuerte y muy valiente Hermy –Harry abrazo a su hermana al decirle lo que pensaba

-¿Crees que es lo mejor? –Hermione preguntaba

-Hermy, tienen 3 años son caprichosos, si no les damos lo que quieren se lo consiguen, imagínate que harán más adelante, no quiero separarme de ustedes, pero creo que es lo mejor –Harry acariciaba el cabello de su hermana, el sabia que sus sobrinos eran muy caprichosos, egoístas, tenían una mirada de soberbia, y ya eran incapaces de controlarlos, no había manera de castigarlos o quitarles algo

-Ok Harry en cuanto llegue la lechuza les mandare la respuesta –Hermione se separo un poco de su hermano para verlo a los ojos

Draco se sentía feliz de regresar a su antigua escuela y lo mejor es que ahora el no sería el estudiante, el seria profesor, eso le había hinchado el orgullo a él y a su familia, sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de él, les agradaba que fuera maestro de **NNSM**, les hubiese gustado que su hijo fuera de ese nivel para enorgullecerse mucho más los Malfoy, como siempre unas personas arrogantes.

-Buen Día Profesor Malfoy, siéntese por favor –La directora le señalaba un asiento, quien el encantado tomo -En esa carpeta que esta frente a usted encontrara el programa que deberá seguir en cada curso, y los libros que se han pedido para este año, tal vez el próximo año, usted quiera cambiarlos, también encontrara su horario –La directora le daba la información sin dejar de ver a su maestro, no dejaba de pensar en los nuevos alumnos que ingresaran, ayer había llegado la respuesta de la señora Granger aceptando

-Muy bien Directora me pondré al corriente y estudiare bien el programa, le aseguro no voy a defraudarla –Draco miraba fijamente a su antigua profesora

-Eso espero –La directora contesto

-Por cierto ¿cuántos niños del **NNSM** serán? –Draco pregunto por curiosidad

-En total son 4, dos de ellos nuevos, los otros dos ya están más avanzados –McGonagall contesto

-Muy bien entonces trabajare más con los niños avanzados, tendré que conocer sus capacidades, para aprovecharlas-Draco hablaba con entusiasmó

-No profesor Malfoy, esta vez creo que será diferente, usted al igual que los demás profesores que estarán con estos niños, necesito que trabajen muy en especial con los nuevos –La directora dijo levantándose de su asiento mientras caminaba a la ventana

-¿Los nuevos?, perdón pero no es mejor con los más avanzados –Draco pregunto intrigado

-Estos nuevos alumnos profesor, tienen un gran poder no creo haber visto nada igual, pero hay algo peor -La directora hablaba sin mirar a Draco, seguía observando por la ventana

-¿Peor?... Disculpe –Draco interrumpió las palabras de la directora, por lo que agacho un poco la mirada, McGonagalla se volteo a verlo

-Los niños solo tienen 3 años -Dijo McGonagall

-¿3 años? –Draco pregunto teniendo la misma cara que todos los profesores cuando les comento la situación

-Así es –dijo en un suspiro

-Tal vez podamos esperar uno o dos años, para que ingresen, son muy pequeños –Draco no podía imaginarse a unos bebes en la escuela y él intentando enseñarles

-No profesor, como le dije esos niños tienen un gran poder, cuanto antes logremos enseñarles será mejor para ellos y para los demás, no tiene ni idea de la magia que emana de ellos, de lo que han sido capaz de hacer siendo unos bebes, sino los controlamos y ayudamos, pueden empeorar cada día, nos necesitan profesor –McGonagall recordaba las palabras de la mamá y de lo que habían hecho eso pequeños

-Vaya, nunca había oído de alguien tan pequeño con magia muy poderosa –Draco se sentía intrigado

-Nunca ha habido alguien tan pequeño y me atrevo a decir que tampoco con un nivel de magia tan alto –McGonagall le comentaba

-¿Cómo cree que deberé proceder? –Draco pregunto, mientras pensaba estrategias o formas de enseñar a un bebe, bueno a dos

-La mamá viene con ellos, puede apoyarse en ella –La directora le decía

-¿Vienen La mamá o mamas? –Draco se sintió confundido de pronto

-La mamá profesor, los niños son gemelos –Le comentaba tranquilamente, mientras regresaba a su asiento

-Vaya, eso es más raro –Draco dijo con soltura

-Necesito un favor profesor –La directora miraba fijamente a Draco

-¿Dígame Directora? con gusto le ayudare –Draco miraba a la directora esperando

-Los niños son muggles –Dijo suavemente la directora

-¿Muggles? –Draco no podría creer lo que oía, los ojos casi se le salían y la boca ligeramente abierta

-Si, necesito que los adentre a nuestro mundo, bueno en si a la mamá, que los lleve a conseguir lo que necesiten –McGonagall se sentía contenta interiormente, esa era la respuesta que esperaba de su antiguo alumno, vaya que conocía a ese joven

-¿No hay alguien más que pueda hacerlo? –La voz de Draco salió dura, el no quería saber nada del mundo Muggle, todo le recordaba a ella y más al meter a una persona en este mundo, como él deseo hacerlo con su castaña

-No profesor, mañana en el parque enfrente del caldero chorreante, aquí están los datos de la señora, igual y la distingue por que lleve la carta de Howarts –McGonagall le extendía un pergamino con los nombres de los niños y la madre

Draco tomo el pergamino sin mirarlo, lo guardo en su túnica, tomo la carpeta y salió de la dirección, se sentía raro ante esta situación pero no le quedaba de otra, también viéndolo por el otro lado, ella era el intermedio para trabajar con los niños, era mejor empezar, al salir de la oficina un elfo se apareció llevándolo a su nueva habitación, al llegar sus cosas ya estaba acomodadas, empezó a trabajar con los programas de cada año, por la tarde fue a comer y se sintió diferente al sentarse en la mesa de los profesores y no de otro lado, disfruto la comida, mientras recordaba aquellos días de estudiante, al término de su comida, se fue a dar un paseo por la escuela, le gustaba la sensación de regreso en la escuela, tuvo que regresar a su habitación, el día de mañana seria largo para él

* * *

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews y seguir esta historia**

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_


	10. Me recuerdas

Se despertó temprano, al salir del baño busco algo de ropa muggle, se había quedado con algunos gustos desde aquel tiempo, un pantalón negro, con camisa negra y sin corbata, tomo su capa negra y se la abrocho, reviso su túnica saco el pergamino y de inmediato lo metió al bolso de su pantalón, no tenía muchas ganas de peinarse, lo dejo suelto, tomo su varita colocándola en la capa y salió rumbo al parque que le había indicado la directora

Se apareció en el caldero chorreante y salió, a dos cuadras se encontraba el parque, se sentó en una de las bancas, mientras comenzó a perderse en sus recuerdos, viendo algunos artefactos muggles y la manera como Harry y Hermy le habían enseñado a usarlo, como cuidaron de él, empezó a sentir una gran tristeza, tuvo ganas de salir de ahí y decirle a la directora que no podía con el encargo

De pronto vio a una muchacha de espaldas, con el cabello ondulado, traía un traje sastre azul cielo muy fino y elegante, la falda se le pegaba a las caderas un poco más anchas que su castaña y el largo de su pelo era un poco más corto, su cintura era pequeña, sus piernas más llenitas, zapatillas blancas, no pudo evitar hacer la comparación, esa mujer le recordaba a su castaña aunque se veía un poco diferente a ella, aunque no negaba que tenía muy buen cuerpo.

El aire, el corazón y todo su ser se paralizo cuando ella se dio la vuelta, era su castaña, era Hermy, por instinto se escondió atrás de un árbol, ella miraba hacia una caja de arena donde varios niños estaban jugando, tenía las manos cruzadas y una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios

-¿Qué demonios hace aquí? –Draco se preguntaba, al ver donde miraba, un dolor en su corazón sintió

–Se ha casado y algún maldito hijo de perra de seguro le dio un bebé –Draco seguía mirándola, como ella se entretenía viendo a los niños

-¿Y si nada más pasó aquí por casualidad? –Draco se pregunto

-Necesito que descruce las manos para ver si tiene algún anillo de casada –Draco deseaba con su alma

-¿Y si me acerco y platico con ella?, de todos modos no me recordara seré un extraño para ella –Draco estaba dando unos pasos hacia ella, cuando la vio que descruzaba los brazos, no le dio tiempo de buscar el anillo en su dedo, ella tenía la carta de Howarts en sus manos, de inmediato saco el pergamino que le dio la directora, para verlo por primera vez

Alumnos:

_Scorpius Granger_

_Atenea Granger_

Edad: 3 años

Madre:

_Hermione Granger_

Draco no podía creer lo que veían su ojos, ella era la mamá de sus alumnos ¿y ahora que iba a hacer? dio la vuelta para irse, él sabía que no lo recordaba así que regreso, tenía que hacerlo, de todos modos la vería en la escuela, no podía irse ahora y dejar plantada a su castaña y a la directora, mientras se acercaba no dejaba de pensar en, ¿Quién era el cabron de mierda? que le hizo un bebe y además el muy maldito le hiso dos, sentía rechinar sus dientes, cada que esos pensamientos le llegaban, quería disfrutar un momento de su presencia, se paró a un lado de ella viendo a los niños que jugaban en la arena, intentando adivinar quienes serian los hijos de Hermy

Me quede observando a los niños jugar, no dejaba de pensar en si era buena idea eso de llevarlos a la escuela, eran tan pequeños, mi mente divagaba en esos momentos, Harry había llevado a los niños a una revisión, por lo que todavía tardarían en llegar, de todos modos me adelante a la cita, la carta que después me mando la directora decía que cerca de ahí estaba la entrada al callejón donde compraríamos las cosas para mis bebes, aunque no veía donde pudiera ser, a veces creía que estaba en un sueño, pero después recordaba cada travesura de mis niños, eso me hacía saber que todo era real.

Sentí un perfume conocido, muy conocido, cerré un momento mis ojos dejándome envolver en ese perfume que me recordó a él, nunca lograría olvidarlo y viendo a mis hijos menos, sentí a una persona, se puso a mi lado, no quise abrir los ojos, quise imaginarme que era él, que Draco estaba a mí lado.

Que tonta soy, lo he esperado casi 4 años y el nunca regreso, nunca se entero de nuestros hijos ¿Qué fue lo que paso, porque no volvió?, despierta tonta nunca fuiste nada en su vida, por eso se fue, se fue cuando más lo necesitaste, los de tus padres y luego tu embarazo, basta ya, aleja todo, no es justo que después de este tiempo sigas pensando en él, y tú maldito corazón en cuanto le llego ese olor se desboco como caballo, tenía que alejarme de ese aroma, abrí mis ojos, pero no pude evitar mirar a mi lado, para regalarle una sonrisa al señor, que me regalo unos segundos de alegría.

-¿Draco? –No podía creer era él, su cabello rubio casi plata, su porte altivo, esos ojos grises, ese cuerpo de tentación, claro que era él

-Hermy ¿me recuerdas? –No podía creer lo que ella me había dicho, su ojos avellana, querían atravesarme, es que acaso no funciono mi hechizo

-Claro que te recuerdo ¡IDIOTA¡ –Le solté la mayor cachetada que podía dar, como se atrevía a desaparecer como si nada, aparecer y preguntarme si lo recuerdo, estaba furiosa

-Hermy –En definitiva me recordaba y mi cara ahora me decía que el hechizo no había salido como espere en ella

-¡IMBECIL! -Empecé a caminar quería alejarme de él

-Hermy detente –Di unos pasos para alcanzarla, no me costó mucho llegar a ella y la tome por la muñeca, jalándola, tendía que hablar con ella, pero no tenía ni idea de que decir, solo la jale y la trape entre mis brazos, ella forcejeaba para soltarse, tome con fuerza su cara, quería hablarle, pero ella solo me insultaba, no se estaba quieta tome con ambas manos su rostro y la bese

Si bese nuevamente esos labios dulces y suaves, al principio ella no correspondía, jugué con su labio superior lo besaba suavemente, lo separaba un poco, se quedo quieta, seguí con el labio inferior besando, probándolo, lo mordí ligeramente mientras lo separaba, ella los abrió dejándome entrar, comenzó a responder a mi beso, me entregue en ese beso, no entendía como logre sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin ese sabor, sin la calidez que emanaba, la tome por la cintura apretándola contra mí, subió su manos rodeando mi cuello, jugaba con mi cabello, no deseaba que terminara, quería seguir besándola por siempre, el aire nos falto, nos separamos un poco, ella se enderezo y mi otra mejilla recibió la segunda cachetada del día y de mi vida, en cuanto me volteé, mi mejilla nuevamente recibió un golpe, pero este era con el puño cerrado, lanzándome al suelo

-Maldito malnacido ¿cómo te atreves? lo que le hiciste no tiene nombre –Harry me gritaba con el puño apretado

-Harry –Alcance a decir, es que en verdad no hice bien el hechizo ¿cómo demonios fue que falle? si siempre me había salido bien y no era la primera vez que lo hacía, ¿Por qué no funciono?, no tenía ni fuerzas para levantarme

A unos pasos de ahí vi a una señora mayor, con un saco negro y falda negra, camisa blanca, y zapato negros, tenía su pelo recogido y en cada mano tomaba la manita de unos hermosos niños, rubios los dos, aunque la niña tenía su pelo largo y ondulado, el niño corto y lacio, de piel blanca, sus ojos eran grises y me miraban detenidamente.

-Y no te rompo más la cara porque están mis sobrinos –Harry me gritaba

-Basta Harry, sabes que tenemos una cita, ¿vamos? –Hermy le decía su hermano, mientras con ambas manos detenía a su hermano por el pecho, logre levantarme, di uno paso atrás, sabía que esto no sería bueno

-Yo soy su cita –Les dije, Hermy bajo las manos y se volteo a verme, su cara estaba desencajada igual que su hermano

-¿Vámonos? –Dijo Harry tomando por la muñeca a su hermana

-No les conviene y lo saben, los niños necesitan una guía, sino serán cada día más peligrosos hasta para ellos –Le dije, recordando lo que la directora me comento de los niños, ambos se detuvieron en seco, no decían nada, después de unos momentos ambos se miraron, vi en sus ojos la decisión

-No te atrevas a hablarme, mirarme o siquiera intentar algo, solo muéstrame lo que hay que hacer, háblame lo necesario, no más, no quiero platicas, no quiero preguntas, no quiero nada de ti –Hermy me decía señalándome con un dedo

Solo asentí, no me quedaba de otra, la vi acercarse a su hermano

-¿Estás segura Hermy? podemos buscar otras alternativas -Harry le decía, mirándola a los ojos

-Sabes que no tenemos alternativas Harry, tu mejor que nadie me lo hizo ver, esto lo hacemos por ellos –Hermy le decía mirando de manera suplicante

-No quiero dejarte sola –Harry le decía

-No te preocupes se cuidarme, tranquilo, ok, estaremos bien – Hermione se acercaba a la señora seria que estaba a unos pasos de nosotros, tomo las manos de los niños, quien ellos le dieron una sonrisa a su mamá, ellos si ellos se parecen…

-Camina Draco no tenemos todo el día y mientras más rápido me deshaga de ti, será mejor para nosotros –Hermy me decía, no podía verla a ella, mis ojos solo estaban posados es esas dos hermosuras, respire profundo y comencé a caminar hacia el bar, al estar frente a él, ella se detuvo

-¿Aquí? esto es una broma, ¿verdad? –Hermione decía al mirar la entrada del bar y hacer una mueca de asco

-Si, esta es la entrada vamos –Le dije, mientras abría la puerta haciéndome a un lado para que ellos pasaran

-Esto no es lugar para unos bebes, no entrare –Hermione dijo dando unos pasos hacia atrás

-Hermy..ione, no podemos llamar la atención es peligroso para nosotros, por eso el lugar no es muy llamativo, vamos por favor o ¿si quieres dame la lista y yo te llevo las cosas? –Le dije con una sonrisa en los labios

-Ya te dije que entre menos te vea será mejor para mi –Hermione tomo fuerte la mano de sus hijos entrando

Como le decía que me vería todos los días, era el maestro de sus hijos, mejor me espero hasta que el dolor de mi cara baje

La cara de Hermy notaba que no estaba a gusto en el lugar, y más viéndolo tan oscuro, usando velas para alumbrar, acerco más sus hijos a ella, la veía tener miedo, quise acercarme a ella y reconfortarla darle seguridad, pero lo más seguro es que me rechace, me quede a una distancia prudente, Tom el tabernero me saludo y otros más, ella me miraba con desconcierto.

Llegamos a la parte trasera del lugar, ella puso los ojos en blanco, mirándome enojada, esto me iba a gustar, saque la varita de mi capa y toque algunos ladrillos, la observe mientras la entrada aparecía, no hay manera de describir la cara que puso, tome a la niña y la cargue era liviana, se veía adorable con el vestido verde limón, sus calcetitas a juego y zapatitos blancos, ella jalo la manita de la niña

-¿Dámela? –Me miraba enojada, su voz era seria

-Hay mucha gente no podrás con los dos, los pueden lastimar –Le dije mirándola, ella al ver la situación tomo en brazos al pequeño, un niño muy guapo, con pantalón beige, camisa negra, zapatos negro, era los niños más hermoso de este mundo, nos adentramos en el callejón, pasamos a un lado de Gringotts, su mirada era de asombro ante todo lo que veía, los lleve directo con Ollivander, quería que escogieran sus varitas al entrar ella se quedo seria

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Hermione pregunto sin dejar de ver todas las cajitas amontonadas

-Escoger la varita –Le dije, en ese momento apareció el señor Ollivander, un señor mayor, muy delgado con gafas, nos dedico una pequeña sonrisa

-Señor Malfoy ¿a qué debo su visita? y de tan grata compañía, no me diga ¿que nuevamente rompió su varita? –Ollivander me miraba fijamente, le dedique una sonrisa y negué con la cabeza

-No señor Ollivander, estos pequeños necesitan una varita –Le dije señalando con mi mano al pequeño y a la nena que tenía en brazos, los niños solo miraban atentamente, eran niños muy bien portados o eso parecía

-¿Son muy pequeños? –Dijo Ollivander, viendo detenidamente a los pequeños

-Son NNSM

-¿Nunca había visto a nadie tan pequeño?

-Si también para nosotros es algo inusual –Le decía a Ollivander, mientras él se acercaba al pequeño y comenzaba a tomar medidas, después se alejo adentrándose, veía como Hermy se sorprendía de ver que la cinta trabajaba sola, el señor Ollivander se acerco trayendo varias cajas, abrió una y se la entrego al pequeño, quien la tomo en su manita, al moverla, explotaron algunos vidrios, Hermy brinco del susto, le coloque mi mano en su espalda y me acerque a su oído, diciéndole que no se preocupara que era normal, así fueron pasando muchas varitas hasta que tomo una y nuevamente al agitarla empezaron a salir burbujas de colores, el pequeño reía mucho dejando ver unos pequeños dientes blancos, a nosotros nos impresiono lo que hizo

-Muy bien Jovencito, Acebo once pulgadas núcleo pluma de cola de fénix, harás grandes cosas –El señor Ollivander le decía mirando muy contento al pequeño

-Tomo nuevamente su cinta y empezó las medidas con la nena, paso lo mismo con las primeras varitas algo rompía, Hermione ya no estaba tensa yo aun tenía mi mano en su espalda, después de varias, entro nuevamente al almacén salió y le entrego una, la nena al agitarla saco muchas flores, eso también nos impresiono, la nena reía mucho

-Excelente señorita vid diez y medio pulgadas núcleo fibra de corazón de Dragón, tu también harás grandes cosas –Ollivander sonreía satisfactoriamente

-Póngalo en mi cuenta señor Ollivander y que tenga buen día –Le dije, tomando la bolsa donde venían las varitas y salí del lugar

-¿Por qué has pagado? ¿Yo puedo pagarlas? –Hermione me miraba molesta y tensa

-Hermione el que tu no me lo digas no significa que no me dé cuenta –Hermy se puso muy pálida, temí que se desmayara

-¿De qué hablas Draco? –Dijo en un susurro, su voz temblaba al igual que su cuerpo

-Que son mi hijos –Le solté de golpe

* * *

**Hola chicos solo aclararles que las varitas que puse, algunos se habran dado cuenta y si no les cuento, son las de Harry y Hermione, me parecio lindo hacerlo de esa manera.**

**Nuevamente les doy las gracias por sus reviews.**

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_


	11. Yo todavía te amo

Al ver a los pequeños tuve un presentimiento y claro era obvio el parecido, mientras llegábamos al bar estaba haciendo cuentas mentalmente, coincidía que yo todavía estaba a su lado cuando estaba embarazada, claro que yo no sabia

-Son mis hijos que no se te olvide –Hermione me decía, bajando al niño y queriendo tomar a la niña, acerque más mi hija a mi pecho

-Son mis hijos Hermione y no puedes alejarme de ellos –Le dije, dando unos pasos atrás con mi hija

-¡No son tus hijos! dame a mi bebé –Hermione me grito, estirando los brazos

-Claro que lo son y te lo demostrare –Le dije mientras la miraba a los ojos, Hermione bajo los brazos y no dejaba de mirarme, tomo con fuerza la manita de mi niño

-¡Winky! –Dije y en un momento apareció mi elfina con un vestido negro sencillo

-Dígame amo Draco –La elfina se inclino en una reverencia mientras me hablaba

-Trae el medallón Malfoy –Le dije, después de eso trono sus dedos y desapareció

-¿Qué fue o es eso? –Hermione miraba aterrada donde antes estuvo mi elfina

-Es mi elfo –Al ver la cara de desconcierto de Hermy le explique un poco más –Un elfo son criaturas del mundo mágico, hacen nuestro tareas del hogar, lavar, hacer de comer, limpiar, etcétera

-Es un sirviente –Hermione dijo

-Algo así, aquí no les pagamos, ellos lo hacen con gusto el servirnos –Le dije, esperando a la elfina, mientras mi nena se recargo en mi hombro se veía con sueño

-Eso es horrible, no deberías hacerlo –Hermione me dirigía una mirada seria, mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura

-Todos lo hacen –Le conteste

-Eres horrible, deberías cambiar

-Si gustas me dejo cambiar –Le mire de manera picara, torciendo mi sonrisa

-Ni lo sueñes, arrogante, prepotente, odiosos –Hermione me decía mientras hacía a un lado su mirada de manera indignada, me acerque a ella

-Soy ¡Tú! arrogante, ¡Tú! prepotente, ¡Tú! odioso y no lo sueño lo anhelo –Le susurre al oído, vi como se estremeció al sentirme cerca, se volteo para decirme algo, pero en eso apareció Winky

En sus manos traía una cadena de oro blanco de esta pendía un ovalado que en el centro tenía un piedra transparente y alrededor la forma de una serpiente, tome el medallón y Winky desapareció, camine hasta la heladería Florean Fortescue, Hermione me siguió con mi pequeño, la nena seguía recargada en mi, en una mesa deje el medallón, sostuve a mi bebé con una mano y con la otra saque mi varita, hice un hechizo para multiplicar dos veces más el medallón, tome un medallón y se lo di a Hermy, ella me miraba extrañada

-Pónselo a Scorpius –Le dije, mientras con la otra mano tomaba el otro medallón

-¿Para qué es? –Hermione me pregunto mientras miraba al medallón

-Solo cuélgalo en su cuello, estos son medallones mágicos, han pertenecido a mi familia durante generaciones, lo que hacemos es multiplicarlo, cuando alguien está en problemas nos avisa a los demás, por eso yo me quedo con este –Le dije mientras me colocaba el medallón que trajo Winky, después agarre el otro y se lo puse a la nena, Hermione, hizo los mismo, le coloco a Scorpius su medallón

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –Hermione grito cuando vio que los medallones despedían una luz plata, después se apago, en el centro de la piedra aparecía el nombre de _Scorpius Malfoy_, ella volteo a verme y vio el medallón de mi hija donde decía _Atenea Malfoy_, ella estaba asombrada

-La magia del medallón solo funciona con alguien que tenga sangre Malfoy, dirás lo que quieras, yo con esto confirmo que son mi hijos –Le dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa, Hermione estaba roja de la ira

-No intentes quitárselos, no podrás, solo ellos pueden quitárselos-Le dije a Hermy al ver que tomaba el medallón de Scorpius, viendo sus intenciones, soltó el medallón y me miro con furia -Solo, que hasta la mayoría de edad mágica podrán –Le dije como si nada, tome las cosas y empecé a caminar, escuche cuando me grito

-¡¿Cuándo es la mayoría de edad mágica?! –Se había quedado parada a un lado de la mesa

-Hasta los 17 –Me voltee y seguí caminando

-¡Draco, vuelve aquí, quítale esto a mi hijos! –Hermione grito, al ver que no le hice caso tomo en brazos a mi hijo y comenzó a seguirme

Me dirigí a túnicas para toda ocasión Madame Malkin, hice pasar primero a Hermy con Scorpius, después entre yo con mi nena en brazos

-Buenas tardes señor Malfoy, pero que hermosos hijos tiene, no sabía que ya era papá –Madame Malkin me dijo, mientras miraba a los bebes

-Así es Madame, nos gustaría unas túnicas del colegio Howarts, para mis hijos –Le dije con una sonrisa, Hermione tenía los ojos desorbitados y la boca ligeramente abierta

-Claro déjame ir por la cinta –Madame se alejo, Hermione se acerco a mí

-¿Cómo sabe que son tus hijos? –Hermione pregunto en un susurro

-Hermy los medallones Malfoy son legendarios yo lo use por años y mi padre, todo mundo sabe que solo un Malfoy puede tenerlos en su cuello, aparte de que no puedes negar que son los niños más hermosos que pueden existir, claro se parecen a mí

-Eres un arrogante, y no se parecen a ti

-Claro que sí, nadie puede negarlo

-Odioso

Fue un día largo, en un momento tuve que cargar a Scorpius ya que se durmió y de la mano tenia a Atenea, quien empezó a hablar, su voz era la de un bebé, pero hablaba muy clarito, en cada lugar que entrabamos todo el mundo me saludo y se sorprendían de ver a mis hijos, yo me sentía orgulloso de llevarlos

Hermy cargaba las cosas tuve que hechizar una bolsa, para que pudiera con todo lo de mis hijos, ella se asombraba por muchas cosa, ahora lo papeles se revertían, yo era quien le enseñaba a ella, al final la deje en el auto que ya los esperaba cerca del parque, bese la frente de mis dos angelitos y después me dirigí a ella

-No intentes escapar, porque así sea el fin del mundo los encontrare, nunca te olvide, me fui por el miedo que mi mundo podía ser para ti, mañana iré a verlos, necesito que aprendan a usar otros medios de transporte –Le comente, ella me miraba asombrada, antes de que reaccionara le robe un beso, me di la vuelta y me fui de regreso al caldero chorreante

Al llegar al colegio, traía una sonrisa que no lograba borrar de mi cara, rumbo a la dirección, vi una cabellera roja, no pude evitar gritar

-Ginny ¡Soy papá! –Le grite fuerte a mi prima, quien me miraba como un bicho raro

-¿Vas a ser papá? –Ginny pregunto sorprendida, su cara era de total sorpresa

-No Ginny, ya soy papá –Le dije abrazándola muy fuerte

-¡¿Qué?! –Ella me separo tomándome por los brazos

-Si Ginny soy papá de dos hermosuras de bebes, si los vieras son tan lindos, tiernos, encantadores, risueños –Le contaba a mi prima, que seguía con la misma cara de asombro

-Espera –Me dijo, dando un suspiro –Empieza por el principio, porque siento que me perdí 9 meses –Me dijo mirando con una sonrisa

-En sí, son casi 4 años – Le dije con cierta tristeza en mi voz

-Te parece una vuelta por el lago –Me sugirió, tomando mi brazo, mientras caminábamos le conté como durante mi accidente en el que ellos me rescataron, me enamore de ella, como en verdad deseaba contarle lo de nuestro mundo y planeaba la boda, como en un cajón de mi escritorio estaba el anillo de compromiso que compre desde que regrese del accidente y que solo esperaba el mejor momento, claro después de contarle lo de la magia, Ginny me escucho atentamente, me miraba con compasión, pero también con enojo cuando le conté lo que hice después de Ministerios Muggle y su mirada de sorpresa, al saber que ella no me olvido

-No sé Draco, es normal que ella siga enojada contigo, puede que ya no te ame, no te hagas ilusiones –Ginny me dijo, mientras miraba al calamar jugar

-Ella me ama Ginny, la bese y me correspondió –Recordé el beso que le di, iba a hacer lo que fuera por volver a besar esos labios

-¿La besaste, es en serio? –Ginny se mostraba asombrada

-Si, sé que me ama y me casare con ella –Le decía, pensando cómo se vería en un vestido blanco

-Draco no te ilusiones, si no te ama como crees y no se casa contigo –Ginny puso una de sus manos en la mía, apretándola suavemente

-Si no quiere, para eso está el hechizo _Imperius_ –Le dije muy seguro

-Draco –Ginny me dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo

-Sé que me quiere y hare todo para que vuelva conmigo, te lo prometo –Le dije mirándola a los ojos y una sonrisa en mis labios

-Yo te ayudare, solo porque me caes bien

-¿Tu? ¿Cómo? –Le pregunte intrigado

-Mañana iré a verlos, la directora quiere que conozca su estado de salud, quiere prever cualquier situación, sabe que son poderosos –Ginny me decía, dándose la vuelta en dirección al castillo

-Gracias –Le dije, lo suficientemente fuerte para que me oyera, me quede viendo el lago y al calamar, necesitaba reconquistar a Hermy, pero primero necesitaba visitar a mi antiguo director, Albus Dumbledore, me di la vuelta y camine al castillo

Al otro día Ginny y yo llegamos a la mansión, Ginny traía un lindo vestido blanco de tirantes, le llegaba a medio muslo y zapatillas blancas, yo traía pantalones caqui, con camisa blanca los primeros botones sin abrochar dentro del pantalón traía mi varita, Ginny la traía en su bolso de mano, la señora seria que vi ayer nos abrió la puerta dejándonos en la sala, nos trajo una charola con te, no tardaron en aparecer mis niños, quienes solo tenían ropa interior y descalzos

-¡Scorpius, Atenea, dejen de quitarse la ropa, par de latosos! –Hermione les gritaba, mientras corría tras de ellos

Ambos niños estaban desapareciendo su ropa, Ginny y yo reímos al ver lo que hacían, Hermione entro vistiendo un pantalón de vestir café, blusa negra y zapatillas negras, en sus brazos tenia ropa de los niños

En un momento mis hijos ya solo tenían calzoncillos y el medallón en su pecho, reían mientras su mama corría intentando vestirlos, saque mi varita y con un movimiento los vestí a los dos, Hermione se detuvo mirándome

-No quiero –Dijo Scopius, con esa voz de bebé, pero hablando correctamente, por algo su mama era maestra

-No es justo –Le siguió Atenea, ambos me miraron, cruzando sus bracitos y en sus caritas haciendo pucheros

-Son igualitos a ti y no solo físicamente, igual de caprichudos que el papá –Ginny comento al ver a los niños como se enojaban, en un momento vi como ambos desaparecían sus zapatos, nuevamente se los aparecí y me levante acercándome a ellos

-Si vuelven a quitarse algo más, estarán castigados, les pondré orejas y cola de burro, como ella –Con la varita señale a Ginny, quien le hice aparecer unas orejas bastantes largas como burro, al levantarse se veía que por detrás le salía una cola de burro, los niños salieron espantados.

-¿Oye? –Ginny me grito, mientras intentaba no reír, lo mismo que Hermione quien se había asombrado de lo que hice

-Lo siento tengo que educar a mis hijos –Le decía a Ginny

-Me parece bien, pero no me uses de ejemplo –Ginny saco su varita y con unos movimientos hizo desaparecer todo, viéndose linda como siempre

-Gracias Draco –Hermione me dijo mientras agachaba su mirada, en eso oímos unos gritos

-¡Draco deja en paz a mis sobrinos! –Harry gritaba, al llegar a la sala se quedo parado

-Buenas tardes Harry – Le conteste

-¡Eres un descarado, traer a tu novia en esta casa, no tienes vergüenza! –Harry me grito

-Buenas Tardes, Ginevra Weasley, soy prima de Draco –Ginny se había adelantado, dándole la mano a Harry

-Disculpe señorita, pero ese tipejo no es bienvenido en esta casa –Harry le dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Ginny, no dejaba de ver sus ojos

-Lo entiendo, pero espero algún día le dé la oportunidad de conocer sus razones –Ginny le comento, ambos seguían con las manos tomadas

-No sé si valdría la pena –Harry contesto

-Que lastima, si Draco no puede venir, yo tampoco podría venir a ver a mis sobrinos, ya que Draco es más mi hermano que primo –Ginny puso una carita triste y soltó la mano de Harry

-Usted es bienvenida cuando guste, puede visitarlos si es que quiere –Harry había tomado la muñeca de Ginny, ella volteo

-Gracias señor Granger –Le decía regalándole una sonrisa coqueta

-Dime Harry –él le sonrió de igual manera

-Me dejarían revisar a mis sobrinos, soy medimaga –Ginny dijo mirando a Herm y por último a Harry dejando ahí su mirada

-¿Medimaga? –Hermione pregunto no se había movido de su lugar, solo observaba el intercambio de miradas entre la chica y su hermano, le dio alegría ver como brillaban los ojos de su hermano

-Es lo que hace Harry pero ella lo hace con magia –Les conteste

-¿En serio? – Harry pregunto, mirando con asombro a Ginny, ella asintió

-Vamos están en su recamara, ¿me permitiría ver como lo hace? –Harry había tomado del brazo a Ginny llevándola a ver a los niños

-Con permiso –Hermione dijo dándose la vuelta

Di unos pasos y tome su muñeca, la jale dándole la vuelta, la apreté contra mí con una de mis manos tome su cabeza y le di un beso, al principio fue tierno, la tome desprevenida, me dejo besarle, después quiso separarse de mí y más la aferre a mí, poco a poco cedió ante mi beso, volviéndose más pasional, nuestras respiraciones se aceleraron, la acosté en el sillón sin dejar de besarla, esa mujer me volvía loco, me separe un poco para que respiráramos, aun así me quede sobre ella

-Te amo Hermy –Le dije en un susurro

-Basta Draco –Me dijo intentando apartarme con sus manos, nuevamente la bese, hasta que nos falto aire

-No miento, sé que es difícil para ti entenderlo, pero no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un minuto desde que te deje –Le decía con voz entrecortada

-¿Entonces porque me dejaste? –Hermione me pregunto, vi en sus ojos una lágrima

-Tenía miedo de mi mundo, todavía lo tengo, pero sé que no puedo vivir sin ti, quise alejarme de ti y dejar que fueras feliz, pero yo me derrumbaba sin ti –Le dije, al ver caer esa lagrima en su mejilla, la bese desapareciéndola

-Me hiciste mucho daño y no sé que puede ser lo malo en tu mundo, ya me viste ayer –Hermione le decía mirando sus ojos, esos ojos grises que siempre la hicieron sentirse perdida, como en ese momento

-Es diferente, te viste obligada por las circunstancias, los niños tienen un gran poder tuviste que aceptar las cosas por obligación, aunque mi idea era que yo primero te enseñara mi mundo de esa manera tendrías la opción de decidir si querías seguir o irte –Draco le dijo con voz entrecortada y con ojos tristes

-Yo te quería mucho Draco ¿Como dudaste de ese amor? –Draco se levanto de un salto

-¿Me querías? –El pregunto con un nudo en la garganta

-No sé Draco, hay mucho dolor en mí –Hermy contesto, sentándose en el sillón

-Dile a mi prima que la veo después –Draco se dio la vuelta, camino en dirección a la puerta, Hermione coloco sus manos entre sus manos y lloro como hace mucho no lo hacía, alguien levanto su mentón con un dedo, al ver arriba estaban esos ojos grises con unas lagrimas en sus rostro, ella se levanto y se abrazo a su cuello, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de él

-Te prometo Hermy, que algún día sabrás todas mis razones y él porque me tuve que alejar de ti, pero por favor nunca olvides que te amo –Draco le dijo, mientras acariciaba su cabello

Hermione logro calmar su llanto, el se separo un poco de ella y la dejo sentada en el sillón, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me regalan un minuto más de su tiempo, para hacerme saber que les parece esta historia**

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_


	12. Conociendote

Aunque a Hermione le dolía en el corazón que se fuera, se alejara de ella, por primera vez desde hace mucho sintió una paz en su alma, seco sus lagrimas y espero a que terminara Ginny de revisar a sus niños, después de un rato escucho carcajadas acercarse, vio entrar a Harry y Ginny, cada uno traía a un bebé los dejaron en el suelo, los niños salieron al patio a jugar, Harry se despidió de un beso en la mejilla de Ginny y subió a preparar sus cosas, dejándolas solas, Hermy se quedo viendo el ventanal afuera estaban sus niños corriendo, Ginny se quedo a un lado de ella

-No juegues con él –Hermione le dijo sin despegar los ojos de sus hijos

-No es mi intención –Ginny contesto, sabia a que se refería

-Draco dijo lo mismo y me dejo –Hermy respondía

-Sabes Hermione, el día de mañana habrá una fiesta en mi honor, muchos de mis amigos irán, ¿por qué no me acompañas? –Ginny le preguntaba, Hermione miraba a la pelirroja, estaba desconcertada, ¿en qué punto cambiaron de tema?

-¿Vamos? no te arrepentirás, ¿Te aseguro que hace mucho no sales? –Ginny insistía

-No tengo quien cuide a los mellizos, Harry mañana no puede –Hermy le dijo

-Déjalos con Draco, ya que él es el papá –Ginny comento

-¿Pero? –Hermy no sabía que decir

-Si tienes miedo que desaparezca con ellos, es imposible, en primera yo no lo dejaría, en segunda en cuanto aceptaste que tus hijos entraran en colegio, el Ministerio ya tiene sus nombres y sabe que eres su mamá, eres la responsable de esos bebes, cualquier cosa que hagan tu bebes fuera del colegio Howarts, el ministerio se dirigirá a ti y tendrás que traerlos, no es fácil que él se lleve a tu bebes, lo mismo pasaría contigo, no podrías desaparecer con ellos –Ginny le comento, Hermione se quedo sin palabras

-Te recojo a las 5, le digo a Draco que venga antes para que le des instrucciones

Y así fue al otro día a las cuatro llego Draco, con pantalón Blanco, camisa blanca, Hermione no pudo reprimir una carcajada, el se quedo viéndola con una ceja alzada

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? –Draco le pregunto

-Espero salgas igual como entras, ¿Blanco? –Hermione sabía por experiencia propia que era el peor color para cuidar de sus hijos

-Ya verás que se cómo cuidar de mis hijos –Draco lo dijo con altivez

-Si tú lo dices –Hermione solo rodo los ojos y se encogió de hombros

A las cinco llego Ginny con un vestido rojo, entallado y zapatillas negras, Draco mando a cambiar a Hermione dos veces, ya que los vestidos que se ponía no le gustaban, que más bien no quería a nadie cerca de su castaña, Hermy cansada no le hizo caso la tercera vez, poniéndose un vestido gris de tirantes delgados y escote cuadrado, hombros desnudos, el vestido le quedaba a medio muslo, después de que lo viera Draco le quedo hasta los tobillos, estaban discutiendo cuando llego Ginny quien se llevo así a Hermy, ya en el camino se lo arreglo, dejándolo hasta las rodillas, donde lo quería Hermione

-Antes de entrar Hermy, tu solo escucha y ve, pero ante todo escucha, no digas nada, te aseguro que será lo mejor –Ginny le dijo muy seriamente a Hermione

Ella no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda ante las palabras de Ginny, pero prefirió no preguntar más y seguir a la pelirroja a la fiesta, se veía un departamento muy pequeño, no había nada de ruido, pero al entrar vaya que se sorprendió, era enorme y había muchos chicos, todos se veían de la misma edad que ella, Ginny la presento a todos, la recibieron muy bien, algunos chicos le coqueteaban, pero Ginny les amenazaba con un mocomurcielago, ella no entendía que era eso, a mitad de la fiesta Ginny, se subió a una mesa, donde pidió silencio a la concurrencia

-Chicos como acabo de presentarles a mi amiga Hermione –Se escucharon algunos silbidos, sentí subir el calor a mis mejillas –Se calman o un mocomurcielago verán de mí, no por algo es mi mejor hechizo –De inmediato se callaron los chicos, algunas chicas reían

Después de la interrupción, déjenme comentarles que los hijos de Hermione, si señores ella ya tiene dueño y quien lo dude se lo presento, pero les aseguro él es mago, aunque ella sea muggle y un excelente mago, así que ustedes sabrán –Ginny miraba amenazadoramente a algunos chicos, Hermione ahora si sentía que estaba roja de la pena

Como iba diciendo sus hijos entraran y bueno yo quise antes de que sus bodoques estén en la escuela contarles sobre las casas de Howarts –Todos chiflaron, gritaron, aplaudían –Silencio, gracias, Hermione cuando tus hijos entren a la escuela, serán seleccionados a una de las 4 casas, estas tiene ciertas características, haber chicos cuéntele como son los de Hufflepuff –Ginny se dirigió a la concurrencia, algunos empezaron a decir

-*Leales con sus semejantes

-*Nobles de corazón

-*Justos

-*Trabajadores

-Muy bien, ahora los de Ravenclaw –Ginny continúo

-*Inteligentes

-*Mente dispuesta

-Muy, muy bien, ¡GRYFFINDOR! –Ginny no pudo evitar gritar su casa

-*Valientes

-*Honorables

-*Leales

-*Con coraje

-Y que estamos bien guapos, no, no es cierto –Ginny reía con los demás -La ultima casa en Howarts Slyherin –Dijo Ginny arrastrando las palabras como las serpientes

-¡DRACO MALFOY! –Todos gritaron a coro

-*Pureza de Sangre

-*Astucia

-*Pasar por encima de los demás

-*Con delirios de grandeza

-*Soberbios

-*Cretinos

-*Perfeccionistas

-*Inteligentes

-En pocas y resumidas palabras un Malfoy –Termino Ginny -Gracias chicos –Finalizo la pelirroja, bajando de la mesa

Después de eso, continuo la fiesta, Hermione se quedo pensando en todo lo que escucho, la fiesta llego a su fin y Ginny se llevo a Hermy, usaron la aparición, aparecieron en la reja de la casa, así que caminaron hasta la entrada

-¿Draco encaja en lo que dijeron? –Ginny le pregunto a Hermione, sin dejar de caminar

-No, el nunca se ha comportado de esa manera –Hermione, desde que escucho lo que decían de Draco, sentía que hablaban de otra persona, el no era así con ella, solo aquella ocasión en la fiesta de sus padres

-¿Sabes que son muggles? –Ginny volvió a preguntar

-No, recuerdo haber escuchado esa palabra, pero en verdad no se qué significa –Hermione recordó aquella vez en que Draco la pronuncio, aunque pensó que había escuchado mal

-Son personas que no tiene magia, como tu Hermione, hay hijos de muggles donde los padres no tienen una pizca de magia, pero sus hijos si tienen, pueden ser todos sus hijos o algunos –Ginny le contaba, se quito las zapatillas y siguió caminando descalza -¿Mestizos de sangre? –La pelirroja continúo, Hermione solo negó con su cabeza

-Son tus hijos, donde uno de los padres es mago y el otro no o ambos padres son magos, pero uno de ellos es de padres muggles –La pelirroja se detuvo y miro a hermione

-¿Sabes a que se refiere Pureza de Sangre? –Ginny pregunto nuevamente

-¿Entonces escuche bien? –Hermy la miraba confundida se había detenido, mirando a la pelirroja

-Escuchaste bien, la pureza de sangre se refiere aquellos que solo tienen descendencia con otros magos, que en su sangre no hay sangre mestiza o Muggle –Ginny le decía con voz suave y de manera pausada necesitaba que Hermione entendiera sus palabras

-Me estás diciendo que Draco es sangre pura y que yo no entro en su vida –Hermione estaba impactada por las palabras de la pelirroja, Ginny comenzó a reír

-¿No veo lo gracioso? –Hermione se cruzo de brazos, haciendo una mueca de disgusto

-Vaya Hermione eres de lento aprendizaje, te lleve a la fiesta de gente que conoce a Draco de la escuela, mucho antes que tu lo conocieras, te hice ver cómo era él y ahora te explico quien ¡Deberia ser Draco!, pero que tú cambiaste, ¡Tú!

Esos medallones que tienen tus hijos todo el mundo mágico los conoce, el que Draco se los haya dado esta aceptando su paternidad y pase lo que pase toda la familia Malfoy sabe que existen y claro que el mundo mágico.

Draco en nuestro mundo es un hombre rico, poderoso, en el colegio se le llamaba el príncipe Slytherin, porque sabía ser todo lo que escuchaste, pero tú te cruzaste en su vida y cambiaste a ese hombre, que mejor muestra de amor te está dando que estar a tu lado y decirle a todo el mundo, que esos dos bebes mestizos son sus hijos, así que el que no entre en tu vida, esa es decisión tuya, porque en la de él tu ya entraste –Ginny le dijo, después saco su varita y desapareció

Hermione entro a su casa, no había ruido, se acerco a la recamara de sus hijos no estaban y se asusto, salió y vio que había luz en su recamara, se acerco, al abrir la puerta vio a Draco dormido, estaba atravesado de forma vertical en su cama abierto de pies, Atena estaba extendida sobre las almohadas, uno de sus piecitos estaba sobre el cuello de Draco, sobre el pecho de este Scorpius dormido

Draco lo abrazaba con una mano, con la otra sostenía un trapo, su pantalón blanco tenía manchas rosas, cafés y moradas, ella sabía que eran de los jugos favoritos de sus hijos, su camisa estaba suelta y arrugada, tenía las manitas de sus hijos impresas en varias partes de su vestimenta, estaba casi segura de que era tierra, en su cabello alborotado tenia chocolate y creo que un poco de papilla.

Si Draco era un desastre al igual que sus hijos, que no se quedaban atrás, tenían sus ropitas manchadas de todo un poco, le dio mucha ternura ver a su familia de esa manera, tomo a Atenea y la llevo a su recamara, la cambio y le puso su piyama y la acomodo en su cuna, regreso por Scorpius, hiso lo mismo, le hablo a Draco, al ver que no respondía los desvistió como pudo, con algo de insistencia logro medio despertarlo para que se acomodara mejor, quedo bien acostado y arropado.

Se metió a dar un baño de burbujas, tenía en la mente las últimas palabras de Ginny, sabía que él la quería lo que no entendía era ¿porque la dejo?, sintiendo el agua enfriar, salió del baño, al ver su cama Draco estaba en medio con los brazos extendidos, de cada lado sus bebes estaban acurrucados, inconscientemente Draco abrazo a sus niños, Hermy se acerco tapo a los tres, y se fue a dormir a la habitación de su hermano

Sentía el cuerpo cansado, sabía que ya había amanecido pero no quería moverse, empezó a recordar porque es que se sentía muy cansado, Hermione al irse le dijo que los niños, jugaran un rato en el patio, después los bañara, les diera de cenar y la piyama, el pensó que sería lo más fácil del mundo.

Ginny y Hermione se habían ido, tomo las manitas de su bebes y los saco al patio, solo fue un segundo de distracción, el fue por jugo para ellos, al regresar no estaban, comenzó la búsqueda, escucho unas risitas entre las flores, encontró a Atenea arrastrándose entre las flores y en su boca tenía una flor, corrí a levantarla y sacarle la flor de la boca, al cargarla me dio un beso, me encanto lo que hizo mi hija, cuando me di cuenta ya no estaba en mi manos, nuevamente busque en todas partes, empecé a ver muchas pájaros amarillos salir de la manguera, corrí a ver.

Scopius jugaba cerca de ella, de pronto la manguera se convirtió en un serpiente, me asuste, busque mi varita para desaparecerla y no la tenía, ¿Dónde rayos estaba?, la serpiente cada vez era más grande, Scorpius se subió en ella, el animal empezó a moverse por todo el patio, solo oía las risas de mi hijo, intentaba alcanzarlo, pero se movían rápido y no encontraba mi varita, de pronto apareció un águila, si un águila muy grande, sobre ella mi princesa, ¿qué iba a hacer?

La serpiente se levanto y tomo forma de otra águila en un momento mis dos pequeños estaban volando ¿cómo demonios iba alcanzarlos? si no tenia escoba, el corazón se me paro cuando las dos águilas desaparecieron dejando caer a mis bebes, me sentí morir ¿Qué iba a hacer? estaba pensando, de la nada aparecieron burbujas, no me dejaban ver, cuando se esparcieron un poco, mis bebes estaban levitando tranquilamente

Atenea tenía mi varita en su mano, ¿Cómo la consiguió?, casi al llegar se la dio a Scorpius, él la hizo girar y apareció un dragón cayeron en su lomo, el animal estaba a punto de despegar, me agarre fuerte a su cola y trepe por él, alcance a mis bebes, les quite mi varita, los aparecí abajo y después desaparecí al dragón, entre a casa con los dos, cerré puertas y ventanas para que solo estuvieran dentro

Les di su jugo mientras me calmaba, se lo estaban tomando, cuando Scorpius me lanzo un chorro de su jugo, después Atenea, tome el trapo y mire un momento abajo, para limpiarme, cuando me acorde de mi varita, levante la vista y ya no estaban, mire por instinto hacia afuera mis dos angelitos más bien demonios ya estaban jugando la tierra, haciendo remolinos, montañas, salí por ellos y nuevamente los metí a ambos dejando sus manitas en mi ropa, viendo el reloj ya era tarde así que decidí darles su leche y papilla, cada que se acababa la llenaban un poquito más, cuando se estuvieron satisfechos levitaron su plato, iban en dirección al fregadero, pero antes de llegar cayeron al suelo, el plato se rompió y me lleno de papilla

Y ahí estaban los dos riéndose de mí, eran unos diablillos, recogí con mi varita el tiradero, ya habría tiempo de arreglarme, ellos desde sus sillitas me señalaban los chocolates, les dije que no porque se habían portado mal, lo que provoco que empezaran a llover chocolates, tuve que sacar la varita nuevamente y detener los chocolates, mientras lo hice, ellos ya tenían la boca y manos llenas de chocolate eso me hizo saber que era hora del baño.

Subí con ellos, pero cada que los desvestía, nuevamente aparecían con su ropa, creo que me canse de intentarlo, así que tendría que bañarlos con ropa, fui a ver como estaba la temperatura del agua y el agua de la tina, ya no estaba, al abrir la llave salía chocolate, estos niños no se calmaban por un momento, tuve que ir por mi varita, ya no estaban los diablillos, los encontraba y dejaba en su cuna, desaparecían no sé cuantas veces lo hice, no sé cuantas veces quite burbujas, espuma, flores, algodón, globos y no recuerdo que más de mi camino, recuerdo haber dicho me rindo, me acosté en la cama de Hermy y me dormí, ¿por dios y mis bebes?

Abrí los ojos de inmediato, estuve a punto de levantarme cuando al mover mis manos sentí unos pequeños cuerpecitos, mire a ambos lados y ahí estaban mis hijos, uno en cada lado, los abrace muy fuerte, yo había hecho esos diablillos, pero también eran mis angelitos, unos angelitos con una magia inimaginable, no puedo creer que hayan hecho tanto en tampoco tiempo, con cuidado de no despertarlos los deje, a un lado de la cama en una silla estaba mi ropa totalmente sucia, recordé la risa de Hermy, creo que ella tenía razón, por algo era su mamá, entre al baño, tenia de todo en mi pelo y mi cuerpo lo sentía pegajosos, me supo de maravilla el baño, al salir estaba Hermy que me dejaba ropa limpia en la cama, recordé aquel día en que de igual manera me vio, le sonreí, me regreso la sonrisa y después salió

* * *

**Chic s de verdad muchas gracias por seguir con esta historia y por dejarme sus comentarios, de verdad se los agradezco de corazón**

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_


	13. Mis Motivos

-¿Gustas café? –Hermy me pregunto

-Si por favor, tenias razón en que fue mala idea usar blanco – le dije, ella me entrego el café mientras sonreía

-Lo sé –Su mirada era tierna

-Los niños tienen una magia impresionante –Le comente

-Si lo sé, ya he tenido la ocasión de verla –Hermy tomaba un sorbo de su café

-¿Hermione necesito comentarte algo? –Draco miraba fijamente a Hermione

-¿Dime? –Hermione dejo el café en la mesa

-Es sobre los niños –Draco dijo muy suave, suspiro

-Permíteme –Hermione se levanto de su asiento y fue a abrir la ventana donde estaba una lechuza color café parada en el alfeizar, la lechuza entro y le entrego una carta a Hermione, ella lo tomo en sus manos la volteo para ver el remitente

-¿Ministerio de Magia? –Hermione se sintió confundida al ver la carta, Draco corrió a quitarle la carta

-Dámela –Hermy, intentaba quitarle la carta, para poder leerla

-Porque no hablamos primero tu y yo –Draco decía entre tartamudeo, alejando la carta de las manos de Hermy

-Draco, la carta –Hermione empezó a desesperar

-Hermy mi vida, hay que hablar –Draco intentaba decir poniendo la carta atrás de él

-Draco dame la carta o te juro que te arrepientes –Hermione se alejo un poco de él

-Vamos mi vida, platiquemos –Draco le decía, acercando su mano para acariciar la cara de ella

Como fue no lo sabe, pero en ese momento Draco estaba en el suelo boca abajo y Hermione sobre él, reviso sus pantalones, saco su varita y tomo la carta, saco el pergamino que estaba dentro, mientras leía escuchaba a Draco, decirle que hablaran, que entendiera la situación

-¡¿Scorpius Malfoy y Atenea Malfoy?! –Hermione estaba perpleja, se levanto de Draco y recargo en la mesa -¿Me puedes explicar cómo es que lo registros de mis hijos en el mundo mágico y muggle, ahora son Malfoy Granger? –Hermione gritaba, mientras agitaba el pergamino que estaba en su mano

-Hermy –Draco comenzó –En cuanto vieron los medallones en los niños, en la callejón Diagon todo mundo sabe que son mis hijos, así que solo fui a ver al primer ministro, quien es mi antiguo director, para que a mis bebes les cambiaran el apellido y usaran el que les corresponder Malfoy –Draco termino su explicación mientras se sacudía la ropa, al levantar la cara, apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar la taza de café

-¿Cómo te atreves? Son mis hijos, no son tuyos –Hermione le gritaba aventándole un plato

-Mis hijos tiene que llevar mi apellido –Draco esquivaba el juego de té

-No son tus hijos, tú te desapareciste –Hermione estaba furiosa, lanzando la azucarera

-Pero ya no me voy a separa de ellos –Draco intentaba que Hermy lo entendiera, la segunda taza le rozo un oído

-Te quiero muy, muy lejos de ellos ¿Me entendiste? –Hermy amenazo a Draco Lanzándole la charola

-No se va a poder Hermy, soy maestro en Howards, les voy a dar clases y tendré que verlos todos los días a los tres –Draco dijo

-¡¿Qué?! –Hermy se detuvo

-Podremos estar juntos todo el tiempo como familia, amor –Draco dijo, al verla tomo su varita

-¡Imbécil! –Hermione grito al aire, el jarrón de flores se estrello donde antes estaba Draco

-Hola primo, ¿Pero que te paso? –Ginny le decía al verlo con el cabello revuelto y con manchas de café en su ropa

-Tuve que enfrentarme a un león más bien una leona enfurecida –Draco le comentaba, mientras con la varita desaparecía las manchas de su ropa

-¿Qué le hiciste a Hermy? Ginny miraba seriamente a Draco y cruzaba sus manos

-Nada –Draco decía de forma inocente

-¿Qué le hiciste? –Ginny le dijo, haciendo una mueca de lado

-Nada importante, solo le dije, que los niños ya llevan mi apellido y que nos veremos todos los días ahora que soy maestro –Draco contesto como si nada

-¿Qué hiciste qué? ¿Cómo lograste que en poco tiempo llevaran tu apellido? –Ginny estaba sorprendida por lo que oía

-Aquel día en que me entere que eran míos, fui a ver a Dumbledore, le mostré mi medallón, donde ahora están los nombres de ellos y le pedí de favor que si antes de que entraran a la escuela ya tuvieran mi apellido y de pasadita en el mundo muggle, se corrigiera también –Draco le dijo, encogiendo los hombros mientras ponía ojitos de angelito incapaz de hacer algo malo

-Idiota, cómo pudiste hacer eso y sin pedirle permiso, ¿en qué pensabas Draco?, demonios yo teniendo ganas de ir a ver a mis sobrinos, pero si me aparezco por ahí de seguro Hermy me corre

-¿A ver a los sobrinos o al tío? –Draco le decía de manera coqueta

-La verdad tengo muchas ganas de volver a ver esos ojos esmeralda –Ginny contesto sonrojándose

-Vaya Ginny, sí que sabes escoger –Draco le guiñaba el ojo

-Bueno es que la verdad ese hombre está para usar en él todos los pecados capitales –Ginny decía mientras mordía levemente su labio inferior

-¡¿Ginny?! –Draco le miraba con ojos abiertos

-He crecido entre 6 varones ya va siendo hora de perder, lo que ellos tanto han cuidado –Ginny le dijo como si nada

-¡Ginny compórtate! –Draco

-¿Comportarme? que aburrido y más enfrente de ese chico –Ginny volvió a morderse su labio

-Ginny una mujer decente se comporta –Draco le hablaba seriamente

-Hay, deja eso para las sangres puras –Ginny

-Tú eres sangre pura –Draco

-Solo me veo pero no me comporto como tal o dime ¿te quedaste con Hermy por ser "Decente"? –Ginny le dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta regresando a la enfermería

-La verdad es que esa mujer me hace pecar, ¡COMO EXTRAÑO PECAR! – Draco no pudo evitar gritar, la señora Norris estaba cerca de ahí, levanto la cabeza dando un leve maullido y volviendo a dormirse

Draco prefirió no aparecer por la casa de Hermy al menos en ese día, pero aun así los extrañaba, les mando por lechuza unos dulces a sus bebes, trabajo en su programa escolar y por último se fue al callejón Diagon, donde les compro sus primeras escobas a sus hijos, pero recordando la ultima vez, se las daría hasta que estén en la escuela, de esa manera podrá vigilarlos mejor.

Ginny no aguantando las ganas de ir, así que al medio día se presento en la casa

-Hola –Ginny contesto

-Hola linda, adelante, ¿Cómo has estado? –Harry le pregunto mientras se hacía a un lado para que entrara la pelirroja

-Bien, vine a ver a mis sobrinos –Ginny le decía sentándose en el sillón sin dejar de mirarlo

-Lo siento linda, pero no están –Harry le contestaba con voz triste, quedando frente a ella

-Que lastima –Ginny hizo un pequeño puchero

-¿Gustas esperarlos?, aunque seguramente tarden, Hermy se fue al parque, se veía algo enojada –Harry recordó la mala cara que tenía su hermana cuando llego

-¿Te gustas los helados Harry? –Ginny lo decía con entusiasmo

-Claro, déjame cambiarme y nos vamos –Harry fue a su recamara, todavía tenía el uniforme del hospital

-Con gusto te ayudo –Ginny dijo en un susurro que solo ella escucho

-Harry me gustaría llevarte a los helados que a mí me gustan –Ginny le miraba tiernamente mientras le decía

-Claro, vamos a donde a ti te guste

Bueno, es que están en Londres

-¿En Londres? Están muy lejos –Harry se encontraba sorprendido

-No tanto ¿me permites llevarte?

-Si, claro –Harry tartamudeo al tener tan cerca a la pelirroja

-Necesito que me abraces y cierres los ojos –Ginny dio un paso adelante

-¿Será con magia? –Harry pregunto temeroso, Ginny asintió con la cabeza, tomo los brazos de Harry y los coloco alrededor de su cintura, se pego un poco más a él

Harry al ver cómo estaban no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la abrazo con fuerza y cerró los ojos, en cuanto cerró los ojos, Ginny le beso en los labios él le correspondió, mientras tanto Ginny los transportaba al caldero chorreante, al llegar Harry se tambaleo un poco, la pelirroja le ayudo a sostenerse, le tomo la mano y lo llevo a la parte trasera del lugar, Harry estaba confundido no sabía que hacían ahí, ella tomo su varita y toco algunos ladrillos le dio mucha ternura ver la cara de Harry cuando apareció la entrada al callejón.

Le dio un pequeño Tour donde los mostraba de todo un poco, Harry estaba asombrado por lo que veía, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, pero no dejaba de sentir algo raro estando de la mano de la pelirroja, quien hace rato le robo un beso y fue un beso maravilloso el cual le encanto, esa mujer le gustaba mucho, Ginny le enseño el banco Gringotts la manera de cambiar el dinero muggle al mágico el cual Harry aprovecho, al final fueron a la heladería donde disfrutaron sus helados, Ginny seguía contándole cosas sobre ella y su mundo

Harry pago los helados y salieron de ahí, la pelirroja lo llevo a un parque cerca del bar, Harry lo reconoció ahí fue donde volvieron a ver a Draco, donde dejo a su hermana para que fuera con él, Harry tenía unas prácticas importantes por eso no se quedo aquel día acompañando a Hermy, Ginny seguía sin soltar su mano él se sentía a gusto de esa manera, disfrutaron la tarde de esa manera, para el regreso nuevamente Harry tomo a Ginny de su cintura, pero esta vez el empezó el beso y nuevamente al llegar se tambaleo un poco, Ginny se despidió de él en la puerta ya no entraría, antes de irse, Harry le robo un beso bastante apasionado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Hermione le pregunto en cuanto lo vio en la sala

-Cuatro cosas –Draco contesto moviendo sus deditos y dándole una mirada coqueta

-¿Cuatro? –Hermy hizo una mueca

-Mis dos bebes, la belleza que es su madre y la chimenea –Draco se iba acercando a Hermy dándole su mejor sonrisa

-Mis hijos no tiene nada que verte, su madre está deseando otro jarrón en mano y que ¿tiene que ver la chimenea? –Hermione le dijo cruzando sus brazos

-La chimenea, amor de mi vida, es otro medio de transporte y me acaban de avisar del ministerio que ya está la tuya en la red flu, vengo a que la usemos –Draco le decía

-¿Red Flu? No te entiendo –Hermione miraba su chimenea quien desde temprano la encendieron, para que calentara la habitación, la leña se quemaba y se oía el crepitar del fuego, a ella le gustaba perderse entre las llamas del fuego, la relajaban verlas bailar, miro a un lado y Draco la tenia abrazada a su cintura, acercándola al fuego

-¿Qué haces Draco? –Ella por instinto se hizo hacia atrás tomando los brazos de él y apretándolos a su cuerpo, protegiéndose

-Sabía que no podías vivir sin mí –Draco le dijo al oído

-Engreído, suéltame –Hermione intentando soltarse, Draco la apretó más fuerte a él

-No soy engreído… bueno un poquito, pero sé que me quieres a tu lado –Draco le susurraba al oído

-No es verdad, suéltame –Hermione protestaba

-¿Entonces por que tu piel se estremeció cuando la abrace a mi cuerpo? –Draco le decía mientras besaba su cuello suavemente, Hermione no podía negar que tener a ese rubio cerca le erizaba la piel, pero no iba a ceder, aunque le encantaría hacerlo

-Ya basta Draco, déjame –Hermy intentaba soltarse de él

-Ok, vamos –Draco soltó una mano, pero con la otra tenia agarrada la cintura de ella, saco una varita, apareció arriba de estas una bandejita con polvo, tomo un poco y lo hecho al fuego, Hermione se impresiono de ver como cambio de color el fuego, por uno verde, Hermy jalo a Draco al ver que se acercaba al fuego

-No me pasara nada amor –Draco le decía con una sonrisa

-Draco eso no me agrada –En la voz de Hermione se oía con miedo

-Aquí estoy para cuidarte –Draco entro en la chimenea, jalando a Hermy, ella se sintió rara de estar en la chimenea sobre el fuego y este no le quemara, al contrario sentía que las llamas le acariciaban la piel, ella se pego a él

Draco la abrazo y dijo una dirección, Hermione sentía como si la jalaban, pero también se sentía protegida entre los brazos de él, de pronto se detuvieron, ella se quedo abrazada a él, Draco al verla asustada la tomo entre sus brazos, salieron de la chimenea, la deposito en un sillón negro que estaba frente a la chimenea

-¿Dónde estamos? –Ella veía a todos lados, los sillones eran negros, la chimenea blanca, había un ventanal y este tenía cortinas verdes, la alfombra era blanca, era un hermoso lugar

-Es mi departamento en Londres –Draco le contestaba mientras le daba pequeños besos en su cuello y cara

-¿Londres? –Hermy estaba impresionada, como llegaron tan rápido

-Te dije que te enseñaría otras formas de transportarnos –Draco le susurraba al odio

-Draco, detente –Hermione le pedía con voz entre cortada

-¿Estás segura de que me detenga? –Pregunto suavemente mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la blusa roja que traía ese día, descubriendo un sostén negro con encaje en rojo

-¿Sabes que eres muy sexy mi muñequita? –Draco besaba su piel descubierta, la veía como su cuerpo respondía a sus caricias

-Draco no debemos –ella le decía con voz entre cortada, Draco la tomo en brazos nuevamente y se la llevo a su habitación, la deposito en la amplia cama y la beso

Ese beso para ella la desarmo, le recordó porque seguía esperando al rubio durante tanto tiempo, porque no quiso empezar ninguna relación, sabía que nadie le haría sentir lo mismo que él, Hermy dejo de razonar dejándose llevar, le empezó a desabrochar la camisa, acariciando su piel, llenándose nuevamente de ese aroma, de ese hombre que la hacía ser otra, una mujer con pasión.

Draco bajo sus manos quitándole poco a poco la falda negra, la lanzo a un lado, la desnudo por completo y no pudo evitar mirarla, había cambiado, sus pechos eran más grandes, su caderas más anchas seguía teniendo una breve cintura y sus piernas estaban más llenitas al igual que su trasero, en verdad esa mujer era bellísima, beso sus pechos hasta cansarse, la acariciaba con deleite, quería recordar cada parte de ella a él le gustaba sentir su hermosa piel.

Se dedico después a besar cada parte de su cuerpo, quería hacerla sentir un poco de lo mucho que ella lograba en él, pero Hermy si sentía y mucho, añoraba las caricias de él, sentirlas nuevamente las estaba enloqueciendo de placer, sus gemidos eran imposibles de detener el sabia como hacerla suya, como hacerla sentir más de lo que ella creía, ambos se entregaron a esa pasión que nunca se apago, que siempre existió, al final quedaron abrazados sobre la cama.

-Te amo Hermy –Draco le decía mientras seguía acariciando el cuerpo de ella

-Yo a ti –Hermione se levanto mirándolo a los ojos -Sé que no debería amarte, pero durante todo este tiempo no he dejado de amarte cada maldito segundo de mi vida, el tener a nuestro bebes fueron mi fuerza para cada día, desde el momento en que ya no creí que regresarías, lo peor que pase fue que nadie te recordaba, solo yo, me sentía perdida –Hermione le contaba mientras una lagrima rozaba su mejilla, Draco la quito con su pulgar

-Perdóname mi vida, tú tampoco debías de recordarme, la verdad es que al salir de tu vida, te hechice a ti y a todos los que me conocían, tendría que ser como si nunca existiera en tu vida, pero las cosas no salieron como quise –Draco le decía, Hermione se levanto de golpe

-¿No me querías en tu vida, fui tu juego? –Había más lágrimas en sus ojos

-No mi vida –Draco se levanto, acercándose a ella, pero ella daba unos pasos atrás, Draco se sentó en la orilla de la cama, con la cabeza agachada sus manos en puños y empezó a contarle –En aquella época yo te había invitado a un evento era en el ministerio, este era en mi honor yo era una especie de policía atrapaba a los magos que mal usaran la magia, en este caso yo perseguía a mortifagos son seres repugnantes, que creen que este mundo solo los magos de sangre pura debemos mandar en el mundo, los muggles al no tener magia, deberían ser nuestros esclavos

No niego que también crecí con esas ideas, pero lo que ellos hacían era muy drástico, así que yo me dedicaba a estropear sus planes y así lo hice, me lleve a muchos, pero ese fue el problema el líder de ellos me tenía en la mira, por lo que en el evento. Tú estabas lastimada del pie y yo no había tenido el valor de hablar contigo sobre la magia, no quise darte una poción con la que te curarías rápidamente, así que no te lleve al ministerio conmigo (como me alegro de ello) en el lugar se encontraban tus padres me imagine que buscaban ahora el camino de la política, estábamos en medio de la ceremonia cuando aparecieron los mortifagos

Intentaron matarnos aquella vez, pero teníamos a los mejores magos, mi primo es excelente en repeler, mi prima el ataque es su fuerte, mi antiguo directo uno de los mejores magos y yo siendo bueno en duelos, los repelimos, pero al ver que perdían terreno, mandaron maldiciones en cualquier dirección, de reojo vi al líder, lo seguí estuve a punto de atraparlo, pero me distraje por unos segundo y él escapo, lo que me había distraído es que encontré a tus padres –Se detuvo un momento, se pasaba la mano por la cara, recordaba aquel día con mucha claridad, se aclaro la garganta para continuar

-Tu padre ya había muerto y tu madre agonizaba, quise llevarla al hospital mágico, pero sabía que no podrían curar sus heridas, hay cosas en que ni la magia puede evitar, por eso la lleve al hospital donde estaba Harry, además de que eso era lo que ella me pidió, lo demás tu lo recuerdas –Draco no había levantado su cara, Hermy veía caer lagrimas se fue acercando a él hasta abrazarlo, él la abrazo correspondiéndole

-Ver la sangre de tu madre, me hiso pensar en ti, no sabes el miedo que tuve de perderte, de que si en vez de tu madre hubieras sido tú, no podría vivir sin ti, por eso aquel día me fui, te mande el hechizo para que comenzaras sin mí, pero yo no te habría olvidado, no puedo, eres lo más grande que me ha pasado, si tú supieras cuanto me has cambiado, ahora que vuelves a mi vida, no quiero dejarte, una vez lo hice pero ahora no podría y menos existiendo mis hijos, me arrepiento de no haber estado contigo desde un principio, ustedes son el amor en mi vida –Draco le decía, sin separarse de ella, Hermy también tenía lagrimas en sus ojos, ahora entendía por qué nadie lo recordaba, porque se fue sin dejar rastro, era como si nunca hubiera existido, ahora entendía –Y los necesito

-¿Por qué yo si te recordaba? –En un momento hablo Hermy

-Le pregunte a mi antiguo director, un hombre muy sabio y el piensa que tal vez, tu no deseabas olvidarme y los bebes te protegieron del hechizo –Draco había tenido la misma duda desde el principio, por eso aprovecho aquella ocasión en que fue a ver a Dumbledore, para hacerle saber sus dudas

-Aunque no sabemos porque Harry si recuerda –Draco le decía, mientras besaba su cabello

-Harry no te recordaba –Hermy, recordó los primeros días en que se sintió muy sola

-¿Harry no recordaba? –Draco le pregunto separándola de él y viéndola seriamente, ella negó con la cabeza -Entonces mucho menos entiendo que paso –Draco le decía

-Había pasado una semana desde la muerte de mis padres, no encontré a nadie que te recordara, me sentía frustrada, empezaba a dudar, aunque siempre que pensaba de esa manera mi corazón me dolía, sabía que tu existías, ese día fuimos a ver lo de la herencia de mis padres y estábamos dispuestos a deshacernos de todo, mientras conversábamos me sentí mal, Harry menciono algo de un mes, empecé a recordar que ese mes no me había bajado y en si yo estaba esperando el pasado, por lo que discutí con Harry y el no te recordaba, se fue, me sentí mal por lo que pasaba, recuerdo que cuando él se alejaba, yo desee que él te recordara, cuando volví a ver a Harry el volvió a ser el mismo, recordándote –Hermy le platico lo que había pasado

-Puede ser, si tal vez –Draco comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras hablaba solo -¿Durante el embarazo hubo cosas medias raras, o al menos así tú sentías? –Draco miraba fijamente a Hermy

-No, no recuerdo que hubiera algo raro –Hermy negaba con la cabeza -Espera, había algunas cosas, fue más que nada en los antojos, tus hijos me provocaban antojos muy raros y cada que pensaba en lo que quería esto se me cumplía, algunas veces veía a la gente comiendo algo, si se me antojaba, de pronto las personas se me acercaban y me regalaban, otras las vendían, era algo raro, porque algunos antojos eran difíciles y hasta yo lo sabía, pero siempre obtuve lo que quise – Hermy le contaba lo que le había pasado en su embarazo

-¡La sangre Malfoy! –Draco grito mirando con ternura a Hermy, ella lo miraba extrañada -Los Malfoy nos caracterizamos, por obtener lo que queramos, sin importar nada, los bebes cumplían tus antojos, obligando o apareciendo las cosas, así que cuando deseaste que Harry recordara, los gemelos lo hicieron, vaya mis hijos sí que son poderosos –Draco había llegado al lado de Hermy robándole un beso en los labios

-¿Te volverás a ir? –Hermione le preguntaba, mirándolo a los ojos

-No podría, sin ustedes no tendría vida –La abrazo, dejándose llevar nuevamente por ese amor que sentían los dos

-¿Lista para regresar? –Draco tomo la mano de Hermy

-Si –Hermy todavía se sentía rara de entrar en el fuego

-Espera –Draco detuvo a Hermy y saco su varita

-Expectro Patronuss –De la varita de Draco, salió un Dragón de plata, Hermione estaba impresionada por la figura y su color

-¿Qué es? –Hermy pregunto antes de desaparecer

-Es un recuerdo feliz, que se convierte en la figura que a ti te gusta, en mi caso los Dragones –Draco abrazo fuerte a Hermy, claro que tenía un hermoso recuerdo, cuando en los medallones apareció los nombres de sus hijos o él haber conocido a Hermy, tomo a Hermy de la mano, acercándola al fuego

-¿Para qué sirve? –Hermione pregunto en cuanto salieron de su chimenea, sentándose en el sillón

-Hay seres que se llaman Dementores, absorben tu felicidad y tu alegría, sumiéndote en la desesperanza y la tristeza, un Patronus los mata, pero también nos sirve como mensajero –Draco explicaba, cuando vieron que el fuego de la chimenea cambio de color, se materializo una cabellera pelirroja

-Hola Draco, Hermy, me alegra que ya este en la red flu tu chimenea –Ginny salió saludando a Hermy y a Draco quien este seguía abrazando por la cintura a Hermy

-Hola Ginny –Dijeron ambos

-Recibí tu mensaje ¿Para qué me necesitas? –Ginny pregunto mientras se sentaba en unos de los sillones, Hermy se separo de Draco y fue por una charola de té

-Te necesito como apoyo, se que tú eras la mejor en este caso –Draco le comentaba a Ginny, llego Hermy con los tés

-Claro en lo que gustes, tu dime –Ginny tomaba un sorbo de té

-Necesitamos que llegue Harry, mientras lo esperamos, ¿por qué no vemos a mis bebes? –Draco sugirió

Todos salieron al patio donde estaban los angelitos, jugaron con ellos un rato, Hermy le contaba, como fue descubriendo la magia en sus hijos lo que hacían y como lograba controlarlos, era una tarea de tiempo completo, ya no pudo seguir trabajando, aunque tampoco muchas ganas tenia prefería quedarse con los niños, después de unas horas llego Harry, subieron a los niños a dormir en cuanto estuvieron descansando Draco y Hermy bajaron

Ya en el sillón estaban Harry y Ginny tomados de la mano, Draco le conto a Harry que es lo que en verdad había pasado en el Ministerio Muggle, ya que para Harry y Hermione la versión que les dieron es que el lugar fue atacado por terroristas, su padre murió de un ataque al corazón no tenía ninguna herida de gravedad y su mamá por algún proyectil, ambos se quedaron conforme con la explicación que les dieron, pero ahora Draco le daba la verdadera historia siendo ese el motivo por el que se alejo, el que los haya hechizado, la manera en como Hermy no perdió la memoria y después él recupero.

Harry escucho atentamente todo el tiempo, no pudo evitar algunas lagrimas, aunque le dolía lo que en verdad les paso a sus padres, sentir la mano cálida de la mujer que empezaba a querer le ayudo mucho, al final abrazo a Draco agradeciéndole el haber llevado a su madre con ellos y entendía que quiso lo mejor para su hermana, aunque el golpe que le había dado de eso no se arrepentía.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por continuar a mí lado, miles de gracias por sus comentarios, espero no haberlos defraudado con esta historia, por cierto los invito a la nueva historia que estoy escribiendo**

s/8999202/1/Odio-tu-maldito-cuerpo-Astoria-Atte-Granger

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_

_**Los quiere**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_


	14. Venganza

_Voy a llorar, snif, snif, snif... No me han dejado reviews (excepto Salesia, Abytutis y Dreams Hunter, por cierto gracias) que malo son, me voy a cortas las venas con "pan remojado en leche" (bueno como un poco y lo que sobre lo uso), ni intenten consolarme son malos, muy malos. T-T, T-T, T-T, T-T._

_Bueno despues del megadrama, seguimos con la historia... Capitulos finales_

* * *

Era primero de septiembre, estaba en el tren a Howarts, listos para subir, Draco y Ginny, pidieron permiso para faltar y llevar a Hermy y los gemelos al tren, Harry los acompañaba, estaban muy contentos de por fin conocer el castillo, Draco en sus brazos tenia a Scorpius, Hermy de la manita tenia a Atenea, Harry empuja el carrito con los baúles, Ginny estaba a un lado de él, subieron los baúles al tren y bajaron

Draco comenzó a mostrarle los uniformes que ya vestían algunos niños, le contaba que el pertenecía a Slytherin, Hermy le conto lo que sabía, él estaba emocionado por sus hijos, esperaba que quedaran en la misma casa que él, Ginny de igual manera le explicaba a Harry como era Howarts y que tal vez alguna vez iría

El tren pito, la niebla se disipo un poco ellos iban camino al tren, nadie lo vio venir, aparecieron mortifagos en la estación los niños se escondían en el vagón, algunos padres se defendían con sus varitas, Ginny protegía a Harry, Draco le entrego a Hermy los niños, los oculto en una columna, Draco lanzaba hechizos de ataque, eran varios y los magos estaban muy dispersos, sintió el rayo y todo se oscureció

-Hola –Crabbe miraba son soberbia a Hermione, jugaba en sus manos con la varita

Hermione estaba muy asustada, era un hombre alto y corpulento, de tez morena y ojos oscuros, tenía varias cicatrices en la cara, su mirada era fiera, ella estaba en una habitación que no tenia ventanas, solo una puerta, el cuarto estaba sucio, a un lado de ella estaban sus hijos, ambos lloraban, sus gemidos eran pequeños, Hermy los abrazaba

-No puedo creer, eres una Muggle -Crabbe comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro –¿Como un sangre pura, uno de los mejores en nuestro mundo se haya fijado en ti? Eres escoria. Y vaya lo peor de esto es que están esos dos mocosos, pero bueno eso no es importante todos ustedes morirán –Crabbe señalaba a los cuatro

-Crucio -Grito Crabbe de su varita salió una luz dándole de lleno a Draco, quien estando inconsciente reacciono, su grito fue desgarrador, los niños lloraron más, Hermione gritaba que lo dejara, Crabbe detuvo el hechizo

-Nos volvemos a ver "Viejo Amigo", tu maldito traidor a la sangre, destruiste mis mejores planes –Crabbe le gritaba a Draco -Pero no te preocupes desde hace unos días te he seguido y me he dado cuenta que estos muggles te importan, así que la mejor manera de cobrármela es matando a estos –Crabbe nuevamente caminaba cerca de Hermione y los niños

-No te atrevas maldito, si los tocas te arrepientes –Draco intentaba levantarse, estando de rodillas miraba a Crabbe con mucho odio en su mirada

-Jajajaja …Vamos Malfoy, ustedes debieron estar a mi lado, ayudarme para que las cosas fueran como deberían de ser, esta escoria deben ser nuestros esclavos y nosotros los sangres pura mandar en este mundo –Crabbe camino nuevamente hacia Draco

-_Cruccio_ –Crabbe mandaba varios a Draco, no lo dejaba descansar, quería debitarlo,

-No te voy a matar… todavía Malfoy, quiero que veas como mato a esas dos cosas, después a la mujer, por ultimo morirás, nunca debiste interponerte en mi camino –Crabbe reía, disfrutando sus palabras

-Crucio –Crabbe seguía disfrutando mientras lo hacía sufrir

Lucius Malfoy había ido al Ministerio necesitaba hablar con Dumbledore, ahora que su hijo era profesor en Howarts y también de la NNSM, quería saber cómo podría meterlo en la política, sabía que al principio Draco no querría pero al final cedería, como lo hizo con la fortuna que ahora él ya manejaba, pero aun así Lucius no le dejaba todo, quería seguir haciendo él negocios, pidió hablar con el Ministro y como siempre sin cita, podía entrar a verlo.

Estando con Dumbledore mientras compartían una copa de Hidromiel, el sintió un ardor en su pecho, de inmediato saco su medallón, ese que después de que naciera Draco se lo colgara, y nunca se lo quitaba, aunque Draco al cumplir la mayoría de edad a veces lo usaba, pero Lucius prefería siempre tenerlo, hace unos días el medallón despidió un brillo plata y aparecieron dos nombre en el Scorpius y Atenea Malfoy

Necesitaba ver a Draco para que le explicara sobre esos nombres, el no tenía más hijos, solo Draco y precisamente desde hace unos días ese muchachito lo evitaba, pero ahora la piedra del centro era roja, mostrando tres nombres, él sabía que su hijo estaba en problemas y posiblemente sus nietos, ¿quien más aparecería en su medallón solo un Malfoy? estaba absorto mirando la piedra y los nombres, Dumbledore al verlos también entendió lo que pasaba, de inmediato mando un Patronus, en pocos segundos apareció Ron, el pelirrojo tomo el brazo de Lucius.

Lucius toco la piedra y aparecieron en un bosque cerca de ahí en medio de los arboles estaba una cabaña, parecía abandonada. Dumbledore vio sacar a Lucius el medallón y este era color rojo, sabía que alguien estaba en problemas, en cuanto leyó los nombres que aparecían no dudo en llamar a Ron, el medallón era como un traslador, cuando algún miembro de los Malfoy estaba en problemas te llevaba hasta él, Ron y Lucius entraron.

En la cabaña había una mesa cuadrada con comida echada a perder, la chimenea estaba encendida, dos sillas y en una de las orillas estaba una cama con cobijas sucias, aun lado de esta había una pequeña puerta, de ahí se oían gritos, abrieron la puerta que los conducía a un sótano, bajaron con cuidado, al entrar, se encontraba Crabbe torturando a Draco, Lucius y Ron se enfrascaron en una lucha en contra del mortifago, Lucius llego junto a Draco y lo protegían, el mortifago no se daba por vencido, en un descuido de Ron, Crabbe lo lanzo contra la pared, después logro desarmar a Lucius

-Avada Kedavra –Grito Crabbe, Draco vio que el rayo iba para Hermy, intento levantarse para protegerla, pero Lucius lo detuvo, lo abrazo para que no fuera

En cuanto entraron un chico y un señor atacaron al chico moreno, Hermy coloco atrás a sus hijos protegiéndolos de los rayos que salían en todas dirección, vio al chico moreno desarmar a los recién llegados, apunto la varita hacia ella pronunciando unas palabras que no conocía, por instinto abrió los brazos, protegiendo a sus hijos

Crabbe sabía que no podrían contra Ron Weasley y Lucius Malfoy, su último recurso llevarse consigo a alguien, a los niños, sabía que a Malfoy le dolería, lo había visto como los cuidaba en el callejón Diagon, lanzo la maldición pero ella esta de frente, protegiéndolos con su cuerpo, entonces seria a ella quien se llevara consigo, la maldición iba hacia ella, pero una burbuja la protegió, atrás de ella los niños emanaban una luz lo cual impidió el rayo rebotándolo hacia él.

Hermy no sabía lo que había pasado, una burbuja de luz la envolvía a ella y a sus hijos, regresando el rayo verde en contra del moreno, le dio de lleno el pecho, soltó la varita y cayó hacia atrás sin moverse, sintió el abrazo de Draco y sus lagrimas, lagrimas de él y de ella.

-Ya todo paso –Draco le decía en llanto, ambos abrazaron a sus hijos

* * *

**Muchas gracias por continuar a mi lado, falta poco para que esto acabe, como les conte sería una historia cortita, muchas gracias a todos, por cierto les pido un minutos más de su tiempo para que me regalen un reviews, si alla bajo ahí un cuadrito, no cuestan son gratis y a mí me hacen feliz, aunque sea para que me digan que les parecio, si tuve mis garrafales faltas ortograficas o mala redaccion, que se yo...**

_**Los quiere**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_

_**P.D: Los invito a leer mis otras historias, algunas son para concursos, pero creo que valen la pena, espero se den una vuelta**_


	15. Una Invitacion especial

-Te esperamos esta noche a la cena de Navidad y de compromiso de Draco –Lucius lo decía con una enorme sonrisa, sentado en un sillón individual

-Olvídalo, me entere que ella es muggle –Bellatrix cruzaba las manos mirándolo furiosa, sentada al frente de él, Lucius tomo el vaso de whisky dándole un sorbo

-Ni modo, esperaba que conocieras a mis nietos, son tan lindos –Lucius lo decía con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-Haa… Son unos ¡Muggles! –Bellatrix lo miraba de forma arrogante y recalcando la palabra

-¿Sabías que Dumbledore fue de los niños NNSM? –Lucius decía tranquilamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su Whisky

-Quien no va a saberlo, el entro a los 6 años, siendo el niño más pequeño en recibir educación mágica –Bellatrix lo decía como la cosa más obvia

-Era –Lucius movía su copa haciendo girar el contenido

-¿Era? –Bellatrix le miraba desconcertada

-Si mi querida Bellatrix, los niños más pequeños en recibir la educación mágica son mis nietos –Lo último lo decía con orgullo

-¿Tus nietos? ¿Los hijos de Draco? ¿Qué tienen 5 años? no cuenta si les falta un mes para cumplir los 6 –Bellatrix lo decía en un tono de poca importancia

-Solo tienen tres años –Lucius miraba de reojo la reacción de Bellatrix, su cara era digna de una foto para la posteridad

-Vaya -Fui lo único que dijo la mujer, haciendo una mueca en sus labios

-Bueno los esperamos esta noche –Lucius había bajado su copa, se recargo en su sillón cruzando un pie sobre su rodilla

-No sé si podamos tenemos, otros compromisos –Bellatrix se levanto de su asiento

-Mándame a Lestranger, él si querrá venir –Lucius lo decía sin moverse de su lugar

-¿Por qué mi esposo si quisiera venir? –Bellatrix se volteo a mirarlo

-Escuche que quiere invertir en empresas muggles

-Sí, es un buen negocio y quiere aprovechar la oportunidad para sacarles dinero a "esos" –Bellatrix le espetaba

-Lestranger quiere invertir en empresas Granger –Lucius hablaba tranquilamente

-¿Y que con ello? –Bellatrix contestaba

-Lestranger le gustara la cena y mis invitados –Lucius contesto

-No entiendo tu comentarios Lucius –Bellatrix miraba con enfado

-¡Querida Bella!, no me has dejado decirte que mi nuera es Hermione ¡Granger!, tal vez tu querido esposo pueda hablar con ella o con su hermano, quien también vendrá –Lucius disfrutaba decirlo, pero ante todo mirar la cara de su cuñadita

-Nos vemos en la noche –Bellatrix contesto tomando su varita y desapareciendo

-No te lo podías guardar ¿verdad? –Desde la puerta entraba Cissy, mirándolo algo molesta

-No todos los días tengo la oportunidad de hacer enojar a tu hermana Cissy –Lucius le decía con una sonrisa coqueta, Cissy no pudo evitar también sonreír, sabía que su hermana a veces era insoportable, bueno todos los días que la veía, tenía la esperanza de que solo fuera con ella.

-¡Lestrager! ¿Por Merlín a qué hora te vas a cambiar? –Bellatrix se ponía unos pendientes de esmeralda en forma de serpiente, traía un vestido verde botella, en la cintura una cinta negra y zapatillas negras

-¿Por qué traes tu mejor vestido y las joyas de la familia Black? Quedamos que no iríamos a la cena –Lestranger miraba a su esposa desde el marco de la puerta con las manos cruzadas

-Vístete vamos a ir –Bellatrix miraba a su esposo a través del espejo, dándole su mejor mirada

-Con esa tierna mirada tuya, te obedezco, siento que en cualquier momento un _crucio_ de tus ojos va a salir –Lestranger caminaba lentamente hacia su cama, donde su esposa había puesto su traje

-Bellatrix no tengo ganas de ir y mucho menos de poner mi mejor traje para ver unos mocosos muggles –Lestranger miraba con asco

-¿Recuerda los niños que te conto Badoock en la tarde? –Bellatrix le preguntaba

-¿Los niños que tiene un poder mayor y ya están tomando clases en Howarts? –Lestrager le miraba con curiosidad

-Son los nietos de Lucius –Bellatrix le contestaba con impaciencia

-Vaya, pero aun así no quiero ir –Lestranger se cruzaba de brazos

-Vamos a ir pedazo de idiota, la nuera de Lucius es ¡Hermione Granger!, donde ¡Tú! quieres ingresar en los negocios muggles, ahora ve a arreglarte –Bellatrix miraba fijamente a su marido, con las manos en la cintura

-Ok –Lestranger le contesto

-Merlín nos ampare, ahora no habrá quien aguante a Cissy y Lucius, con su hijo perfecto ¿Según?, sus nietos los magos más pequeños en recibir educación mágica en Howarts y la nuera una muggle que en su mundo es importante, van a ser más arrogantes, odiosos, prepotentes, elitistas, vanidosos, engreídos, soberbios y sabrá Merlín que más –Bellatrix se quejaba

-Mira quien lo dice –Lestranger lo decía en voz baja

-¿Qué dijiste? –Bellatrix pregunto

-Que en diez minutos estoy bella, en diez minutos –Contesto Lestranger mientras entraba al baño

Los Lestrager como otros magos importantes, no faltaron a la cena de los Malfoy, donde después de la cena Draco anuncio la boda, Bellatrix se acerco un rato a Harry Granger para hablar de negocios pero su novia Ginny Weasley no lo dejo, tuvieron que posponer el plan de negocios que querían hacer y no fueron los únicos varios no pudieron acercarse a los hermanos, ya que sus respectivas parejas no los soltaban, ni a sol ni a sombra.

* * *

**Les doy las gracias por continuar a mi lado, por aceptar esta historia, miles de gracias por sus reviews, el siguiente ya es el epilogo**

_**Los quiere mucho**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma esta escritora amateur**_


	16. Epilogo

-¿Draco donde están? –Hermione pregunto preocupada

-Hermy no te alarmes, Ginny esta atendiéndolos, bueno y también Harry quien acaba de llegar de visita -Draco tomaba por los hombros a Hermione, mirándola tiernamente

-¿Ahora qué paso? –Hermy pregunto desde la puerta de la enfermería

-Draco se agarro el cabello despeinándolo, en que parte de no duelos, sus hijos no entendían, ambos niños eran poderosos, pero igual de peligrosos, su linda princesa era muy buena en contra-hechizos, pero su príncipe Scorpius era muy bueno atacando ¿Por qué demonios no le había hecho caso?

En cuanto Minerva supo de la relación de Draco con Hermione, les dio una torre para ellos y para los bebes, tal y como Draco quería que vivieran como familia, desde un principio Hermione le fascino la biblioteca, con un permiso especial de la directora iba cada día por un libro, la magia la encantaba

Ginny siempre la invitaba a acompañarla cuando hacia las pociones de curación, Hermy aprendía rápido y era buena, tenía un don para las pociones. La directora tuvo un problema con su profesor de Estudios Muggles después de las fiestas navideñas, el profesor enfermo con viruela de dragón, así que la profesora no dudaba en usar una maldición _Imperius_ si fuese necesario para que Hermione diera la clase, no fue necesaria, ella estaba encantada de volver al trabajo docente

A los jóvenes le gustaba mucho su manera de enseñar, siendo una muggle de verdad, sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas y como un mago podía desenvolverse en el mundo sin grandes complicaciones, ella ya tenía experiencia con el peor alumno de todos, su futuro marido, quien hace mucho ella le había enseñado

Draco le encantaba verla feliz, así que trabajaban en equipo, entre Draco, Hermy, Ginny y la directora se rolaban para cuidar a los mellizos durante sus clases, por lo que siendo cuatro fue más fácil.

A Draco le encantaba ver a sus hijos como aprendía con gran facilidad, se sentía muy orgulloso de ellos, pero también cierto temor pues sabía que tenían un gran poder, si como maestros no les enseñaban bien podía resultar un desastre.

Atenea le encantaba las clases de Hagrid, las criaturas del mundo mágico le gustaban mucho y tenia don para controlarlas, Scorpius le gustaba mucho ver las pociones, aunque por su edad hasta los 5 años aprendió pociones, así que Scorpius solo podía disfrutar viendo a su tía Ginny haciéndolas, Atenea podía muy bien con transformaciones y Scorpius con Vuelo, Hermione, la directora y Ginny quisieron evitar que aprendieran pronto esa clase, pero con su padre de consentidor en poco tiempo los niños volaban muy bien, y no faltaron los sustos, los accidentes y las alegrías al verlos sobre una escoba.

Los mellizos se perdían con mucha frecuencia, Draco y Hermy sentían que sus hijos eran muy escurridizos, aunque para ellos no se les dificultaba andar en el castillo, varias veces Draco tuvo que ir por ellos hasta Hosmead, usaban los pasadizos, aun cuando los profesores los cerraran con magia, estos angelitos hallaban la manera de quitar los hechizos, la gente de Hosmead estaba encantada con los bebes, los mimaban mucho mientras aparecía alguien por ellos, los llenaban de dulces y regalos, tal vez eso influía para que esos dos latosos, siempre regresaran al pueblo.

Durante las vacaciones de fin de curso, Draco y Hermy se casaron a mitad de la fiesta Harry pidió matrimonio a Ginny, la pelirroja estaba feliz de decir que si, después de que le hizo pecar al pobrecito chico, no quería dejárselo a otra

Harry termino su especialidad en pediatría, Ginny y el tuvieron varias discusiones sobre como curar, lo peor era cuando les tocaban por pacientes a sus sobrinos lo cual era seguido, al final quedaron que si era algo leve, como gripa o una enfermedad del estomago, Harry los atendería, si eran fracturas o algo más fuerte Ginny se encargaría, ambos se respetaban.

Ginny nunca le dijo a Harry que algunas formas de curación ellas las practicaba en sus alumno, los pobres no sabían que eran los "conejillos de prueba" de su medimaga, desde el quinto curso Ginny les daba clases de sexualidad a los alumnos, les daba las formas anticonceptivas mágicas y muggles, no quería que después le dijeran que por ser muggle no tenían ni idea y esa idea la tomo de su prometido.

La tregua que hicieron les duro todo el tiempo, aun después del nacimiento de sus 4 niños, Ginny tuvo que dejar de trabajar, pues sus hijos eran demandantes, todos ellos también tenían magia en sus venas y también estuvieron en NNSM, hasta los 6 años fue necesario que tomaran educación Mágica.

Lucius y Cissy cuidaron de sus nietos durante la luna de miel de su hijo, les encantaban tenerlos, Lucius los llevaba al Ministerio de magia quería que se involucraran más en la vida de los Malfoy, Dumbledore estaba encantado de tenerlos y conocerlos, Cissy los llevaba al callejón Diagon para mimarlos, comprándoles dulces, ropa, juguetes y todo lo que ellos quisieran

Lucius adoraba a sus nietos mucho más cuando un día su cuñada Bellatrix había ido de visita, los niños jugaban con las escobas mágicas rompiendo todo a su paso, Bella se desespero, disimuladamente les mando un hechizo para atarlos con cuerdas mágicas, solo a Scorpius le dio, en cuanto Bellatrix quiso mandarle el mismo hechizo a la niña, Atenea contraataco lanzándola por los aires y estrellándola contra la pared Lucius quien estaba en su despacho escucho bastante ruido apareció y de inmediato entendió la situación, ayudo a Scorpius a soltarlo, para calmarlos ya que ambos bebes lloraban los llevo por unos helados, a su cuñada la dejo tirada

Draco y Hermione disfrutaron una lindas vacaciones en la playa, salieron poco del hotel, pero cuando lo hicieron disfrutaron del lugar, al llegar a casa y ver que los abuelos habían sobrevivido se sintieron mejor, a los pocos días a Hermione le llego una carta por parte del ministerio donde le avisaban sobre su plaza en Howarts como profesora permanente de Estudios Muggles, a Hermione le encanto la idea

Draco y ella buscaron una casa en Hosmead, donde se sentían más a gusto y los niños los llevaban diariamente a la escuela hasta los 6 años, donde ya sus hijos se les dio una habitación en Slytherin, después de vecinos tuvieron a Harry y Ginny, quienes también les pareció mejor irse a vivir cerca del colegio. Harry se hizo medico de un pueblito cercano a Hosmead y Ginny hasta que su ultimo niño fuera a la escuela regreso a ser la medimaga del colegio.

Estábamos en ¿cómo demonios fue que Scorpius y Atenea ahora de 7 años, estaban en la enfermería? Draco tenía dos horas libres, la primera la uso para preparar su siguiente clase, la última fue a buscar a sus mellizos, se imagino que estaban en el campo de Quidditch, efectivamente ahí estaban.

Scorpius le mando a su hermana un _expelliarmus_, Atenea se protegió con un escudo, entonces Scor mando uno más fuerte, Atenea lograba esquivarlos, pero uno de los hechizos le corto sus rizos, la niña estaba furiosa, contra ataco a su hermano, cuando Scor vio lo que paso con su hechizo y la cara de su hermana, hizo el mismo hechizo provocando que estos rebotaron y salieran lanzados por los aires

Draco solo pudo verlos y evitar algunos rayos, pero le fue imposible acercarse para detenerlos, así que solo le toco recogerlos y llevarlos a la enfermería, lo peor es que era el tercer duelo de esa semana, ya no sabían cómo hablar, amenazar, gritar, castigar o que hacer para calmar a ese par, aunque nunca se mandaban hechizos para lastimarse en serio, aun así terminaban en la enfermería.

-Los encontré nuevamente en duelo en el campo de Quidditch –Draco contesto

-¿No sé qué vamos a hacer Draco? esos niños quieren matarse –Hermione le miraba triste

-No lo harán amor, todavía no, auch –Draco se sobaba el golpe que Hermy le había dado en el brazo

-Amor yo ya no puedo cuidar de ese par y no veo como tú podrás –Hermione le miraba tiernamente

-Oye, claro que puedo cuidar a mis bebes, ¿Por qué ya no podrás? –Draco tenía la ceja levantada y una pequeña mueca

-Draco, tendré que dejar Howarts por unos meses y tú te harás cargo de eso hijos de morgana –Hermione le contestaba

-¿Por qué estas enferma, que pasa? –Draco la tomaba por los brazos

-Tranquilo amor, nada que unos meses no se quite, más bien salga –Hermione le daba una picara sonrisa

-¿No te entiendo Hermy? –Draco seguía sin soltarla, ella se abrazo al cuello de él se acerco a su oído y le susurro

-Estamos esperando a otro bebé o bebecita –Hermy le conto, Draco la tomo por la cintura abrazándola, dándole un beso grande, estaba muy contento de tener a otro.

En si fue otra, una linda niña llamada Narcisa Malfoy Granger quien rompió la tradición, quedando en Griffyndor

* * *

**Si ya llegaste hasta aqui, porque no me regalas un review**

**Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por haber llegado hasta aquí conmigo, gracias a las lindas personas que me dejaron un review, para mi son muy importantes, los atesoro en el corazón**

_**Miles de gracias nuevamente**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_


End file.
